It Figures
by restyourbones
Summary: 50 years have passed since Edward left Bella. Now a vampire, she returns to Forks with her coven. She'll be in the shock of her existence when she realizes they aren't the only vampires in town. Werewolves, too? Rated T just in case, R&R Please!
1. Author's Note

PLEASE READ!  
This Author's Note explains the beginning of the story and has the disclaimer. I'm too lazy to add disclaimers for every chapter, so here is it, read it!  
**Crediting goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, Cookie666, and Kiari14**. Thanks for letting me play with your ideas! :)

AN EXPLANATION:

This is set after Edward leaves, Bella's junior year of highschool. During Spring Break, she does not meet Laurent again. Edward does not come back. She befriends Jacob, Quil, and Embry, and her and Jake become extremely close. Basically the same story as New Moon minus the vampires. Like Stephenie Meyer's original story, Jacob leaves them one day and Bella is devastated, throwing her deeper into the depths of depression. After Embry leaves, it's just her and Quil. It is now the summer.

Bella is stumbling quite ungracefully through the woods, trying to find herself, and trying helplessly to find some trace of Edward in the bark, in the shrubbery. Charlie is at the station, and she is once again home alone. She is deep in the forest now, almost reaching the meadow. As she steps into the faded sunlight, she notices two figures: a man and a woman, huddled close together in the middle of the meadow where Edward and she had once lain and declared themselves. Furious, she runs towards them, yelling and shouting, "This is not your meadow!" When she reaches them, they look at her with pleading, bewildered eyes, as if to say, "What on Earth is the matter with you?" She then realizes with a start that they are vampires. Their eyes are golden and they are together, their own little coven. They did not hunt humans.  
Bella falls to her knees and takes them both by their cold, lifeless hands. "Help me!" She pleas. "Change me, I'm begging you!" She spends the next few hours of the day, explaining herself and begging them to bite her. The two vampires, named Dylan and Christian, stare at each other in vexation. They must have seen the desperation in her eyes, because they agree to it.

Angela is suddenly stuck in the Caribbeans on a cruise ship for three more days. Bella finds this to be the perfect situation and she calls Charlie and says she is going on a road trip with Angela to 'Goat Rocks'. He allows her to go, and Bella finds herself in a car with two vegetarian vampires, headed to a hotel. They stop in front of a hotel and Dylan, the male vegetarian, slips into the backseat with her and holds the back of her head, locking her to him. With extreme caution, he stoops down to Bella's exposed neck and bites into her. She blacks out.

So here's a fair warning: I get kind of wrapped up in writing, and I hardly ever go back and attempt to edit. By reading this, know that I am going to change a few things in the story and I hope that I figure out a way to incorporate Jacob sooner or later.

Anyway, here's my very first fan-fiction. Please commence, and please enjoy. I would love to hear what you have to say, so please Review as you read!


	2. Chapter 1

**This is merely an explanation of what happened before the Forks drama begins. Please continue to the bottom for more notes!**

* * *

The pain described to me before was very miniscule compared to the pain I experienced during those three long days. During my transformation, I screamed for Edward to put out the flames as he had before. It seemed like so long ago that I was stalked in that dark ballet studio. I screamed for him to come back to save me. I grasped onto what I was lying on with abnormal strength, barely hearing the soft voices surrounding me. _Stop the burning!_ I screeched. _My Angel, come back! _

I awoke in a hotel room similar to the one I had stayed in with Alice and Jasper just last spring break. I flinched at the memory. Upon my awakening, I had a thirst so potent, it was hard to contain myself there in the tiny room. Christian rushed to my side, alarmed, and calmed me down, lifting a bottle to my mouth. I eagerly gulped down the warm liquid and quivered at what I knew it must be. Blood.

Christian must have read the look on my face because she quickly said, "It's pig blood. You can get it at the grocery store if you look for it."

Dylan came into the room then, lifting up his own bottle smoothly, as if toasting to me. He leaned on the frame of the doorway and grinned. "Congratulations", he told me. "You lived through hell."

_--_

Sooner or later, after I sat through their stories of their vegetarian ways, they began to interogate me about my life. I was hesitant at first to answer, but the warm topaz color in their eyes made me feel as trustful as ever.

After delivering my life story several times over, explaining in agonizing detail the love I felt for Edward and the Cullens, Dylan and Christian sympathized and handed me blue contacts to blend with the burning red that my eyes must have been. Until then, I had forgotten completely that I had ever transformed. I had been sitting on the bed I awoke on to listen to their stories and I realized that I hadn't even been breathing. I glanced at Christian for any advice, and she simply smiled in encouragement. "Be careful. What you will see in that mirror might be somewhat of a shock."

I nimbly lifted myself off of the bed. Surprised, I began to stroll towards the restroom. I was amazed at how poised I had become. I tried to purposely trip myself, and even then it was almost impossible. I was so wrapped up in my amazement, I hardly recognized the girl in the mirror when I arrived into the restroom and looked up. With a shock, I studied the stranger I saw in front of me.

In front of the full-length mirror was a _beauty_. Beauty was even an understatement. She did resemble me, but she was so different that the fact that we were the same person was impossible to comprehend. My hair was different, so luscious and smooth that the fluorescent lights in the hotel bathroom gave my wavy locks a little shine. I traced my fingers over the smooth, porcelain face and realized with a start that my eyes were indeed a burning red. They were so intense, I stifled a gasp and heard a giggle come from the other room. My eyes did not stray from my face. I smiled into the mirror and realized I had straight, gleaming teeth. Monsters. I shut my mouth with a popping sound and continued my observations. My cheekbones seemed to stick out a bit further yet the rouge color was still apparent. It surprised me that the flushed look seemed to stay through my transformation. Weren't vampires supposed to stay white and never blush? But as I felt my cheeks, they were as cold as ice; as cold as the rest of my body felt compared to everything else. _I'm a freak all-around_, I thought. _Vampires aren't supposed to look like they're blushing..._

As I glanced down at my body, I was shocked to see that my breasts were somewhat inflated and my stomach was deflated, giving me a slightly more mature look. The skin my body was as smooth and porcelain as my face. No stray hair was found on my arms, my armpits, or my legs. I was in pure amazement. This couldn't be real. The only thing that kept me in reality was the fact that I was still in my old human clothes. As plain as they were, they highlighted my features even more than the expensive designer clothes that Alice and Ed-

I grimaced. It still hurt a bit to merely think about him. I sighed. Even eternal beauty and immortallity can't cheer me up. I'll still have to pretend around Charlie...

Charlie! I had forgotten completely about my own father. I slipped on the blue contacts effortlessly and skipped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. There, Dylan and Christian were packing their belongings. As Dylan reached into the small fridge to obtain the bottles of pig blood, Christian gave me a kind look and said quietly, "Are you ready to leave?"  
"I'm ready. But first, what am I going to tell my father? He's going to flip when he sees me... in the body that I'm in." It was hard at first to call myself a vampire. It was still unbelievable.

On the way out, Christian and Dylan explained to me that I must make up some lie to tell Charlie. I hoped that this vampire stuff would give me an uncanny ability to twist the truth and to tell stories. I practiced lying to myself in the mirror and found that when I held my face still, I could form a neutral mask. I was proud; I was becoming more and more like the Cullen's as the minutes ticked by.

As we entered Forks, I began to smell something... enticing. I glanced around and noticed Mike and Ben walking towards the forest near Newton's and my mouth immeadiately began to water. Alarmed and knowledged, I threw one look at Dylan and he simply handed me a bottle and I swallowed it down as if I hadn't drinken in days. I now smelt Mike and Ben without feeling the urge to attack them. I wondered what Charlie was going to smell like...

We stopped two houses down from Charlie's home and I was relieved to find that the cruiser was not in the driveway. I was glad to have the house to myself for a few hours to concentrate on getting used to his smell.

"Here's our cell number." Christian interrupted my planning to hand me a delicate piece of paper with a number scrawled in neat print on it. I nodded and thanked them, heading inside. "Wait a minute", I heard Dylan say. He sprinted out of the car and handed me the cooler full of pig blood. "You'll need it", he assured me. I tried to swallow my pride as I smiled as warmly as I could and continued to walk towards my house. I clenched my hands into fists, nearly crushing the cooler that should have been too heavy for my weak frame. How was I going to explain this to Charlie?

Walking into the house, I almost immeadiately smelt Charlie's scent as it flew into my face. It was as if it were an enormous gust of wind. I stood still and tried to inhale deep breaths, although they made me all the more thirsty. I stalked up to my room where I was hit with an unusual scent, my own. It was incredibly sweet and delicious and I laughed to myself as I thought out loud, "I could just eat myself up." I turned to my closet and found a crawlspace to put the cooler. After changing into something decent, I threw another look at myself once again in the mirror to see if there were any changes. My eyes were now as brown as before (those colored contacts are a miracle) and other than my eyes I didn't look even remotely the same. There was a light shade of purple underneath my eyes. I sighed. At least those blush marks are still there, I thought. Almost as if on cue, my cheeks grew even rosier, and my hand whipped up to my face. There was no change in temperature. Was this a gift? Compared to the gifts I'd known before, this was a little disappointing...

I smiled at myself in the mirror. At least that would convince him I was the real Bella. And I was only a little paler than I was before, so I could easily hide that. Charlie wasn't that hard to fool anyway, I had been fooling him for the past few months into thinking that I was okay.

I wandered into Charlie's bedroom, figuring that it was the most potent place to absorb his scent. I laid facedown on his bed and began to smell.

Two hours after I had laid in his room, Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway, and I braced myself for the impact of his scent. He strolled casually into the house, hollering, "You home, Bells?" After some deep breathing (though I didn't really have the need), I walked carefully down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad." I tried to purposely trip but it didn't work.  
"Bells... What happened to you? Are you... are you wearing make-up? And wow, you've really got that graceful thing down..." Charlie chuckled, and I immeadiately felt relieved at the lightness of our conversation. His scent wasn't nearly as bad as I had feared, yet it still made me thirsty. I came up with an excuse, and surprisingly enough, the lie came out smoothly.

"Dad... I need some rest. I had to drive most of the way because Angela was pretty jet-lagged, so I just feel like collapsing. I'm glad to see you and all, but can I be excused?" The words felt rushed and I could feel the suspicion on Charlie's face.

"Hm, that might explain those humungous bags under your eyes. Go get some rest, Bells." He smiled and I took that oppurtunity to crawl slowly up my steps. Maybe if he thought I was just being careful, he would let my sudden gracefullness slide.

Once in my room, I thankfully yanked a bottle of blood from the crawlspace and gulped it down. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was enough to soothe the aching in my throat. I was going to have to wait for a while to call Dylan and Christian.

_--_

A week later, when all of my blood supplies had nearly run out, I begged Charlie to allow me to spend my senior year abroad. Charlie didn't trust that it was safe, but my ability to walk around the house without tripping over any rugs or stray dust-bunnies must have convinced him that I wasn't going to get into some freak accident. I promised that I would take care of my dear Chevy and that I would take care of myself. Although I felt bad that he would have to cook for himself, it would mean complete freedom to train myself and to learn from vegetarians other than the Cullens'.

For the next few years, I spent time away from Forks, straggled along the border of the United States and Canada in the darkest and rainiest places I could find. Dylan and Christian stayed by side, and we formed our own unique little coven. After I "graduated" from "highschool", I told my parents that I would be going to college somewhere up North, possibly in Toronto. Renee and Phil had just had their first child on my way out of highschool, and so their hands were full with baby. Charlie was just beginning to get used to my not being around, and by the way that he spoke to me over the phone, I could tell that he was actually enjoying his lonesome bathroom and having the TV all to hisself. He chuckled about how much food really sucked now that I was gone, but otherwise he seemed perfectly content.

I spent the next 50 or so years wandering from coast to coast. Dylan and Christian never failed to keep me right on track by teaching me how to hunt animals, not humans. No matter how much I desired the pulsing human blood, they would hand me a warm bottle of pig and say, "Man up."

Charlie had ceased to exist in those 50 years, as well as Renee and Phil. Only Annabelle, my darling half-sister stayed behind, living in Houston, Texas. She enjoyed the constant sounds of the city, or so she said. With constant phonecalls and visits, we stayed connected. She never once questioned my outward appearance, for she never knew who I was before.

So there was my life for 50 years, wandering around North America, searching for my soul. Until one day, when our coven fatefully strayed back to Forks, Washington to begin highschool as juniors all over again.

* * *

I'll be adding more very soon, please Read & Review what I have at the moment, thank you (P.S. I apologize if it's extremely slow at first. Just keep reading!). :-)


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter when it gets pretty good. Again, continue to the end for further notes.**

Chapter 1 Excerpt:

_I spent the next 50 or so years wandering from coast to coast. Dylan and Christian never failed to keep me right on track by teaching me how to hunt animals, not humans. No matter how much I desired the pulsing human blood, they would hand me a warm bottle of pig and say, "Man up."_

_Charlie had ceased to exist in those 50 years, as well as Renee and Phil. Only Annabelle, my darling half-sister stayed behind, living in Houston, Texas. She enjoyed the constant sounds of the city, or so she said. With constant phonecalls and visits, we stayed connected. She never once questioned my outward appearance, for she never knew who I was before._

_So there was my life for 50 years, wandering around North America, searching for my soul. Until one day, when our coven fatefully strayed back to Forks, Washington to begin highschool as juniors all over again._

_

* * *

  
Ugh__, I thought to myself. Highschool._

So much had happened in the 50-year span of my vampire life. I had matured many times over and I had been through college and highschool countless times. I had experienced every human experience possible as a vampire except true love. That part of me I kept tucked away, hidden underneath my charm and intellect. I very rarely spoke of my lovelife, seeing that my only friends were Dylan and Christian. Humans seemed to be repelled by us, and as the Cullens had done before, we became the ones who sat at the table in the corner of the cafeteria, staring at the props that they called food.

I still had the uncanny ability to blush as a vampire, yet I feared I did not have any other strange abilities or skills. I was nothing special, after all.

Standing in my room in Charlie's old house, I peered at myself in the full-length mirror. As much as I hated to admit it, I found myself somewhat attractive now that I was a vampire, and I would stare at myself in that mirror for hours it seemed. It wasn't that I was vain or that I was in love with myself; it was more that I was waiting for something to change. I never wore the blue contacts that I was obliged to wear in the beginning, for now my eyes were a burning topaz color, as the rest of my "peers". I was one of them. _The Cullens would be proud_, I thought.

"Bella, we're going to be late!" I heard Christian call to me from the stairwell, and I broke away from my reverie.

"I'm coming, just let me collect myself." I was returning to the last school that I had attended as a human. It was going to be strange walking through the hallways as a new student. As if I didn't already know where all the classrooms were, or where the gym was located.

Christian, fortunately, resembled Alice mentally speaking. She could see the future the same way Alice could, if not better. Gambling was her hobby, and that's how we earned our money. We (Christian, Dylan, and I) lived our lives luxuriously and gave Charlie's house a makeover. Though it was quite cramped, both Christian and Dylan had agreed to buying it for my sake. My human memories weren't quite faded enough, and I still missed Charlie with a passion. I hardly ever saw him after I left that week I changed. It was a hard life without a father, yet I persevered.

Heading to our modest black Jetta, I didn't even bother locking the doors to the house. The neighborhood shunned us and no one ever came knocking at our door save advertisers. And even then, they would stand skittishly at the front door and speak in rushed whispers when we answered the door. Some were in awe, some were unexplicably frightened.

I slipped into the backseat as I always had and we sped our way to Forks Highschool.  
Architectually speaking, the buildings were all the same. I knew exactly where each class was, where the main office was, and where the nurse's office and gym were. We were the first to arrive to school and the parking lot was unusually empty as we got out of the car and headed towards the main office. Unfortunately, none of us shared a class together, although we did have the same lunch hour. I had decided to start there for my tour to my new peers around the school.

As we passed the slightly remodeled cafeteria, I noticed that Christian had fallen into one of her spells, staring at nothing as she walked alongside both Dylan and I. I knew that the look on her face only meant that she was seeing someone uncontrollable in the near future. I sighed and halted to a stop to wait for her spell to finish.

"Bella. Bella, listen." Christian's eyes came out of the strange mist and she stared at me, alarmed. As the school began to fill with teenagers just now arriving, she stared deeply into my eyes. "We are not alone."

Dylan and I stared at her in confusion. We both looked at her as she glanced from face to face, trying to transfer her message through to us mentally. She seemed impatient as she stomped her foot trying to explain to us silently what she saw. The cafeteria was too crowded now to speak about anything important, so I gave up guessing. "Christian, this can wait. I know we're not alone, look around us. Let's just get to class."

She was impatient with me. "You don't understand, Bella. There are others here!"

"Obviously." I giggled uncontrollably and took her hand. "Later, Christian. I'll see you and Dylan at lunch." I turned away and started walked toward English. Taking a last glance back at my friends, I saw Dylan throw me a panicked glance as Christian stared at me in desperation. What was her problem anyway?

I walked into English a little early, and I introduced myself to my teacher, Ms. Turner. She smiled warmly at me and welcomed me to Forks. She warned me that it was a small town and to watch what I did; everyone knew everything. She also did not fail to mention how gorgeous I was. Now _that_ was something that I had to get used to.

Seated at my desk, I pulled out my notebook and began scrawling pointless doodles across the top of the page. My mind wondered aimlessly and I hardly noticed the stares I saw from the students filing in. I was thinking of the Cullens, remembering an era from so long ago. I was thinking of Jasper and his abilities to calm, always calming. Of Rosalie and her beauty. _This must be what it feels like to be her_, I thought as I felt the involuntary stares of the students seated around me boring into my head. Carlisle and Esme and their compassion for everything living. Of Emmett and his joyful bantering. Of Alice and her bittersweet scent...

The scent filled my nostrils and a wave of nostalgia came over me. How I wished that I could see her again, talk to her, hold her hand.

I heard a loud stifled gasp and the entire classroom grew unusually quiet. I glanced up from my mindless drawings and froze.

There, standing not three feet away from me, was Alice Cullen.

* * *

:-) Hope that was a little exciting and surprising for you. Keep reading! I'll be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is very predictable and I wasn't feeling very excited or suspenseful while writing this, so excuse me if this chapter isn't all of the sparks and fireworks you imagined. As always, continue to the bottom for more notes!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Excerpt:

_I was thinking of the Cullens, remembering an era from so long ago. I was thinking of Jasper and his abilities to calm, always calming. Of Rosalie and her beauty. This must be what it feels like to be her, I thought as I felt the involuntary stares of the students seated around me boring into my head. Carlisle and Esme and their compassion for everything living. Of Emmett and his joyful bantering. Of Alice and her bittersweet scent..._

_The scent filled my nostrils and a wave of nostalgia came over me. How I wished that I could see her again, talk to her, hold her hand._

_I heard a loud stifled gasp and the entire classroom grew unusually quiet. I glanced up from my mindless drawings and froze._

_There, standing not three feet away from me, was Alice Cullen._

* * *

Alice was still standing in front of me with a confused expression on her face and my "peers" sat all around me, staring. I didn't even notice when Ms. Turner walked to the front of the class and asked quietly if Alice would be seated. Keeping her eyes locked to mine, Alice casually walked to her seat, only one row behind, two seats over. I couldn't help but stare back as Ms. Turner started the class. It's not like I would have learned anything new, anyway.

As Alice's eyes bored into mine, the class eventually stopped staring at me and began to pay attention to Ms. Turner. All students with the exception of Alice and I.

Ms. Turner, in the end, concluded our staring contest. "Ms. Swan, would you like to share something with us?" I turned around sluggishly in my seat and faced my teacher, nonchalantly flicking the hair out of my face.

I blushed involuntarily. I could sense the shock on Alice's face. "No, please continue, Ms. Turner. I would love to hear more about our assignment." I tried my best to hide the heavy sarcasm.

With a tight grin, Ms. Turner swiveled around and bobbled back towards the front. "Your reading assignment for this week will be Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. After finishing the novel, you will take a test over all the characters and the general plot. You are all excused." Wuthering Heights, an old favorite. This class was going to be a piece of cake.

I eyed Alice, surprised at how fast the class had gone. She looked apologetically to me, and began to climb out of her seat to walk towards me. As she took her first step, the bell for the second class rang. I took the oppurtunity to walk brusquely out of the classroom. _It's just your mind playing tricks on you, Bella_, I thought. _This can't be real._

I came into my Spanish classroom and sat down roughly in the back of the classroom and watched as students began to slowly pour in. I sat attentatively as I came to the sinking realization that the whole Cullen gang would probably be attending Forks High now, including the one Cullen who it still hurt to think about.

Splendid.

I didn't dare doodle. I was far too occupied in trying to identify the scents around me. Smelling only humans and hearing only the footsteps of normal people, I relaxed in my seat. The bell rang for second period, and I was more than relieved to find that there were no surprises in this class. I listened as my Spanish teacher droned on and on about how important the Spanish culture was to the Southern states of the U.S. as well as the Northern states. My mind began to drift once again, and I daydreamed of a bronze mane and smoldering topaz eyes...

_BING!_ I jumped at the sound of the bell and glimpsed around fickishly. Lunchtime? Already? Nervous and somewhat anxious, I practically sprinted out of the classroom.

As I strolled gracefully into the cafeteria, I recognized Christian and Dylan together in the far corner where the Cullens had sat before. They caught my eyes and waved kindly in recognition. I nimbly walked towards the table and sat across from them.

"Okay. I know what you meant before, by 'We are not alone'. It's the Cullens."

Dylan smiled sheepishly as Christian ducked her head. "We... already knew that, Bella. They've been living in Forks for almost two years now. They had been 'homeschooled', so we had not the slightest idea that they'd be here."

It figured. They'd just happen to come to this exact highschool the same exact time I did.

Just as I was gathering my thoughts, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie strolled silently into the cafeteria, attracting no attention whatsoever. _Where was he?_ I wondered. Rosalie stroked her blonde locks and gaped at me, her hands freezing mid-stroke as she silently realized who I was. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at all of them. _Might as well get this over with_.

They ambled towards our table and I notioned politely with my hands for them to sit. Christian threw me a worried glance, but I ignored it. This was no time for worrying. I only wanted them to get out of my hair.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her. "I know, I know. This is... Strange. You all would have never guessed that I was a _vampire_ now, huh?" I smiled bitterly as they all exchanged surprised glances. It was a long and awkward silence as I waited for one of them to reply.

"Bella." I looked at Emmett's usually optimistic face to find an intensely disturbed expression. I looked at all of their faces, and everyone seemed to be slightly discomposed.

"What is it?" I meant to sound curious, but I sounded defensive, as if there was something on my face.

"We... We thought you were dead."

I stared for a moment into Emmett's gloomy eyes and burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Ha! Emmett, are you serious? Alice? Jasper? ... Rosalie?" Even Rosalie had a slightly downcast look on her face. "You guys aren't... serious, are you?"

Alice looked at me darkly then. "This isn't the least bit funny, Bella. You're supposed to be dead."

"How?" I said this credulously and wiped the smile off my face. I really couldn't believe it. Wouldn't she have seen me change into a vampire?

"I saw you get bitten, by him." She nodded in Dylan's direction. I had just noticed that both Dylan and Christian were frozen in their seats. I noted that as Alice continued. "I didn't see you after that, Bella. You disappeared. We all figured you died then, we've been trying to hunt him down!"

I could see why my two friends were so distressed. Had they known this all along?

"Oh" was the only rational response I could think of. I was suddenly aware of a burning, sickly sweet smell in the distance. I turned my head unwillingly towards the entrance of the cafeteria to find what my hopes and my dreams had always feared.

Edward.

**

* * *

**

Oh yes, dum dum dummm. If only it wasn't so predictable. Again, I apologize if it doesn't make any sense, whatsoever. I'm not sure if I'm up to writing in detail what all happens... Maybe I will. But I want to get to the 'good' parts already! More writing soon... Review please :-)


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that all of my chapters are super short! I have these sudden urges to start writing sometimes, especially late at night, but they usually wear off within maybe 15 to 30 minutes. I hope this chapter isn't too boring! It's really about... nothing. Haha. (Continue to bottom for more notes, duh)**

* * *

Chapter 3 Excerpt:

_"Oh" was the only rational response I could think of. I was suddenly aware of a burning, sickly sweet smell in the distance. I turned my head unwillingly towards the entrance of the cafeteria to find what my hopes and my dreams had always feared._

_Edward._

* * *

If my heart was still beating, I probably would have had a heart attack. There, walking in so confidently and perfectly, was my Edward. I could feel my stomach lurch. I couldn't do anything but sit still while Edward came towards me, keeping his golden eyes detained to mine with a smoldering strength. Just as it had been when I was human, it seemed almost impossible to take my eyes away from his. I could feel my cheeks involuntarily blush and Edward's eyes bulge.

"A little late for lunch, aren't you, Edward?" Alice smiled smugly and threw a playful punch at Edward's shoulder. He greeted everyone, including Christian and Dylan.

Throwing an impish grin at Alice, he said under his breath, "I was stalling in my classroom, speaking with my teacher. I had a feeling that something strange was going to happen today."

After a moment of light banter between the two, Edward's face hardened. "Please, Alice. Don't get my hopes up."

Alice's face almost immeadiately turned into a pout, then to a relaxed smile. I looked around to see that everyone was at ease, leaning into the seats and the table, talking quietly to each other. Strangely enough, I still felt the urge to get up and pound the table and ask for answers. I felt anxious as well as angry. How could they just show up like this and be so... so calm about it? Was I the only sane one left?

"Jasper. Please." Edward nodded sluggishly in Jasper's direction. Oh. I understood. Jasper was using his ability to manipulate the other's emotions. Why then, was I unaffected? Why did I continue to feel the anxiety?

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I'd hardly realized that Edward had chosen to sit in the seat adjacent to mine. Emmett and him must have switched while I was thinking. I turned my head to my left, and his face was only inches away. Although I was used to the topaz eyes of the vegetarian vampires, I couldn't help but be dazzled by his. I was momentarily stumped before I heard the bell for third period ring off in the hazy distance. Edward twisted his face into a half grimace, half crooked smile and bounded off to his class. I sensed that I was alone, and observing my surroundings, I was indeed. How long had I been in that dumb trance? I shook my head and headed to gym.

--

As I walked into the girl's locker room, I glanced at the locker which I was assigned to. Funny that it would be the same one from my human years so long ago. The lockers, unfortunately, remained the same, only the stench that radiated from them was all the more potent now that I was a vampire. I shook my head in disgust and meandered to the gym.

Standing in the middle of the basketball court, someone passed me the ball, and as I aimed for the basket, a boy came and snatched the ball from my hands. I glared at him viciously until I realized who he was. For the rest of the gym period, I was adrift once again, lost in my own mind. I was picking apart memories from my human era and was surprised at my reminiscent feelings for this human in particular.

As I walked slowly out of the gym towards the locker rooms, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around. glancing up at the face similar to the one that I had once found adorable yet irritating.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Newton. I hear you're new in town." He smiled warmly.

I was a bit wary at this point. Why did my past choose today to haunt me? "Hi, Andrew. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. You seem kind of familiar or something... Does your dad happen to be Michael Newton?" He was the spitting image of Mike. I hoped the question wasn't too personal for a first impression.

He only gave me a slightly odd look, along with a chuckle. "Actually, yes. Do you know him?"

I knew it would have been strange to respond_ Yes, actually, your dad used to have a crush on me back in my human days._ "I think my mom used to know him. My mother was Isabella Swan too, and she pointed him out in one of her old yearbooks. Tell your father that my mother said hello, would you?"

"Sure will."

I took the awkward pause to skip into the girl's room to change. After changing, I wondered what surprises lay ahead. I checked my schedule and felt a pang of nostalgia as I read the class title.

_Biology_. Oh lord...

I took my time coming into the classroom, lingering where I could. I took my seat at an empty lab table and stared out the window. I had a feeling that this was going to be an extremely long class. It just so happened that I was sitting in the exact same classroom in the exact same seat as I had 50 or so years ago. I yawned.

"May I take this seat?" I tensed at the familiarity of the voice mid-yawn as I unwillingly turned around for the second time today to face Edward's flawless face. My gaping mouth seemed to fit what I was feeling; surprise. His alabaster brow was raised as if to challenge me. Why? Did I do something so terrible to receive this much torture in one day?

"Why not, it's not like I can say no", I muttered. I saw his lips tighten into a hard line and I knew that he was trying to muffle a laugh. I rolled my eyes and yawned once again. This class was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry. Extremely boring, blaaaah! I don't even know if I want to continue this story. If I fail to resume my writing for this story, I will be sure to add an ending note to explain what I was getting at. Who knows, though? I might feel the urge to pick up on this particular story again someday (like tomorrow? HA). **

**I want to start writing a Jacob story soon, and I plan on making it Jacob's point of view (or no one's point of view). YAH Review? :-)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Earlier I posted a discontinuation notice (I don't know) about this story, but I removed it because I decided to continue with it! And alright, this is a warning: I'm bound to get lazy while I'm writing this, and since it's virtually going nowhere, so it'll be pretty boring for a while. Just the typical Edward and Bella bickering/reunition type deal. Still haven't found a way to add Jacob in yet...**

**Beware. This is a lazy and short chapter. Continue to bottom for more notes.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Excerpt:

_"May I take this seat?" I tensed at the familiarity of the voice mid-yawn as I unwillingly turned around for the second time today to face Edward's flawless face. My gaping mouth seemed to fit what I was feeling; surprise. His alabaster brow was raised as if to challenge me. Why? Did I do something so terrible to receive this much torture in one day?_

_"Why not, it's not like I can say no", I muttered. I saw his lips tighten into a hard line and I knew that he was trying to muffle a laugh. I rolled my eyes and yawned once again. This class was going to be very interesting._

* * *

I stared at the clock nonstop throughout biology. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward staring at _me_ the entire period, and it made me feel uneasy. I kept my eyes glued to the clock and tried to ignore the electric feeling I felt while sitting next to him. I concentrated harder on hearing the release bell.

When the final bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day, I sprung out of my seat and bounded towards the door. I managed to make it to the parking lot before I felt a firm grasp on my wrist and I spun around. I felt several human eyes on me.

"You sure do have the nerve." I kept my voice low in spite of the curious ears around me and ripped Edward's hand off of mine. I glared at him as viciously as I could, but his face was so disconcerting that I was appalled to find my expression involuntarily soften.

"Bella, I..." He hesitated, his eyes clouded. "I need to talk to you. Alone. I need the oppurtunity to explain myself."

Explain what? I thought to myself. Leave Bella, hurt Bella, get over Bella, torture Bella, and haunt Bella. What more was there to explain? I frowned at him, tilting my head, shaking it in disapproval. "Edward..." I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I spoke his name. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

I could see the pained expression on his face as I said the words. "Bella, darling..."

My head snapped up immeadiately and I stared at him. "Don't you dare call me darling."

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked to the ground in defeat. There was a long silence before he continued. "I'm sorry. But Bella, I just need to tell you everything... I need to explain to you why I left. I need you to understand."

"Well, now is a good time. Actually, anytime within the last 50 years would have been better." My voice was sharper than I had intended, but it felt good to talk to him this way. After all he'd done to me, I felt the lack of manners was necessary.

"I know." His voice broke, and he walked away, slowly for him, towards his new, still silver Volvo. His voice had never cracked before, and never had I seen that excrutiating expression on his face. I felt the need to comfort him, put my arm around him, but at the same time I also felt the need to smack him across the face, or punch him in the gut.

I took myself by surprise. "Edward... wait."

He halted mid-step and turned around, his eyes bright. My frown deepened. "We could... we could meet in the meadow. We could talk privately there."

His glorious eyes burned with optimism as he gaped at me. "Are you... Would you _really_ be willing to meet me?"

I sighed. I hated giving in, it made me feel weak. "Yes", I croaked.

He smiled his heart-breaking crooked smile and it was so sincere and brilliant, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. Butterflies? What? "I'll be at your door bright and early Saturday Morning." I felt reminiscent as I recalled him saying the same thing to me so long ago.

I smiled half-heartedly and muttered, "Can't wait."

His smiled faded and it seemed as if he were concentrating hard on me, staring at me, his warm topaz eyes smoldering. I was unmoved, merely irritated with him. What was his problem?

Edward shook his head and laughed breathlessly. "Nope. Still can't read you."

I grinned. Well, that was obvious. I waved him off as I walked to the Jetta.

Unfortunately, I had kept Christian and Dylan waiting for me.

As I slipped into the backseat, I looked up to find two pairs of expectant eyes on me, burning a hole into my eye sockets. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Christian looked into the distance for some time and returned to stare at me expectantly. "Well, Bella, the good news is that we can see ourselves alive and healthy in the future. The bad news is that our lives depend on you going to that clearing with Edward on Saturday."

I gawked at them in disbelief. I almost laughed. "Umm, what? He knows I'm alive. He wouldn't kill you now."

Dylan shook his head at me. "We killed the human part of you Bella. That's still considered killing. If you just deserted him, he would probably want to kill us for taking you away from him. Now would you mind filling us in on what's happening between you two? I would really enjoy living."

I sunk lower and lower into my seat as they refused to look away from me and at the road.

"Fine", I groaned. "Just take me home first."

* * *

**Like I said... Pretty pointless. Excuse the incoherency of this chapter, I'm losing ideas. Keep in mind I wrote this at 3 o'clock in the morning. I just felt like I needed Edward and Bella to _have_ to meet somewhere and talk about their relationship. If you've got ideas for me and this story, leave it in your review or something. So... Yeah? Review? :-)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I've decided to start adding the last few sentences from the last chapter to the beginning of this chapter in italics as sort of a recap. Sound fair?**

**I've been doin' some talking with Kiari14 , by the way, and she's helping me with my plotline since it was basically going nowhere. If after this chapter you want to start giving me ideas about what you want or think should happen, send me a private message! I'd love to hear your ideas, and I will be sure to credit.**

**And oh my god. Longest chapter ever. I like it, haha.**

* * *

_"Now would you mind filling us in on what's happening between you two? I would really enjoy living."_

_I sunk lower and lower into my seat as they refused to look away from me and at the road._

_"Fine", I groaned. "Just take me home first."_

* * *

The next few days at school were both comfortable and uncomfortable. Comfortable because the familiarity virtually gave me my life back from 50 years ago. It hurt less and less to think of Edward because he was there physically and I was forced to see him at least four times a day. Uncomfortable because I was still feeling anxious about Saturday's trip to the meadow with him. We were borderline friends, and the fact that he walked me from class to class and to the Jetta everyday afterschool made it hard to ignore him and pretend like he didn't exist. It was hard to be mad at him with those burning eyes always dazzling me. I had the strange feeling that he was trying to court me all over again. The thought, unfortunately, only made the butterflies in my stomach even worse, throwing them into a wild frenzy.

Every night since Monday, Christian dragged me into her room and shoved Dylan out. She made me talk for hour upon hour about Edward and I. She wanted to know what I figured Edward would want to happen, what I wanted to happen, what I thought would actually happen or at least eventually happen, etc. I was overwhelmed with questions, and it felt like the time Edward quizzed me for days when we first started to get to know each other. I answered each question mechanically and truthfully. Sometimes she caught me off guard, especially when she asked me about how I felt about him. That was rare though, she knew when to avoid those questions; they were pretty touchy. Most of the time, all we did was gossip about the people at school, or discuss the relationships in the Cullen family. This kept me occupied at nights and I was glad for no extra time to think about Edward.

Friday was spent in a craze, from the morning to the end of the day. The moment I stepped out of the Jetta, Edward came sprinting towards me with a brilliant smile spread out across his face. He seemed breathless and happy when he reached me, offering a hand.

I smiled at him slyly and shook my head. "Nope. Not a chance." _Not yet, anyway_. He looked down at me with a slightly hurt but determined expression on his face. I was delighted; he still couldn't read my mind.

Once we reached the door to English, I looked inside the classroom to find that Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat with a silly grin on her face. I turned to ask Edward what she was so excited about only to be interrupted by the sudden movement of his arms, sweeping me up and holding me in a tight embrace, placing one hand on the small of my back and using the other to trace his fingers across my cheek. I could feel my cheeks burning (not literally) as he stared me down, seeming to search for something in my large, alarmed eyes. He smiled his crooked smile with astonishment in _his_ eyes before he turned and swiftly walked away. Stunned and dazed, I stood there watching him until he turned the corner. Even then, I stood there for a long time, trying to comprehend what had just happened and wondering whether or not I should have been angry. Unfortunately I couldn't accumulate enough energy or common sense to be angry. I walked brusquely inside and plopped down into my seat, ignoring the smirk on Alice's face from the corner of my eye.

Ms. Turner seemed oblivious to my inattentiveness. I sat staring at her yet not really seeing her, only seeing Edward's magnificent face. I felt my face begin to burn once again at the thought of his hand pulling me towards him and his other hand burning a trail across my cheek. I brought my hand to my cold cheek and sighed contentedly, only to stare at my hand in awe and to bring it down abruptly, hiding both in my lap. Once again, I felt my face flush with embarrassment and I could feel Alice's mischievious smirk reappear on her face from behind me.

Out of nowhere, a folded piece of paper flew onto my desk. I hardly would have noticed if it weren't for the girl sitting next to me. She resembled Jessica Stanley in every way, characteristically speaking. She was sure as obnoxiously nosy as Jessica had been, though I could hardly remember her name.

The paper sat on my desk for quite some time, I'm guessing, because the Jessica-look-a-like ducked her head in my direction and whispered in an unsucessfully low voice, "Are you gonna read that or what?" A few heads turned to look at me.

I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Yes. Thank you", I muttered.

She smiled a tacky, fake smile, seemingly oblivious to my malice, and flipped the blonde, overly volumptuous hair out of her face. "No problem, anytime!"

I mentally rolled my eyes and grabbed the paper, opening the flap, making sure that the nosy blonde girl couldn't see. It was from Alice, of course.

It read: _Bella, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news? I can't see your future at all. I can't even see your present. I can't read you whatsoever! The good news? I can see Edward's. According to his future, you two will either be a happy couple once again in the very near future, or... I actually can't see the other decision. Which possibly means that you have already made the decision to be with him._

I turned around in my seat to glare at her viciously. She only wiggled her fingers at me diabolically and smiled in a way that only led me to believe that she'd been talking to Edward at night the same way that Christian had been talking to me. I groaned as I spun back around and covered my face with my hands. I had obviously already made my decision. As I thought about what the first note had said, another one flew onto my desk.

This time, it read: _I checked again, and nope, I still can't see your future, only Edward's. Darn you and your powers, Bella! And I also think you should know that, looking into _my_ future, I will soon be good friends with your friend Christian. I have a feeling we have a lot in common. And OH, I almost forgot to mention. You will get the surprise of your... _existence_ tomorrow with Edward. He's probably gonna ask you some testy questions, and being the best friend that I am, I just decided to warn you. Consider yourself warned._

I turned around to give her another glare, although this time it was of utter bewilderment. Powers? Huh? Christian and her, friends? I thought the Cullens wanted to kill her and Dylan. And as if the trip tomorrow wasn't already nerve-wrecking, she was only making it worse and she knew it.

I groaned as the bell rung for lunch. Alice danced to my desk with a bright smile on her face as I purposely took my time putting away my things.

"Girls, I hope that this note-passing will not become a daily thing." We both whipped our heads in Ms. Turner's direction. She was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Oh, of course not! Bella was a little... out of it today, so I decided to let her know what the lesson was." Alice said this so confidently and fluttered her eyelashes at Ms. Turner so persuasively that even I was convinced momentarily that that was what the notes were about.

Ms. Turner nodded her head, seeming to understand. "Alice, you were always such a _fantastic_ student. And so kind, always helping others."

Smiling graciously, Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room to the cafeteria with more force than necessary. Once we arrived to the entrance, I shook her off and rubbed my arm. It felt bruised.

"Alice, what is your problem?" I shrieked at her.

"Nothing. Let's go sit and eat with our friends." She waved at Christian, who gave me a confused look as she smiled nervously and waved back. I shrugged at her and examined the table, looking for a spot to sit. Edward was turned towards me, patting a seat right next to him. There was also another seat open by Jasper.

I glanced quickly at Alice, who was one step ahead. "Even if I can't see your future anymore, you're predictable enough." She laughed as she frollicked to the spot near Jasper. Before I could open my mouth, I found myself forced to sit next to Edward.

It wasn't like I didn't enjoy sitting next to Edward. He was a friend now, or something like that. I just didn't want to give him the wrong idea. _What idea exactly?_ I felt myself ask. I was already aware of my decision to say "yes" to whatever Edward wished, so why was I still hesitant? Was I trying to savor the moment or something? Playing hard to get?

Lunch was spent with me in an uncomfortable, tense huddle. I kept my arms close to me. I didn't want any weird electricity between Edward and I when I could easily prevent it. I hardly looked at him at all and when the bell rang for gym, I ran at human-speed to get changed.

Gym went by too fast, with Andrew Newton being my partner throughout the whole period. He gave me the same sense of adoration as Mike had, and that somewhat comforted me. The more I looked at him, the more he seemed to look like someone else. I couldn't think of who, and it bothered me. As I changed into my normal clothes in the locker room, it dawned on me who he reminded me of.

Angela Weber.

I gasped as I thought of her and Mike, married. Angela Newton... I guess it didn't sound as bad as I'd thought. The more I thought about it, the more I figured it was possible. I could see her in Andrew. It was most likely the reason why Andrew was always easy to be around during gym, why there were always those comfortable silences as we took breaks from playing and walked to the locker rooms after the period was over to change. He was a very peaceful person, just as she was.

On my way to biology, I laughed to myself, watching my feet as I walked.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Edward bounding towards me from the direction of our class with his books in tow.

I eyed him, and he seemed to be a little charged. It made me feel uneasy just looking at him. "Bella, they're doing blood drive stuff today."

I looked at him, flustered. "Okay, thanks for telling me."

He smirked at me, and I was immeadiately suspicious. "And what? I'll just go wait by the car. Edward. No biggie."

"Bella. Take a look outside." I glanced out the window a little ways in front of us, and I could see it was dark out. And inevitably raining.

I frowned. "Okay? I'm like you now, Edward. I can be in the rain without getting sick. I'll be okay."

I began to walk away, and he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me along with him. I could hear him laugh, "Oh no you don't."

Fighting him as he dragged me to the parking lot, I began squirming and hitting his chest as hard as I could muster, trying to loosen his grip on me, but he only smiled and said in a low voice, "Bella. Even if you are a younger vampire, I'm still stronger than you."

I could see students ducking out of our way and eying us like lunatics as we pushed past them. "Let me go!"

We finally got to the deserted parking lot, although he refused to let me down until we reached his sparkly new Volvo. Once he set me down and let go of my waist, I was fuming. "You and Alice are so _pushy_! You are so moronic and conceided. Once I get my hands on you, Edward Cullen, you will _seriously_ regret it."

He looked up at me, grinning. "Oh, will I? I think I would rather enjoy your hands on me."

I didn't laugh at his idiotic joke, though my cheeks were probably incredibly flushed. "I didn't mean for that to have a double meaning. When I said 'get my hands on you' I meant I would kick your sorry butt."

His grin stretched even wider. "Oh, like the way you kicked my butt when I dragged you out here? Sure. Get in the car, please."

He came to the passenger side where I was, and opened the door for me, notioning for me to get in. I shook my head stubbornly. He sighed, his grin becoming a hard, frustrated line. I smiled in spite of the situation. I knew that I could easily run to my car.

I frowned. And then what? I didn't have the key. And I wouldn't want to have to explain a broken car door to Christian and Dylan, or the rest of the student body, for that matter. Running home became a possible option.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had picked me up in his arms and shoved me into the car, closing the door behind him. Before I could protest or even open the door, he was in his seat and pressed the 'lock' button. I glared at him fiercely and remembered the time something similar happened 50 years back. I still felt like a drowned cat, and to make it worse, my boots still squeaked.

It was quiet the entirety of the ride and when I side-glanced at Edward, he stared at me with a goofy simper. It was mostly annoying, but I found myself completely thrilled everytime I turned to find him still staring.

Once we reached Charlie's house, his face became serious. "I should walk you to your door."

"No, absolutely not!" But before I could finish, the keys were out of the ignition, his door slammed shut and he was opening mine. I sighed and gave him my hand in defeat. He picked me up from the seat gracefully and held me like a child in his arms as we walked towards the house.

"You know, you are seriously getting on my nerves", I managed to say. He only smiled in response.

When we reached my front door, he set me on the ground. I reached for the door handle, but he was faster. With one hand on the knob, he took his other hand and used it to push my chip up so that the rain was sprinkling onto my face. I knew what was coming.

He angled his face towards mine and brought our lips together. Despite my anger and surprise, I couldn't help but let it happen. And I couldn't help but kiss him back.

Kissing him now was much, _much_ different from kissing him before. His once ice-cold lips were now burning as his lips moved against mine. It was a short kiss, but it was a sweet one and it was enough to baffle me. He ended our kiss too soon and looked down at me, beaming. "I'll see you tomorrow", he whispered.

I watched him gallop happily to his car, and I watched him wave expressively at me from the inside as he zoomed away. I imagined standing there for a while because by the time I snapped out of it, Christian and Dylan were getting out of the Jetta and walking towards me.

It seemed as if I was doing that a lot lately.

**

* * *

**

I'm starting to really enjoy writing this story, and I'm starting to like where Edward and Bella are going. And wow, did you see Mike and Angela coming? Neither did I, I made it up as I went. I'll be adding THE MEADOW SCENE** tomorrow (which Kiari14 also helped me with), and there is a heck of a lot of drama coming, so make sure I get a lot of great reviews. Keep readin' folks :-)**

**P.S. I notice people are adding me to their favorites/alerts lists, but they don't bother to review! Whuddup with that?**

**EDIT: Sorry I haven't updated like I planned to! There's a lot that's been going on. I'll be updating much much later tonight though, don't you worry.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry, I seriously just went through a rough patch. Break-ups are always harsh, and I'm still recovering. BUT on the brightside, I see less of a break-up and more of a relationship for Edward and Bella... ;)**

**You'll see.**

**And oh, _by the way_. If you were expecting the Meadow Scene, this is not it. But this, in my opinion, is a little more exciting (because, to be honest, the meadow scene is pretty lame the way I wrote it). Maybe, haha. That's not up to me though, it's up to you. The Meadow Scene will still happen, just not in this chapter. Next one, probably. Actually, yes. Next one. So why don't you guys review so I can get my butt going? c:**

* * *

Chapter 6 Excerpt:

_Kissing him now was much, much different from kissing him before. His once ice-cold lips were now burning as his lips moved against mine. It was a short kiss, but it was a sweet one and it was enough to baffle me. He ended our kiss too soon and looked down at me, beaming. "I'll see you tomorrow", he whispered._

_I watched him gallop happily to his car, and I watched him wave expressively at me from the inside as he zoomed away. I imagined standing there for a while because by the time I snapped out of it, Christian and Dylan were getting out of the Jetta and walking towards me._

_It seemed as if I was doing that a lot lately._

* * *

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

After a long chat with Christian (who was nosier than ever and who reminded me more and more everyday how similar she was to Alice), I ran at vampire-speed into my room and slammed the door shut. _I am an idiot, _I thought to myself. How could I have ever let him do that? I should have known it was coming. What am I going to do? God, I'm an idiot.

I laid face-down on my bed and kicked my shoes off lazily. I rolled over a little and checked the clock. 11:30. Only 11:30. I sighed and rolled back over onto my face. If I had known how catastrophic moving back to Forks was going to be, I wouldn't have gone through with it. Ugh.

I rolled onto my back with a huff. Why didn't Christian or Dylan tell me that they were here? They had known the grudge I held against the whole Cullen family. I had honestly only come back because I missed Charlie, missed this house, missed the green. Missed my human life. _Which included Edward_, I reminded myself. I closed my eyes and tryed to shake the thought away. I wasn't about to give in to him, the man (or something like that) who broke my heart, tore me down, left a hole so big in my chest you could have fit the universe in it.

I sighed. Of _course_ I was going to give in. I still loved him and I still felt for him. The kiss today, I decided, made the decision for me.

I thought about the kiss now, finally letting the walls down. It was warm and so incredibly sweet at the same time. Soft. Despite myself, I smiled at the memory. He was finally warm to me. He could finally touch me in a way that didn't make me shiver at his icy-coldness. Although he did make me shiver in other ways...

I frowned at myself. I am so ridiculous, I thought. Opening my eyes, I looked at the clock again, which only read 11:34. I was probably going to do something drastic if time didn't go by any faster.

But did I really want time to go by? Wouldn't speeding up the process only mean being with Edward faster? Of course. And deep down inside, it was what I really wanted. As much regret and hurt I felt about him leaving me, it was nice to have him chasing after me day after day. It was nice to see him have to do all of the work. We were balanced now. I closed my eyes again and imagined the future if he and I were together again. I imagined me as a Cullen, as a member of the family. A wedding. Our own house, living as husband and wife. If only...

A few sharp taps at my window ripped me out of my reverie. My eyes flew open and I checked the clock. 11:39. Who in the world?

And then another wave of nostalgia washed over me. Who else would climb a tree and knock at my window? Who had the strength and the nerve? This was exactly like before, when I was a human. Begrudgingly, I ambled towards the window and threw the curtains aside. Sure enough, Edward sat peacefully on the tree outside, smiling triumphantly at me. I frowned and threw the curtains straight across the window to cover it. The full, tall, human-size window that replaced the small window before would only help him in his attempt to come in. Another tap on the window.

Then I heard a muffled, "Bella, if you don't let me in, I'll just break the window and you'll have to replace it." I sighed and walked back over to the window. I wouldn't want to have to explain something like that to a human and deal with Edward, too. I pulled the curtains aside once again and shoved the window open easily, almost breaking it by pushing too hard. Must be the nerves, I mused.

"Thank you." I stared at him stubbornly with my arms crossed, and he stared right back, a smirk playing along his lips. His hair was wind-blown and even with his clothes weather-worn, he looked sexier than ever. Oh why, God, why?!

I finally walked back to my bed and sat down, facing him. When he began to move towards the bed, I stopped him. "There's a chair over there, you can pull it over here." I looked pointedly at the rocking chair that I had kept from the other life. He looked at me as if to ask, "Really?" I nodded. "If you are too lazy, I can go get it myself."

He shook his head and chuckled as he brought the chair over to my bed, right at the edge. When he sat down, his legs touched mine. He might as well be laying on the bed with me, I thought. "Wow, irritating much?"

He laughed again. "I only want to be close to the girl I love."

I threw him a death glare. "Excuse me?"

He only laughed again. "You have vampire hearing now, Bella. And I didn't mumble."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms again. "Edward, why are you even here?" I growled.

"To talk to you of course. I couldn't wait until we had to formally meet tomorrow morning. I needed to see you." He smiled and playfully touched my hand. I shook it off, only for him to bring it back up and run his fingers along my arm. Annoying, charming, dead-sexy vampire.

Just then, Dylan barged into the room. He stood in the doorway and looked from me to Edward to our positions with disapproving eyes. "Told ya!" I heard in the background. Christian was a couple feet away, wiggling her fingers in the dim light. "Hi, Edward. I'm glad she didn't push you off the branch or anything." The thought never crossed my mind and I cursed myself internally for never thinking of it. How satisfying that would have been to see him fall, even if he would have landed nimbly. I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out like a child and they all laughed. Why I outta...

"Well... Then..." Dylan seemed awkward as he struggled for words. He glanced at Edward, who was back to ogling at me. I immeadiately felt uncomfortable with Dylan's and Christian's eyes watching carefully.

I laughed nervously. "Um, I guess... Uh..." I was at a loss of words.

Christian laughed loudly in the background. "Dylan come on. We have our _own_ lovey-dovey things to do in _our_ room."

Dylan ducked his head and smiled at us. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Once the door was closed, I became extremely conscious of Edward's eyes on me. I couldn't look at him, afraid that I would only be dazzled, so I looked at my desk in the corner. Pushing myself onto the bed to lay down, I slyly knocked Edward's hand off and slid under the covers, my eyes now on him. He wasn't smiling at me anymore, but he had such an intense look of adoration on, that I couldn't help but blush.

"I wonder why you are able to blush still." He brought his hand to my face and used the back of it to brush along my cheek. "It's not even cold."

"By cold do you mean normal?"

"Normal by vampire standards anyway."

We sat there like that for a while, him stroking my cheek, and our eyes finally meeting. He upgraded from my cheek to my hair, stroking it back from my face. "Why are you doing that?" I wondered out loud.

"Because I miss it", he murmured.

A burst of adrenaline ran through my veins; half from how much I loved to hear that, and half from anger. "Is that why you've decided you wanted me again? Because you miss it? Because you feel guilty about leaving me in the first place?" His hand froze in my hair and the look on his face assured me that I had said too much. I blushed again.

After a long pause, he responded, "Bella, I didn't leave you because I didn't want you."

I stared at him, shocked, my face removing all hints of blushing. I probably looked more ill than anything. "What in the _world_ are you talking about, Edward?"

"I wanted you, so badly, Bella. It wasn't you that I left, my darling, it was the danger that I took with me."

I stared him in the eyes, searching for anything false or suspicious. I only saw sincerity and my cheeks were filled with color again.

"I've missed those cheeks so much." He untangled his hand from my hair and went back to stroking my cheek. I was close to exploding. With bliss? With anger? I didn't know. "I was surprised that you kept that trait with you. I asked Carlisle about it, and he says that he's never seen or heard of that in all the history of vampires." He smiled down at me. "You're special."

I frowned at him. "You make it sound like I'm an outcast or something!"

"No", he laughed. "You're just special, as Alice, Jasper, and I are. And I guess how Christian is too. You know, she sort of reminds me of--"

"Alice?" We laughed together in the dark, and it sounded like a melody of bells.

"Exactly. That's strange. And Dylan... he reminds me a little of Jasper."

"How?"

"Just because... He's a bit strange and quiet. And he's with Christian." I had to admit, the thought never struck me, but now they seemed so similar.

"Yes, I suppose."

We stared at each other for a moment longer, until his hand stopped on my cheek. He moved it to my throat, paused, then to my chest. I stopped breathing. He stared at it intently, and frowned. "Your heartbeat." I exaled. "I'll always miss that. And I'll miss hearing it race every time I look at you."

I frowned at him. "You're not going to get it back anytime soon", I whispered. It hurt that he was missing the old me. Wasn't the new me all the better?

As if he read my mind, he remarked, "Bella, please do not misunderstand me. I am even more in love with you now than when you were human, if that's even possible." He smiled and stared into my eyes, using the smoldering trick again. It worked, and I was in the same misty trance as before. It seemed as if I couldn't form a coherent sentence, and I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Damnit.

He chuckled. "I love when you hesitate like that. It lets me know I still dazzle you, among other things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bella, you _are_ being difficult when it comes to letting me in, but you aren't exactly keeping your attraction for me as inconspicuous as you'd like." I could feel my face turn the deepest shade of red. I, on the other hand, had thought that I was doing quite well with acting all nonchalant.

I sighed, stubborn again. We sat there staring at each other until Edward snickered again. "Ugh, why do you keep laughing at me?"

"Because you are so adorable, my dear." So fast that I could not have prevented it, he leaped onto the bed with me, under the covers, and had his arms around me. I turned my head to give him a stern, disapproving look, but his face was so close to mine, I was momentarily stumped. Again. "I'm sorry", he began. "I couldn't help myself."

"Who's complaining?" Even as I said the words, I wanted to shoot myself.

"I'm not. Definitely not." He easily rolled me over to face him, somehow keeping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I automatically snuggled closer to him, wondering why I wasn't protesting.

We laid in my bed for quite some time, cuddling closer to each other, wrapping our bodies together. I couldn't feel the heat of his body, but I felt warm.

"Bella, look at me."

I obeyed and brought my head up to look at him, but he surprised me with a short peck on the lips. I looked at him in shock and my lips tingled. I was starving for more.

As if on cue, he bent his head down to mine again and we kissed. Still soft, still sweet. After our lips parted, I whispered, "So, not to ruin the moment or anything, but we _are_ dating again, right?"

He smirked in the darkness. "Bella, love, I was just waiting for you to say yes."

And our lips met again.

* * *

**Phew! Another long chapter. I think there will be more of these long chapters because there is so much dialogue. I hope you liked it, I'm adding another chapter later this... morning? Haha, didn't realize it was so late (meaning 4:00 a.m., gahlee). Well, review anyway! I'm posting half of the meadow scene soon, so GET TO IT!**

**P.S. If you want a little teaser for the next chapter or so, here it is: I redid the author's note. If you read it before, try and see what's missing/new. There's your hint! (: btw, thanks to everyone who has reviewed/added me to their favorites/alerts lists! I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright, here is where things really start going. Kind of. Keep reading, and enjoy!**

**...Okay I lied. This chapter is really boring, and although it's the Meadow Scene, it's not as great as the other one. That whole bedroom scene kinda ruined it, sorry! I didn't find it very exciting until the very end. I just wanted this chapter to clarify how they really feel about each other. Read on? :)**

**OH YEAH and now I am allowing ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, so if you're too lazy to get your own account, here's your chance to review anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Excerpt:

_As if on cue, he bent his head down to mine again and we kissed. Still soft, still sweet. After our lips parted, I whispered, "So, not to ruin the moment or anything, but we are dating again, right?"_

_He smirked in the darkness. "Bella, love, I was just waiting for you to say yes."_

_And our lips met again._

* * *

We lay, side by side, for the whole night. Once in a while, I would lift my head up from our embrace and he would place his lips on mine and the sparks would fly. As much fun as I was having being with him again, as a couple, I unfortunately still had quite a few things on my mind.

When morning came, neither of us was willing to climb out of bed. Still, there was an aching inside of me for the meadow. For _our_ meadow. I looked into Edward's eyes, and he knew. After getting out of bed, I stood in the mirror and observed myself. My hair was still perfect, fortunately, and I was less pale-looking, thanks to my rosy cheeks. Moving around, I went to my closet and picked out a deep blue, plunging v-neck and grey jeans. I slipped a light-grey cardigan over the v-neck after putting on my sneakers and was ready to go. Edward watched me from the bed (turning around when necessary, of course) and smiled when I was finished. He came over to me and grabbed me by the waist, slamming his lips up against mine. He kissed me urgently then and without holding back. It felt warm and good, and now we could kiss without worrying about me being crushed, or the venom mixing into my bloodstream.

Once we were done, I looked up at him dreamily. He laughed. "I'm glad that you aren't a flimsy human again, Bella. I can kiss you the way I want now." I blushed and he took me in his arms again.

After a while, we snuck out of my room, him leading me by the hand, and paused in front of Dylan and Christian's room. We listened and heard muted talking and giggles from Christian with an occasional chuckle from Dylan. Deciding it was time to leave, we began to decend the stairs when their door flung open. "Oh no you don't!"

Christian came out and pulled me away from Edward, into her arms. "No way, sir. You are not allowed to take my best friend away from me."

Dylan came into view and laughed. "Christian, you're being silly."

Christian shook her head vigorously. "No, I am most definitely not! I can see it! They are in love again, and he's going to take her away to the Cullen household! She'll be with them all the time and I'll be here, all alone!" After a moment, she shot a loving look at Dylan and ammended. "Not completely alone. But enough to make me miserable! What am I going to do without my sister!"

I laughed, escaping her hold on me. "Christian, I will still live here, if not close to you." I stopped to wink at Edward. "Now can I please go spend a day with the man I love?" The words made me laugh. I could have easily said 'boyfriend'.

She frowned for a second, and then smiled. "I can see you coming back. See ya!" She turned around and threw herself onto Dylan who looked embarrassed again. They went into the room and shut the door loudly.

"Well," I concluded. "I guess that's our cue to leave!"

We walked downstairs human speed and opened the front door to the sun. I looked down at our intertwined hands and saw that we were glittering slightly. I giggled and ripped my hand away from his. Edward threw a confused look in my direction and I squealed. "Race ya!"

Running was still exhilerating, even after 50 years of it. The speed, the way the wind whipped against my face and my hair, the adrenaline. And the fact that I was running beside Edward, not on his back, made me smile all the more. We were together. We were always going to be together.

Once we reached the meadow and slowed to a trot, I grabbed ahold of Edward's hand and held it tight. We walked into the beautiful meadow and I was filled with delight. I could hear the trickling stream in the distance and the wind blowing through the tall grass. I led Edward to the center, where we had been together so long ago. I laid myself down and patted the patch of grass next to me. "Sit."

He laid down beside me instead, lifting my body up to place his arm around me. Once again, he constricted them around my shoulders and held me tight to him. He whispered into my ear, "You were my life then. You are my life now. And you will always be my life, Isabella Swan." I smiled and snuggled closer to him, fitting my head comfortably between his jaw and his collarbone. Content.

I realized, after much thinking, that Edward was not going to leave me again. If he left, I would only chase after him, now that we were equals. He could not run far, at least not without me catching up. I thought about every possible way that he could leave and kept a mental list, just in case. It was silent for a while, and I kept tensing and untensing as I came up with ways he could leave and then reasons why he wouldn't.

"I can't take it any longer." I glanced up behind my eyelashes as Edward pouted. "What in the world are you concentrating so intensely about?"

I frowned. "Well, quite frankly, it is none of your business."

We scowled at each other, both of us sparkling in the sunlight. I sighed, resigned. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I was happy that my humanity was no longer a factor when it came to our physical relationship. He could hug and tug and squeeze as much as he'd like, and it wouldn't hurt me. I thrilled at the idea.

"Edward?" I looked into his glimmering eyes.

"Yes, love?" I ducked my head.

"There are... some questions I want to ask you." I stammered. I felt incredibly lame and nervous.

"Ask away."

"Alright." I thought for a minute, deliberating. "Well, first and foremost. Do you love me?"

"Always. Never forget that." He looked down at me to assure me with his eyes, and I smiled while my cheeks changed color once again. "Next?"

"Why did you leave?"

He looked at me pointedly. "I thought we already discussed this."

"Yes, but I just want a confirmation."

"I left because I was no good for you. I was ruining your humanity. If I had known that it was going to poof away and you were to become a vampire so soon, I would have stayed with you. I never wanted that for you, Bella. I wanted you to be healthy and happy."

"And human?"

He nodded. "I thought it was best if I left you and you lived a normal life."

"Normal? Meaning me, stuck in my room on Friday nights, reading? Cooking for Charlie? Cleaning the house? Studying? No friends worth hanging out with on the weekends?" I imagined Jacob and wanted to take it back. "Normal. Huh." I chuckled internally.

"Yes, normal. And you aren't normal. You were never normal." He paused, reflecting. "Bella, if I had known... that you were in so much... pain." He had such a look of anguish on his face, I raised my hand and stroked it, trying to calm him down. It worked for the most part. He continued. "I was in pain, too. Do not doubt that for a minute. I was a mess. I would have eventually came to my senses and come home to you. I would have begged for you to take me back. I loved you, so incredibly much. When I found out that you were... bitten, I went straight to Volterra. Even after stepping into the sunlight and revealing for two seconds that I was a vampire, they still did not kill me. They played it off as some sort of a joke, screaming out onto the streets, 'What the devil is wrong with you! Wearing costume make-up in broad daylight, are you mad?" Everyone who saw me laughed and went on their way. Just like that."

He breathed in deep. "Any more questions?"

I hesitated, bringing my hand back to the comfortable confines of his throat and wrapped my arm around Edward. "...Are you going to leave again?"

I ducked my head as I felt his body stiffen. "Why would you ask that, Bella."

"Because I'm curious." I noted how strong I sounded. If only he knew how weak I truly was.

He paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "I would be an imbecile if I were to leave you ever again, Bella. There is no more reason to do so. I don't have to worry anymore about your humanity, and I cannot hurt you physically on accident anymore. You are the same kind of vampire that I am, and so I won't ever have to doubt your morals. We are right. We are happy. We are together. I don't see any reason why I should leave you."

I thought about the millions of reasons I had thought of just moments ago. "If you say so."

We laid together again, from when the sun was directly overhead to when the sun burned a lovely auburn color, reflecting off our skin and onto the plants surrounding us, throwing rainbows everywhere. We admired the colors and watched as the sky went from yellow to blue, making the shrubbery around us all the more enchanting.

We were still as stone until Edward began to fidget. I looked over my shoulder at him with curious eyes while I watched him holding on to me. He looked extremely anxious. I laughed. "Edward, are you alright?"

He froze, unaware that I had noticed. "I am beyond fantastic."

I giggled, and whispered so low under my breath that I was unsure if he heard me or not. "Could've fooled me."

After a moment, he suddenly flipped me over to face him. "Bella, do you love me?"

I guffawed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm being quite serious, actually."

I sighed and laughed. "Edward, I love you. I loved you the day I first laid my eyes on you. I loved you when we were first together. I loved you when you left me, and as much as I tried not to, I loved you even while you were gone. I loved you while I changed. I loved you all the more when I saw you again, after 50 long years, in that dreadful cafeteria. I love you now, more than any vampire ought to love another."

He chuckled, his breathing uneven. I looked at him curiously again, wondering what he was thinking. "That's wonderful", he mused.

Suddenly, he jerked him self upright and took me along with him. He stared intently into my eyes, searching for something. He stood us up and kneeled down on one knee. I laughed airily. "Edward, what are you doing?" I breathed.

His eyes burned into mine with the intensity of a thousand suns. He took my left hand in both of his hands and laughed shakily. "Bella, I love you so incredibly much. Do you know that?"

I could only nod.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I felt as if my heart began to beat again. "I love you with my soul, with my everything, with the very core of my being. I love you more than you will ever know. You are my all. Will you..."

He froze mid-sentence, still staring at me. His eyes had changed from burning to frozen in a matter of seconds and his features were hard, his nostrils flared. His hands clenched onto my hands tightly. "Ouch, Edward, that hurts." I whispered, afraid to ruin the moment. I knew what he was getting at. _Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!_ I screamed at him in my head. Now I knew what 'loaded questions' meant. Oh, Alice.

Lost in my train of thought, I hardly heard Edward when he hissed, "Bella, run!"

It was too late when Edward and I crouched in the tall grass. I saw something large, dark, and _furry_ emerge from the forest.

A werewolf.

* * *

**LOL, isn't it just hilarious how he's about to ask her to (gulp) marry him when a _werewolf_ comes along? Cracks me up. I told ya'll I'd incorporate the werewolves into the story somehow! (I edited out all of the ya'll's, they were irritating. I'm Texan, so it's expected.)**

**Heh heh, well, if you read the 'edited' Author's Note, you could have guessed it. Thanks for Kiari14 for letting me play around with her ideas!**

**Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW so I can start writing the next chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, first I want to thank **justm**, **Sarkule**, **Kiari14**, **Minniluna**, **XxShadowDragonxX**, **xXx.La.tua.cantante.xXx**, and **cullen1994** for reviewing! My e-mail is going wack-o, so I can't check for another day or so. Apologies! (Btw, I'm still accepting Anonymous Reviews.) (and Btw cullen1994, yes, they are at their meadow.)**

**I'd also like to say that I was just looking around at music and I came across this band called "We Are Wolves". And their song _Fight and Kiss_ kind of inspired this chapter I guess. It's a strange song, but I love it. It reminds me a lot of Jacob during Eclipse! ;)**

**Anyway, here's the story. Sorry if the chapter is a little short rushed, I didn't exactly know what to do with it. You get a little taste of Jacob & Bella before she mysteriously disappeared, it's similar to New Moon/Eclipse. That We Are Wolves song just inspired me to write. So I did. Strange, much? Haha...**

* * *

Chapter 8 Excerpt:

_He froze mid-sentence, still staring at me. His eyes had changed from burning to frozen in a matter of seconds and his features were hard, his nostrils flared. His hands clenched onto my hands tightly. "Ouch, Edward, that hurts." I whispered, afraid to ruin the moment. I knew what he was getting at._ Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!_ I screamed at him in my head. Now I knew what 'loaded questions' meant. Oh, Alice._

_Lost in my train of thought, I hardly heard Edward when he hissed, "Bella, run!"_

_It was too late when Edward and I crouched in the tall grass. I saw something large, dark, and furry emerge from the forest._

_A werewolf._

* * *

I didn't breathe. I turned my head slightly to the right and caught Edward's eyes. They were alarmed and large, as mine probably were. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't, too intent on listening for the wolf to move. I brought my eyes back up to the clearing towards the huge creature and saw that it's large, shining black eyes were fixed on mine in the darkness. I jumped, startled, and froze, my hand still locked with Edward's. I squeezed. We laid on our stomachs - Edward staring at me and me staring at the wolf, who was staring right back at me.

After what seemed like an eternity, the wolf calmly trotted back into the forest, making no sound whatsoever. Edward and I did not relax for a moment. I kept my eyes on the forest from which the werewolf emerged and left while Edward scooted closer to me, whispering into my ear. "What did it look like?"

I hesitated. "I'm pretty sure it was just big and black. And it had black eyes, too. It was staring at me, Edward. It wouldn't look away until it left." I felt a shudder rip though my body and my voice was panicked. I looked at him finally. "Edward, I couldn't even smell it! We should have smelt it before it even got here!"

He stared at me, and shrugged helplessly. I shook my head as I brought my eyes back to the forest. Suddenly, a teenager emerged and strolled casually to the center of the clearing, not more than 10 feet away from us.

"Bella, I know it's you. You guys can come out now."

--

My head immeadiately began to pound. Where had I heard that voice before? How... How did it (well, I guess 'he' is the proper term now) know my name? I squirmed uneasily around, keeping my hand intertwined with Edward's. I ransacked my brain for any bells to ring, but it was a failed attempt. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Nothing.

I frowned as I realized that my human memories were now beginning to deteriorate. I blinked away the sudden tears that welled up in my eyes, and came to my senses, looking back up at the familiar teenager. Or... Was it a full-grown adult? I couldn't tell in the darkness. All I could see were his height and his bulging muscles. He reminded me a lot of Emmett with his athletic build.

I tried to slowly sit up, but Edward yanked me down. "What do you think you're doing!" He hissed.

"I don't know, Edward." I felt weary all of a sudden. "I get the strange feeling that I know him from somewhere. I don't think he'd hurt us."

"You can't just trust them like that," He snapped. "Werewolves are dangerous. He could still be a young one!"

I shook my head in frustration. "I recognized his voice. I think he's someone I've known personally in the past." Impossible, I thought to myself. I'd never known a werewolf in my life, though I was aware that they existed, thanks to Dylan and his many frightening stories. "Maybe he's nice?"

Edward shook his head angrily. "Bella, this is dangerous. He might be dangerous. We need to go, _now_."

I simply stared at him blankly in the eyes, intent on staying. He held my hand tight and looked at me pleadingly. "Bella?"

Pulling my hand gently away from his, I pushed myself nimbly off the ground and stood up. Edward's face was shocked and pained, and I felt a pang of chagrin. I didn't need to hurt him, but I wanted so badly to know where I knew this strange man from. Teenager. Guy. Whatever he was.

Once I stood up, my eyes met with the werewolf's eyes. He was a little stalky looking, too muscular for his own good. Yet still incredulously tall. I felt like I knew him, very well, and my eyes strained to see him clearer in the moonlight. A smirk appeared on his face. "My God, it's actually you!" He murmured. "You're back!" He threw his head back and laughed into the night. "Wait 'til the guys hear about this!"

I felt confused. I'm _back_? "What are you talking about?"

"Bella, don't you remember me?"

"No, of _course_ I don't remember you. I've never known a filthy werewolf in the entirety of my existence."

He frowned; I'd obviously hit him below the belt. "That's too bad. We used to have fun together hangin' out in Jake's garage."

I flinched at name. Jake was someone who was still etched into my mind. Suddenly, my mind flashed back to another time, another era.

_"Bella?" I heard his voice squeak and I giggled. The sound felt foreign.  
__  
"Jacob when are you gonna grow up?"  
__  
He laughed with me. "I have no clue. Soon, I hope. That way I can be with you."  
__  
I frowned. "Jake..."  
__  
"I know, Bella, I know. You're still in love with him. But you can't blame a guy for having his hopes up, y'know?"  
__  
"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. By the way, even if you were older, I would be older too. I'm still older than you no matter what!"  
__  
He took me into this arms and laughed a throaty laugh as I tried to escape. "But Bella, I'm so much bigger than you. That outta count for something!"  
__  
We laughed (well, more like he laughed) and wrestled, entangled together on his bed. So much had changed between us, and I had a feeling that Jake was feeling more than friendship for me. I felt guilty as I contemplated how much I was using him._

_There was a brief, awkward silence before he spoke. "Bella, I know you're hurting right now. And I'm sorry, because I know I'm not making it any better. But I just want to let you know, so nothing gets mixed up in the future. I..." He paused, looking at me. I noticed the change in color under his bronze skin. Was he blushing? "Bella, there's no easy way for me to say this."_

_I nodded. "Jake, just spit it out." I felt immeadiately nervous and regretful._

_"Bella. I'm in love with you."_

I broke out of my reverie and saw that the teenager-man had stepped closer. Behind me I could hear Edward's fierce growls, which grew louder and louder with every step he took, yet the... adolescent remained calm, continuing to move closer and closer. When he was about two feet away from me, I motioned with my hand for him to stop. Edward, at this point, was hissing so loudly, it hurt my ears. I looked down at him and smiled, hoping to soothe his fears. I didn't. He refrained from growling or hissing, but he gave a death glare to the teenager, as if to say, "Try me."

Once I our eyes met again, the boy laughed. "You really don't remember, huh?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"You don't remember La Push? 'Study groups' every Tuesday and Thursday? Sunday mornings, when we would watch Jake work on the Rabbit? Remember when we thought Jake ditched us for Sam's gang? God, that was so terrible. You... You disappeared right after that." He looked sullen, and I felt the urge to comfort him.

I felt my memory rushing back at me, little clips of my past. "What did you say?"

"You disappeared." He shook his head sadly and looked at the ground.

"No, before that."

He brought his head up and looked at me again, this time with a little hope in his beady eyes. "Oh. We thought Jake and Embry ditched us, remember?"

A flashback of him and I, driving him to his house. We were both upset, him being more sad and wistful. I was infuriated. I shook my head and I processed the memory. The surprise was apparent in my voice, and my eyes widened.

"Quil Ateara?"

* * *

**Review? :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Holy crap! I know that 13 reviews is seriously nothing to some people, but as a beginner here, I never thought that I was gonna get over 50! Thanks guys, keep 'em cominnn. (RMR, Anonymous Reviews still allowed!)**

**And about the last chapter: I was gonna make it Jake, but I thought it'd be more surprising to make it Quil. And it adds a little length to my story too.**

**P.S. This chapter is REALLY short, but that can't be helped.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Excerpt:

_I felt my memory rushing back at me, little clips of my past. "What did you say?"_

_"You disappeared." He shook his head sadly and looked at the ground._

_"No, before that."_

_He brought his head up and looked at me again, this time with a little hope in his beady eyes. "Oh. We thought Jake and Embry ditched us, remember?"_

_A flashback of him and I, driving him to his house. We were both upset, him being more sad and wistful. I was infuriated. I shook my head and I processed the memory. The surprise was apparent in my voice, and my eyes widened._

_"Quil Ateara?"_

* * *

I could only gasp as Quil nodded cheerily. A huge grin stretched across his face, and his white teeth shone against his tan skin, reminding me of Jacob, of La Push. I couldn't help but grin back at him as he ran towards me. I was as surprised as Edward was when he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a fierce hug. I only laughed, which caused him to laugh. We were shaking in each other's arms, laughing and happily sobbing (dry sobbing for me) at the same time. "Quil... buddy... you... stink..." I managed between laughs.

He couldn't refrain either. "Bells... you... do... too..." We both kept laughing and looking into each other's eyes with friendly recognition until Edward cleared his throat. Then the roaring diminished to giggles, then to deep breaths as we tried to regain ourselves. The breaths were unneeded in my case, but I took them anyway, enjoying the moment. I had part of my memory back, and I was euphoric.

When we were done with our laughing fit, we could only look at each other, smiling. "What until Jake hears about this! A vampire? God, Bella, we thought you freakin' died!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Well, technically, Bella, you _are_ dead."

I notioned with my hands at my body. "Look at me! Do I look dead?"

"Hell no, and I'm sure glad about that! You still clumsy?"

I blushed, remembering the horrific quality. "Silly werewolf, I'm a vampire now. Vampires don't do clumsy."

"I see you still have a blushing problem," he said laughing.

"Yup, I don't know how, but I do. It kinds sucks sometimes, but oh well. Makes me feel human still." I looked down at Edward, who was staring back at me in awe.

"I wonder how Jake and Sam are gonna react to this. They're probably gonna flip. And I can't believe you have golden eyes! I'm super glad." He paused, thinking. "Were you changed here, or where? You know, the rules still apply..."

I looked up, his last sentence catching my attention. "Rules?"

Edward stood up beside me suddenly, slithering an arm around my waist. "I'm sorry to break up this little pow-wow, but Bella, we really do need to get you back home."

I shook my head at Edward, confused at his sudden need to have me home. "Edward, I don't have a curfew anymore, remember?"

"Yes, but I can read Christian's mind right now, and she wants you home immeadiately. I also have a few things to discuss with Carlisle." He threw a side-glance at Quil as he said this. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to see this or not.

I was immeadiately suspicious. "Are you trying to hide something from me? I'll just call Christian from here on my cell, and you can go home. Quil and I will be okay, we've got a lot of catching up to do anyway." I grinned at Quil as I reached for my cell in my back pocket. Inches from the phone, I felt Edward's hands grab ahold of my wrists, keeping me from getting it. I looked at him. "What the hell's your problem?" I hissed.

He leaned into me, whispering into my ear so low that Quil probably wouldn't have heard it (even with his super-werewolf hearing). "Bella, I'll explain everything once we get to my house. I already texted Christen to tell her to meet us there while you were reuniting with your long-lost..." He turned and gave Quil a look of disgust. "... friend."

I stared at him in shock. "Look Edward, he's my friend. He wouldn't hurt me."

"He wouldn't hurt _you_, Bella, but he would hurt Dylan gladly. I'll explain it later, just come on." He hissed in my ear.

I had never seen Edward so stern before. I decided to let it slide. "Hey, Quil. My friend Christen is really worried about me so I probably need to go home. I'll call Jake and all of you guys so we can reunite again, kay?"

Quil raised his eyebrows. "There are more of you?"

"Yeah, when I was changed..."

Edward ripped me away then, stopping me mid-sentence. "Okay, well, Quil, she'll call you. Right now, it's urgent that we get home quickly."

We ran then, vampire-speed, and I saw Quil's face twist in confusion as we ripped through the trees.

Once we reached the road, I jumped off Edward's back and stood beside him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His nostrils were flared again, but this time it was out of anger. He sucked in deep breaths, as if to steady himself, although he didn't need them. He wasn't looking at me, but at the road. "Edward... Did I upset you? Was it something I said?"

He looked at me sharply and his face was hard, his eyes a million years away. "Just follow me."

I nodded my head, confused. We ran all the way back to the Cullen's house, where Christian and Dylan were already situated in the living room. Alice sat cross-legged on the floor, playing with the hem of her shirt. When we walked into the room, she glanced up from her shirt and her eyes were alarmed. She immeadiately got up, and came to my side. She held my hand and said, "Bella. I know why I couldn't see the other decision. A werewolf. There's some sort of a... Glitch. Christian couldn't see it either and she was reading Edward's future as well. The dog wasn't going to go into the area around your meadow, but then smelt you and Edward. He was very indecisive about it."

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Are you trying to tell me that you can't see the future if it involves werewolves?"

"Yes." She seemed impatient with me, as if I were an idiot.

I collapsed onto the couch, overwhelmed. It was too much for one night. I ran my hands through my hair and situated myself, preparing for a long night. "So. Can anyone please tell me what these rules are?"

* * *

**Blah. Review?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Some of the details are extremely vague in this chapter, due to my laziness. I am really not in the mood to go hunt down information from the books. ****My e-mail was being wack-o again, so I'd like to thank **xx-twilight7-xx**, **justm**,** x-rosepetals-x**,** cullen1994**,** kiari14**,** CCgirl1410**,** DazzledMom**, **EdwardCullen-'RocksMySocks'-**, and **Literacy Actress**. Thanks again for the great reviews and sorry I couldn't respond!**

Anonymous Reviews are still allowed and will always be allowed from now on. **As you read my story, I find it easier if you choose the 1/2 page option, with bigger font up there in that upper-right-hand-corner. I dunno, it's your choice.**

**The bright side of today? I reserved my copy of Breaking Dawn at Border's yesterday (for the party! :D) and I saw _Dark Knight_ last night. Heath, why are you dead?**

**If you haven't seen it already, GO. ****But only after you've read this chapter and review, kthnx (:**

* * *

Chapter 10 Excerpt:

_I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Are you trying to tell me that you can't see the future if it involves werewolves?"_

_"Yes." She seemed impatient with me, as if I were an idiot._

_I collapsed onto the couch, overwhelmed. It was too much for one night. I ran my hands through my hair and situated myself, preparing for a long night. "So. Can anyone please tell me what these rules are?"_

* * *

"Would you believe me if I told you that werewolves have existed as long as us vampires have?" Carlisle stepped into the room then, looking casually at me.

I stared at him, weary as I answered. "Well, yes, I already know that." I tried to keep my attitude at the minimum by complimenting. "Dylan already did the favors of explaining them."

I looked over at him and smiled greatfully although he did not smile back.

When I turned back to look at Carlisle, there was a somewhat concerned and grim expression on his face. "Bella, you are almost family to us now, and we want to protect you."

"Yes, I know. And thank you, very much for that." My heart fluttered (metaphorically) at the word 'almost'.

"You're welcome, but you don't know the whole story yet." He paused, closing his eyes. "When I first arrived in Forks, the werewolves didn't exist. But once we got settled down," he nodded towards the others as he said this, "they started to evolve. As enemies, their job was to hunt us down no matter what. I met secretly with the pack's alpha and managed to discuss things with him. We arranged a treaty between the groups. We drew a borderline to divide La Push and Forks, and we decided to stay on our sides. It was peaceful for the most part." His eyes flashed open. "But there are always rules."

_Obviously_, I thought.

"I know that you already know most of that already, but our new friends Christian and Dylan failed to observe the local rules." With this, he glanced at them lovingly, smiling as they flinched away. His kind eyes were somewhat menacing and almost accusing. Who was this man who called himself Carlisle? I looked beside me at Edward, who was staring out the window at the surrounding forrest.

I decided to cut the crap. "What rule did they break _exactly_, Carlisle? I , unfortunately, failed to observe the rules as well."

He turned to me, alarmed. "You don't know the rules?"

"No, Carlisle. I was changed before Quil was even changed."

"I could have sworn you were still a human when the werewolves began to change. I would have suspected Jacob to tell you once he was changed, since he was a good friend of yours. Did he fail to mention to you that he was turning into a dog?"

I flinched, both at both the memory and the slur. Carlisle made it sound worse than anyone else did. "Well, we were good friends."

He walked around the room to where Christian and Dylan were sitting. He sat beside them, squeezing their hands and smiling warmly. "Would you care to explain this to us, Bella? We've never heard this side of the story yet, and Christian and Dylan seem to be as unknowledged as us."

I smiled tightly. It was hard for me since Jake's sudden interest in Sam hurt almost as much as when Edward left. "Before anything happened, Jake, Embry, Quil and I would always hang out in Jake's garage. After Edward left," my face burned, "I began to hang around with the La Push boys more. Their... flamboyancy attracted me. I liked the risks they took... and the danger involved."

I could hear Edward's low growl beside me. I remembered I had promised him no danger, no risks. But he couldn't have expected me to keep that promise when he couldn't keep any of his. I rubbed his hand with my thumb and continued, hoping it would calm him. "We had noticed that several boys around their age were starting to join some sort of a 'gang', except it was nothing like a gang. It was almost like... the unofficial police force of La Push. They were all about pride and protection, and it was weird how attached to each other they all were. They were always together, and it was like some sort of cult." I shivered. "It scared us all."

I swallowed, tightening my hold on Edward's hand. This part was the most painful. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper grimace, and I knew he was feeling the same pain. "Then Jacob left us. He disappeared one day, and Billy blamed it on mono. But instead of bringing him to the hospital, they brought him to Sam's house. He wasn't allowed any visitors." I sighed and waited until I felt like my voice wasn't going to break. I was frowning. "Embry was next. I was never close to him, but I still felt the need to rip off Sam's head. Already, Jake was hanging out with him and wouldn't leave his side. Soon Embry joined them, along with two other guys. It was hell, to watch them run around together like best friends. Like brothers. Quil and I had to face the same thing."

Carlisle cleared his throat quietly. "Is there more?"

"When Jacob left, it was too much. It was almost as bad as..." I paused, embarrassed that I would bring it up again. "... So I was alone again. And desperate. Then I found Christian and Dylan, and I begged them to change me. And they did. After meeting them, I never saw Quil or Jake or anyone again. Until tonight." I could hear the hope in my voice, and it unnerved me.

I exhaled loudly, as if I'd been holding my breath. I looked up at Carlisle now, who stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, Bella, they broke the most important rule. We are not allowed to kill humans for our own selfish needs."

I could hear my sharp intake of breath. "Alright then, what's the problem? They haven't hunted anyone, I've lived with them for over 50 years, and I've known them since they moved to Forks."

He stared at me for a while; a calm, almost expectant expression on his face. "But Bella, they bit you."

The whole room fell silent as my face contorted. The two didn't hunt me and had no intentions whatsoever. I begged for them to change me! I looked in their direction and their eyes were bulging out of their heads. I could sense fear. I turned back to Carlisle who was patiently waiting for a response. I couldn't piece anything together at first; I was being especially slow tonight. "Carlisle, yes, they bit me, they changed me, right here in Forks. But they didn't _hunt_. I asked them to change me. There's no rule about that."

Carlisle shook his head, frustrated. "It doesn't matter that you wanted it, Bella. In order for us to hunt, we'd have to bite. You were bitten, therefore killing your humanity. That, in their minds, is hunting. And they killed you." Yes, they had killed me, but only the _human_ side of me. But what did it matter to the werewolves anyway? I became one of the good guys. There wasn't any real danger, I had never even tasted human blood and I never had the urge to. Why was it such a big deal?

"Carlisle, I don't see what the panic is for. What does it matter, in the end? I am one of the good vampires now. I wouldn't hurt anyone, and I don't believe I've crossed the borderline into La Push since I've changed." My expression brightened. "Well, if Christian and Dylan deserve to be punished, thewerewolves should be, too! They've come onto our side. Quil was in the meadow with us."

"They have a right to inspect things, Bella. You were a new vampire and they can't afford new vampires."

"I thought the treaty was for the Cullen's only", I snapped.

Carlisle rubbed his temples, thinking. "Yes, but the treaty is talking about 'vegetarian' vampires in general, I believe. We'll just have to eventually talk this over with the werewolves. That's the only way to be sure."

I heard a low disgruntled grumble from everyone in the room. No one was willing to talk to werewolves, no matter what the cause was. I, on the other hand, was more willing than ever. "Yes!" I practically screamed.

Everyone turned to look at me, a strange expression on their faces. I blushed deeply and sunk lower into the couch. "I just want to see my old friends," I whispered.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh, interrupting the silence. "God, you are so _weird_." Everyone else laughed along, and the mood began to brighten.

"So it's settled," Carlisle announced. He turned to me. "Will you please notify the werewolves, Bella?"

I nodded cheerfully, as I took out my phone. I flipped through the numbers and picked out Quil's cell. I didn't have the slightest idea as to why I kept all of their numbers for over fifty years, but I was sure glad that I had. Picking out Quil's number, I pressed the call button and excused myself from the room, although I didn't see what the use was. I stepped outside into the humid, yet cool air as I heard the ring. I turned my head to look inside, where I noticed everyone was already going about their seperate ways. Edward stayed put, his back to the window.

"Hello?"

I turned my attention to the phone, laughing at how tired Quil sounded. "Did I wake you up?"

Quil laughed quietly. "Yeah, sorta."

"Too bad, buck-o. Did you tell Jake yet?"

"Yeah, Embry, too. They flipped, just like I said. We haven't told Sam yet, but no doubt Jake already let Sam know."

I was confused. "How's he supposed to let him know without telling him?"

"Werewolf stuff, Bella. Top secret."

I smiled into the darkness. "Sure, sure. Do you want to meet sometime this week?"

His answer was enthusiastic. "Yeah, Bells! It could be just like old times! Minus the whole mortal enemies thing. I won't even say anything about how much you stink."

"Well Quil, actucally, I was kind of wondering if the whole... pack could meet with the Cullens. We really need to discuss a few things." It sounded uncomfortable and formal. Very unlike the way things _usually_ were with Quil.

He was already growling, all traces of enthusiasm gone. "Bella, I can handle being around you because I knew you before. But these are vampires that I don't trust and who I hardly know. And the pack... if I can't even handle it, what makes you think any of the younger members are gonna be able to?"

I sighed. This was not going as planned. "Could you at least discuss it with Sam?"

"Sure, but I can't promise anything."

"That's good enough. I really miss ya, buddy!" I couldn't help but giggle again as I tried to lighten things up.

He laughed along, amused. "Even though I'm a 'filthy werewolf'?"

I scowled into the darkness. "That was before I knew who you were."

We laughed quietly together on the phone. "Well, Quil, we seriously have to hang out again."

"Yeah, we all miss ya."

We said our goodbyes, and as I stood in the darkness, looking up at the stars, I realized that I hadn't accomplished what I wanted by talking to Quil. I frowned. "What a disappointment", I murmured.

"Not a disappointment." I whipped around and Edward was right there, wrapping his arms around me. It startled me, but I was glad that he was there to comfort me. I cuddled into his embrace, closing my eyes as I rested my head on his chest, his chin resting on my head.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Review? Even if it was a lazy chapter? :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tomorrow I have to be up by 8:00 a.m. and it's 5:15 a.m. I'm up writing this chapter! And, y'know, dealing with insomnia ;) No way am I gonna have enough energy to babysit a 3yr old and a 1yr old. (sighs) The things I do for you all...**

**I better get some good reviews (:**

**P.S.** **_I quote from the actual book in this chapter_. Please recognize that one section is Stephenie Meyer's. _No copyright infringement intended_. Did I say that right? Who cares, you get the point. THAT ONE PART IS HERS, so please do not bother me about copying her or anything, I know already. I just didn't know how else to explain 'it' without using her words precisely. You'll see. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11 Excerpt:

_As I stood in the darkness, looking up at the stars, I realized that I hadn't accomplished what I wanted by talking to Quil. I frowned. "What a disappointment", I murmured._

_"Not a disappointment." I whipped around and Edward was right there, wrapping his arms around me. It startled me, but I was glad that he was there to comfort me. I cuddled into his embrace, closing my eyes as I rested my head on his chest, his chin resting on my head._

_This was going to be a long week._

* * *

After spending what seemed like only seconds more with Edward, Christian hauled me away from the Cullen house, still sullen from the conversation earlier. Dylan tagged along behind us, managing a laugh once in a while at my expression. We ran all the way home, seeing that they were in such a rush that they couldn't afford to drive.

Once we arrived at Charlie's house, I ran into my room and flopped onto my bed, glad for the comfort. It was times like these that I wished I could have been able to fall asleep. Sleeping seemed like the perfect way to pass time. I grumbled to myself with my face on the pillow, hating how things were flipped upside-down. Today had been so undeniably _perfect_. I could see why ninety-nine percent of all vampires loathed werewolves. They were always getting in the way.

I laid there for a while, murmuring and grumbling obscenities into the innocent pillow. I closed my eyes in the darkness and even tried to sleep. It was no use, of course. After a couple of hours of sulking, I finally sat up, startled at the figure sitting comfortably in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I almost shrieked until I realized that it was only Edward. Weird. He must have been especially sneaky, since I never once heard the window creak. Maybe I was just too occupied.

I leaped off the bed and skipped into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm so glad that you're here. It sucks not having you by my side every moment of the day."

He laughed, and then grimaced. "I wish you wouldn't hold me so tightly, Bella."

"And why not?" I said, slightly piqued.

He tried not to laugh, his lips forming a hard, straight line. "You smell like a dog."

I grumbled. _Really_?

I stood up and shook my hair out, pulling a lock to my face and sniffing. I shooed away from it, throwing it behind me as my face scrunched up. My God, I thought. It didn't seem that as earlier when I had _hugged_ the damn mutt! Edward chuckled behind me.

I turned around to glare as I grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

I took a long shower, removing all traces of werewolf. As I turned the heat of the water to the highest it could go, I imagined that I could feel the heat scathing my cold, stony skin. I tried to recall what heat truly felt like but only thought of my cheeks and Edward and I's physical relationship. Yet those were a _different_ kind of heat...

My cheeks burned although I knew no one could have heard me. I had only embarrassed myself. Sighing, I turned the shower off, knowing quite well that the temperature would not affect me, no matter what. It never had.

Looking into the foggy mirror of the bathroom, I tried to picture myself as a human again. I couldn't even remember the face. Something occurred to me as I stared into my reflection. Weren't vampires supposed to feel heat? I could remember the first time Edward and I had gone to the meadow. He had pressed his cheek to my chest, listening to my heartbeat. When he brought his face up for me to feel, it was warm, and he said he could feel it. That it was nice. And hadn't James been killed by _fire_? From the fire _burning_ him?

I ran out of the bathroom in my towel to the bedroom, eager to tell Edward about my epiphany. Maybe it was my gift! Once I scrambled into the room and shut the door, I felt Edward on me suddenly, grabbing my waist and kissing me passionately. I was surprised and it made me momentarily forget about the epiphany, but it was nice anyway. I melted into him, glad that I could feel the heat of his body. Or could I? I didn't know anymore.

Now that I concentrated on it, kissing Edward in my room, I noticed that I couldn't feel the temperature. It was still. Other than the heat I felt with Edward, I just _was_. It was a strange sensation, and it bothered me.

Edward noticed my lack of passion and my distance. He stopped and pulled away from me, looking at me in the eyes. "No, don't stop", I whispered.

He left me to go lay on the bed, seeming somewhat charged. "You're still wrapped in your towel." His voice was strained, and I wondered what was bothering him.

I hurried to the closet, picking out bedware that I could test myself in. I picked out a silky tanktop; no doubt that I could feel the coolness. I also chose very furry, nice-for-the-winter-if-you-were-a-human sweats. Before I pulled them on and before I could rip off the towel, I felt Edward's eyes on me. I turned my head in his direction, surprised. He was usually more polite about these things. "Edward, do you mind?"

"Mind what?" He looked at me with an expression I had never seen before. Temptation? Lust? It was strange, and I felt awkward standing there with a towel as the only protection my body had. It seemed so little and promiscuously see-through.

I tried to gain control over myself. "Y'know. Turning your head a little? I'm kind of about to change." I blushed again and again, one blush blending into the other as he did not answer or turn his head.

He slowly got off the bed, promenading towards me. Trying to... seduce me?

I laughed out loud at the outrageousness of it all. Edward stopped in front on me, wrapping one arm tautly around my waist. My laugh stopped abruptly as I soaked in the seriousness of the situation. He ran his hand through my already-dry hair, looking into my eyes, pulling me closer. His eyes were burning and they caused me to lean into him, melting into his arms, his perfect body. I traced my fingers shakily across his chest. He breathed unevenly into my face, and I inhaled his scent as if I had been starved. I clutched his shoulders, beginning to feel the passion.

Suddenly, the door opened, making a bang against the wall that made me jump in his arms. Christian barged in, furiously stomping straight to the closet and grabbing the articles I had picked out. She ripped Edward and I apart, so fiercely that I had to grab ahold of the towel or it would have fallen. She threw the clothes into my arms and on her way out, she screamed, "Control yourselves!"

After the door was closed and after we heard her door slam shut, I looked at Edward sheepishly. He frowned and turned around, facing the window. I could hear him grumbling. "...have the nerve... control myself... show her control... annoying little..."

Changing into my clothes, I strolled over to Edward, and turned him around with my arms. I led him to the bed, where I climbed in under the covers. He joined me, and we laid there with our arms constricted around each other. No heat, no intensity; only love.

It was silent, and I was the first to speak. "I'm sorry."

He grunted. "It wasn't your fault. That friend of yours..."

"Knows what's good for me." I smiled as I finished his sentence. Did she really?

"How is that, Bella? Two times today I have gotten so close to doing something special with you. And both times we were interrupted."

My heart (figuratively) fluttered as I recalled the conversation from earlier. "Edward, what _were_ you trying to ask me earlier?"

He smiled, forgetting that he was even irritated. "I have a feeling that you already know."

I smirked, nodding my head. He sighed contentedly, feeling for something in his pocket. "I wanted to do this differently, at the meadow. It would have been more romantic, and given the circumstances right now, I'm not sure if you're still willing, and I don't want to rush things..."

"Edward, spit it out." I was so giddy that it came out sharper than I had meant for it to.

He laughed, and pulled out a velvety black box from under the covers. "Isabella Marie Swan..."

"YES! YES, YES, YES!" I jumped out of the bed and danced around the room. Mid-dance, Edward grabbed ahold of me, squeezing me still. He stood me up straight by the window. He kneeled on one knee in the moonlight, looking up at me with laughter, excitement, and seriousness in his eyes. I was sure that my eyes reflected the feeling.

I beamed down a him as he cleared his throat. "Isabella. As you already know, you are my everything. I would give up anything for you, do anything for you. I am yours for eternity, and I hope that you will be mine. "He paused for a brief moment. He breathed, "Will you marry me?" He took the box and opened it carefully, causing me to gasp.

(**This is where I copy her**) Nestled into the black satin, the ring sparkled in the dim light. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

Unthinkingly, I stroked the shimmering gems. "It's so _pretty,_" I murmured to myself.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." My smiled widened and I threw my arms around his neck exuberantly, knocking both of us onto the ground. From there, I smothered his brilliant angel's face with kisses, whispering, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" as many times as I could.

Christian burst into the room once again, but I continued to smother. "She said yes?! Oh my God, she said yes! Dylan, she said yes!!" Christian jumped for joy and ran around the house, yelling "she said yes" to the world. It only added to the extreme exilheration. Edward's face was beaming in the moonlight as we kissed and hugged and kissed some more. I could hear Christian out on th street, shrieking "She said yes!" to the neighborhood. Dylan stood at my door and laughed, rolling his eyes, only to be knocked over by Christian as she came in.

Engaged. The word would have made me cringe fifty long years ago. But now, without any limits, without any boundaries, and _with_ _Edward_, I was free to do what I wished. I was free to be with him for as long as I wanted.

Engaged. Soon to be married. Together, forever.

Just as I was about to lead Edward to my bed, my cell rang loudly from across the room. Unwillingly untangling myself from Edward's embrace, I walked over and checked the caller ID.

Jacob.

* * *

**Didya like? I know I'm moving kind of fast with them, but whatever! And about that cliff hanger... I couldn't resist. He was in the middle of them in the real books, and he's gonna be in the middle of them in this story. I love his character too much to just ignore him. Review? :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Holy crap. 10 days; 90 reviews. W-O-W. Never thought I would see the day when I made over 50. All these reviews have made me incredibly happy. Break-up, Shmake-up. Problems, Shmoblems. You readers/reviewers are the BEST. Thank you! C:**

**P.S. Short chapter. And a bit sluggish. I'm tired and I seriously did NOT get any sleep this morning (haha) and I was pooped the whole day. Those little kids sure wear you out. So I'm going to bed really early tonight, and I started the chapter early. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 12 Excerpt:

_Engaged. The word would have made me cringe fifty long years ago. But now, without any limits, without any boundaries, and with Edward, I was free to do what I wished. I was free to be with him for as long as I wanted._

_Engaged. Soon to be married. Together, forever._

_Just as I was about to lead Edward to my bed, my cell rang loudly from across the room. Unwillingly untangling myself from Edward's embrace, I walked over and checked the callerr ID._

_Jacob._

* * *

I flipped the phone open eagerly, almost dropping it as I hurriedly moved it to my ear. So much for vampire gracefulness. "Hello? Jake, are you there?" I said breathlessly, anxious.

"Bells!"

The sound of his voice was both excrutiatingly painful and insanely jubilant. I think I squealed. "Jacob Black! It's really you!"

We were both laughing, gasping into the phone. It was unbelievable that we managed to understand each other through all of the staggered breathing and random laughter. But I figured, that was just the way Jacob and I were. "Bella, my god. I've missed you so much all these years. I can't believe you were still alive after all this time!"

"What about you! You were a _werewolf_, and you didn't even tell us? Quil and I had been worried sick!"

"It's like a pack rule, we're not supposed to tell unless it's crucial." I could imagine him shrugging indifferently.

"Geez, what's up with all these rules?" I paused, the question being hypothetical. My tone turned thoughtful. "My best friend Jake, my mortal enemy." I laughed into the phone, hoping that he wouldn't say anything negative to ruin the exultant feeling I had built up.

He laughed along. "Seriously, that sounds so wack for us. Enemies? You and me? Yeah, right. How come you never called me and told me about you changing into a vampire?"

I was stumped. "Well... I..." _Well, quite frankly, you ditched me and I thought you hated me_. _I tried to forget you._

"Haha, Bells, it's okay, I got it. I'm sure you just wanted to get out of Forks as soon as you could. Thank God you didn't come to me anyway. I wasn't very well-trained and I probably would have ripped you to shreds."

I shuddered, but tried to keep it light. "You? Rip me to shreds? Ha! You know I've always been stronger." I giggled.

"Oh yeah right! I was totally always holding my strength back around you, duh. You were a girl, and a measly one at that. I didn't want to be unpolite and I promised that I would never hurt you. I tried to be gallant."

We were quiet for a couple of seconds before we both burst out laughing.

"So, mutt, are you gonna be this friendly next time we hang out?" I planned on hanging out with him outside of the meetings that we were planning. I needed to, things weren't the same without him and I didn't like the formality.

He sighed. "Depends on how much you stink!" I could tell he was joking for the most part, but part of me wondered how much truth there was to it.

"Well, it depends on how much _you_ stink, too!"

We laughed, keeping the whole conversation light. We began to talk about the pack and Sam, and I was suddenly aware that my fiancé was perched on my bed, waiting for me to finish talking. I looked out in the hallway to see that Christian and Dylan had paused in their tracks and were now glaring at me through the crack in the door. I walked to the door and pushed it shut, hearing a frustrated huff were Christian had been standing. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 4:30 a.m. "Jake, why are you up so late? Er... Early?"

"Well, we've all been on patrol super late and super early ever since you and your two friends moved into town. By the way, there are some things we need to discuss with your leader Carlisle."

I giggled at the title. Leader? He was the father-figure. Leader just sounded so formal. Like _we_ were the cult. "Yes, that's good. We needed to talk to you all as well. We need to discuss the treaty."

Jake became serious. "What about the treaty? We just wanted to get to know the new vampires in town and make sure that they were alright, that we could trust them."

Crap. "Um, exactly. We wanted to know if that was... okay with you all. To meet sometime this week?" I was sure that he could hear the lies and uncertainty in my voice. If I was human, I bet my voice would have cracked a million times, embarrassing me.

"Uh, sure Bells. We can meet whenever, just give us a call."

I hated the turn that the conversation took. Why were we being so serious? And the way he said _us_ made me remember why I hated Sam and his 'gang' in the first place. "Jake, I think we should hang out before I bring the whole family along. There's just so much stuff we need to catch up on!" _Did you imprint? I'm engaged. What have you done in the past 50 years? Tell me stories._ I had heard of the imprinting phenomena, and I wanted to know more about it. I noticed my cheeks burned a little at the thought of Jake in love with another girl. That was weird.

"Yeah, we should meet sometime. I don't think you can come to La Push, so how about we meet somewhere safe... Like Port Aransas?"

I laughed, remembering. "We could totally see a zombie flick."

"And make fun of the miniscule details that the movie-makers thought their viewers wouldn't notice?"

"They'll be even funnier now that we have better eye-sight."

"And I'm guessing that Mike guy won't be joining us?"

"He's actually got his own family now. Can you believe he married and had kids with my best human friend?" I heard the disbelief in my voice.

We laughed, and said our goodbyes. As I snapped my phone shut and threw it on the table, I heard Edward exhale loudly behind me. "Best friends, huh?"

I turned around to face him, blushing again. "Yes, I suppose. Weird that even though we're supposed to hate each other, we can't help but be friends again."

"Very." He smirked. "I'm just glad he didn' have the chance to hug you and make you smell like dog. Now I can cuddle with you without a bother in the world..."

With that, I leaped onto the bed under the covers with him and lost myself in his arms. We kissed like we never had before, never stopping until the sun shone through the curtains of my window. Even then, we stayed in each other's arms for another good three hours. All the while, I was enjoying being _engaged_ (there's that wonderful word again), yet I was worrying about Jacob, for some inexplicable reason. What if he _had_ imprinted? He had never really left me intentionally, and I was beyond relieved. I didn't think I could really handle being left alone two times. Was our relationship going to be the same?

Friendship-wise, I meant. Of course friendship-wise. Right?

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was kind of short and confusing, even to myself. I might have to redo this one sometime. Review? (:**


	15. Chapter 14

**I broke 100 reviews!! & Just to clear things up: Edward and Bella did not have sex last chapter. Just, FYI. :) And this chapter is just a normal day, nothing dramatic. No werewolves, for those of you who are so _opposed_ to the idea. I just felt like they needed a whole day to go talk to their family about it. And to talk about abstinence. HAHA!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Excerpt:

_He smirked. "I'm just glad he didn't have the chance to hug you and make you smell like dog. Now I can cuddle with you without a bother in the world..."_

_With that, I leaped onto the bed under the covers with him and lost myself in his arms. We kissed like we never had before, never stopping until the sun shone through the curtains of my window. Even then, we stayed in each other's arms for another good three hours. All the while, I was enjoying being engaged (there's that wonderful word again), yet I was worrying about Jacob, for some inexplicable reason. What if he had imprinted? He had never really left me intentionally, and I was beyond relieved. I didn't think I could really handle being left alone two times. Was our relationship going to be the same?_

_Friendship-wise, I meant. Of course friendship-wise. Right?_

* * *

After shoving Edward out of the room so I could change (I wasn't _completely_ his yet), I called Christian into my room to help me pick out some nice clothing to announce the news to the Cullen family. She laughed. "Something tells me that they already know."

Then I remembered Alice's uncanny ability to see the future. Oh, yeah.

I changed into a dress anyway, wanting to make it special, even if they already knew. Maybe Alice had been good and kept it a secret.

The dress was a deep blue (Edward's favorite, of course) and a little revealing. I looked at myself in the mirror while Christian observed the dress from my bed. "I think you need nice, tall _pumps_ to go with that dress."

I sighed, laughing. "I don't think so, Christian. You know my grudge against high-heels." A memory flashed by in my mind: Prom. I shuddered.

"Oh, stop being a baby," Christian teased. "It's a special occasion."

I laughed, pulling on four-inch heels. I wobbled a little bit despite my vampire grace. Christian laughed behind me, sighed, then tossed me some silver flats. "For your own safety," she warned. We sat on my bed and laughed about my clumsiness until Edward knocked at the door.

"Can I come in?" His voice was a little weary.

I walked human-speed to the door and opened it. Edward stood outside, scanning my body with hungry eyes. Grabbing me, he immeadiately began to move towards the bed. I managed a giggle as I heard Christian guffaw and run out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Falling onto the bed, Edward explored my neck as I kicked my shoes off. It was suddenly warm. He began to breathe heavily on top of me and once again I felt as if my heart were restarting. He moved his lips to mine once again and began kissing me passionately, pushing all limits aside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, bowing my body against his. He unbuttoned his shirt in a blink of the eye, revealing his ivory stone chest. Before he could take it off, I realized where it was all going. "Edward," I breathed.

He exhaled, placing his hands on either side of my body upon the bed, pausing. He closed his eyes above me, perhaps concentrating on gaining his self-control. He was still breathing heavily, as I was. When he finally opened his eyes, they were still hungry. I tried my hardest to gain my own control. We were quiet for quite some time; Edward over me with a stern look on his face, a hand suddenly entangled in my hair.

He finally fell over beside me, staring at the ceiling. I could tell he was frustrated. "Edward, I'm sorry," I apologized. I didn't like him angry any more than he did.

He sighed, turning his head slowly towards me. After a while, a smile broke across his face and I knew I was forgiven. "Don't ever apologize for something you don't want to do, love."

I frowned. "I want to Edward, very badly actually. I just want to wait until we're actually _married_."

He mumbled something unintelligible, and I thought I could pick out the word "ridiculous". I snickered at his pouting face and rolled over on top of him. He stared at me for a moment before he began to laugh as well. I was glad that he was happy again. After I gave him a kiss I hopped off the bed, smoothing out my dress, which was pretty much a lost cause anyway from what I could see. He was still laughing. Kind of strange... I thought.

I put on my shoes and strolled casually out of the room only to meet Christian and Dylan at the stairwell. Their eyes bugged a little out of their heads before they burst out laughing. I suddenly became very self-conscious. Was there something wrong? Edward came out of my room, seemingly embarrassed as he chuckled.

I glanced around at everyone's faces, which were all slightly discomposed. "What the hell is your problem, guys?"

"Bella," Christian giggled. "You look like you've been in the backseat of Edward's car!"

I gave her a confused look, unsure of what the phrase meant. "Huh? I haven't been in Edward's car in a long time, not since school when he dropped me off!"

Everyone burst out into simultaneous laughter. I was obviously missing the punchline. I crossed my arms over my chest, expecting someone to eventually straighten up and inform me about what all the laughing was about.

After about fifteen minutes, Dylan was the only one who could hold back his laughter long enough to hint to me what all the hoobaloo was about. "What on earth have you been doing with Edward in your room, Bella? And how'd you both stay so quiet? I would have thought I would have heard it..." He continued his ravenous laughing as I ran vampire-speed to my room. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at the horror that was my hair and my dress. Me. My hair was disheveled beyond repair and the de-wrinkling I tried to do moments earlier failed miserably. It definitely looked as if we had done the dirty. I was embarrassed beyond belief; I couldn't believe I had been so oblivious.

Christian pranced into the room, giggling softly as she stood behind me in the mirror. "Now do you know what I meant?"

I was still a bit shocked. "Edward and I didn't even do anything! I don't know how I got like this!"

"_Suuuure_." Christian's eyebrows bounced as she gave me a sly look. I play-slapped her and ordered her to help me pick out something else, or to help me fix my hair. She laughed as she went to her room and came back with an iron.

An hour later, Christian had managed to tone my hair down by using the 'volume' as an excuse for curls and to de-wrinkle my dress. I slipped it on, along with the flats. When I stepped out of the room, Edward chuckled. "Good as new."

He bend down to hold me, but I put a hand to him. "No way, buck-o. You're not going to mess this up twice; I tried hard."

His lips were pressed together tightly into a hard line and I could see amusement in his eyes as we headed out the door. We hopped into the Jetta - Dylan and Christian in the front; Edward and I in the back. All the while, Christian was having giggle-fits and taunting me. "Edward and Bella in the backseat, close your eyes Dylan!" I don't think that my cheeks could have possibly been any darker than they were today. They hit the all-time record.

When we arrived to the Cullen house, I was extremely irritable as well as flushed, and everyone could tell. "Bella, you got a porcupine up your butt?" Oh Emmett and his bluntness.

I smiled rather tautly at him and sat down, relieved that I was with family so that Edward couldn't attack me again. Attack me _yet_. Dylan and Edward sat together beside me and Christian on my other side. Dylan kept murmuring immature things into Edward's ear and Edward kept bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Who knew, after over fifty years, that Edward had such a naïve sense of humor? I sat there, tense, clutching Edward's hand. This wasn't going as well as I thought.

By the time I got Edward's attention, the whole family was sitting across from us four on the couch. Alice was nowhere to be found; I assumed she was in her room doing something. I wondered if she had squealed.

Edward cleared his throat and I looked at him. He smiled at me adoringly and squeezed my hand, as if he needed encouragement. I immeadiately forgot about all the silliness from earlier. "Bella and I have an announceme-"

From the stairwell, we heard Alice's booming voice. "EDWARD CULLEN!" Surprisingly, she beat Emmett with the boominess. She ran down the stairs, furious, making a screeching halt two inches away from Edward's face. "Edward, how could you not tell me that you were going to ask Bella to _marry_ you? I didn't find out until around 4:30 this morning. And she said yes?! Thanks for being such a great brother, Edward! I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything!"

She glanced around the room after a moment, finally aware of the several eyes on her. Everyone was in shock; I guessed that she hadn't told anyone. "Woops?"

After a moment of silence, everyone was suddenly standing up and talking loudly and laughing and congratulating us. I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone as the gentlemen patted Edward on the back and the women came to me and admired my ring. I held my hand away from me and wiggled my fingers as everyone oo-ed and ah-ed. They complimented Edward on his choice of ring, and I realized I had never begun to think of where he could have gotten it from until now. I cocked my head at him as everyone asked him where he got it.

"It was my mothers," he declared, smiling wistfully. He seemed to be lost in his nostalgia, remembering. There was a hushed moment before everyone began to talk again.

"Let's all go celebrate with a meal!" Esme shouted abruptly. I looked at all of them, and nearly everyone had black irises. It had been too long for them. On the other hand, Christian, Dylan, Edward and I still had butterscotch eyes. As Edward and I excused ourselves to his room, Christian and Dylan took the hint, joining the others anyway. While everyone hurried outside to hunt and while Edward and I walked into his room, I looked down and saw the two devils winking up at me as I shut the door behind me, facing my fiancé.

* * *

**Sorry, it doesn't really sound like it's finished, but oh well. I am too tired to keep writing, it's like 4:30 a.m. Why do I always write so early in the morning/late at night, you ask? Well, I can concentrate more when everyone is sound asleep. And plus, there's just too much to do during the day. I'm sure plenty of you who read the stories as late as I'm writing them can relate.**

**Review? :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the one-day delay. I've been out and about and doing what I do best: sleeping. Tomorrow (er... today)'s gonna be a long day, yet I still feel the urge to write. I swear I'm turning nocturnal.**

**WARNING:** The beginning of this chapter is a little... suggestive. There's some detail and I'm wondering if I should change the rating to mature, just in case (although I don't think I'll really need to). They don't have sex, but they do get a little close. If it's too much, review and tell me to tone it down. I think I make up for it with a little cheesiness towards the middle of the chapter. We'll see.

**On a side note, I'd like to kind of explain this story again, and where it's going. I kind of changed up the original story a bit. Bella gets changed the summer from junior year to senior year of highschool, right? I know she's supposed to meet Laurent and all that jazz during that Spring Break, but she doesn't, got it? Basically, all she had been doing was hangin' with the three La Push boys (pre-wolf) til her junior year was over and a little after summer begins. Before she meets Christian and Dylan, Jacob leaves and so does Embry, leaving only Quil and her. She changes before any of that werewolf stuff happens. SO, (winks conspicuously) she has not met Laurent or Victoria again. Yet.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Excerpt:

_There was a hushed moment before everyone began to talk again._

_"Let's all go celebrate with a meal!" Esme shouted abruptly. I looked at all of them, and nearly everyone had black irises. It had been too long for them. On the other hand, Christian, Dylan, Edward and I still had butterscotch eyes. As Edward and I excused ourselves to his room, Christian and Dylan took the hint, joining the others anyway. While everyone hurried outside to hunt and while Edward and I walked into his room, I looked down and saw the two devils winking up at me as I shut the door behind me, facing my fiancé._

* * *

As I faced Edward, the hungered look from earlier returned, clouding his suddenly intense eyes. I smiled nervously as I bit my lip, well-aware that we were alone. No nosy vampires peeking their heads in on us. No super-sensitive hearing either. It was heaven. Only... I wasn't sure if I wanted to do what I saw in Edward's eyes, what I saw in my mind. I suddenly felt hot, scalding as I thought of the possibilites. _Get a hold on yourself!_ I ordered in my head.

"Well, the weather was nice today..." I murmured. I desperately attempted conversation as Edward moved towards the bed, patting the spot beside him as he laid down on his side, propping his body with his elbow. As if I really knew what the weather felt like, I mused.

"Come lay with me, love." Edward's voice was so seductive, I practically catapulted myself onto the bed with him, making the iron headboard rattle. He chuckled at my response, and began to trace his fingers across my arm. I felt the skin he touched tingle, and I shivered involuntarily. He gazed into my eyes, dazzling me. My thoughts were murky as he moved his hand to my waist, moving from my hip to my thigh. I sighed shakily. He couldn't possibly know the power that he had over me.

As his fingers trickled along my thigh, he grabbed a hold of it suddenly, arranging it so that it overlapped his legs. Pulling me on top of him, he then moved my other leg into position so that I was straddling him. My breath caught, and I didn't breathe. His hands were on my hips, and he smiled promiscuously under me. I was trapped.

He moved one hand to the back of my head, pulling it to his. We kissed with incredible passion, and I could feel the heat bubbling underneath my skin. Throughout the kissing, the clutching at my waist, and the hand in my hair, I thought subconsciously, _My dress and hair will be ruined again!_ I decided that I didn't very much care.

After a moment of innocently making out, he rolled over so that he was positioned on top of me. He pressed his body against mine, sandwiching me against the bed. We resumed the making out, and I brought my hands to his sweater, tugging at it, then swiftly pulling it off. He slyly pulled my dress down to my waist, keeping my lips locked to his, revealing my pale torso. We continued the charade until we heard laughter far in the distance, signaling the return of our families. Pulling our lips apart, we opened our eyes and turned our heads to the door, frustrated. I began to squirm uncomfortably under him, and he rolled over onto his back beside me, looking for his shirt. I think I heard him cussing under his breath.

I got up from the bed and pulled my dress back on. Damn Edward Cullen and his undeniable sexiness. I ran my fingers through the tangled mess that was my hair, and took a gander at my dress. Wrinkled, just as I had expected. I sighed. "Edward can I borrow some clothes?"

Pulling on his sweater, he shrugged. He seemed extremely irritated. "There's a couple t-shirts in that dresser."

I strolled to the wardrobe, pulling the top drawer open. I blushed as I eyed his underwear. Closing it quickly, I opened the middle drawer, which contained several undershirts and wife-beaters. "Is this the best you have?"

He shook his head. "Bottom drawer."

I closed the middle drawer and pulled open the bottom one. Folded neatly were several t-shirts. I pulled out a white one from the top, which showed a young Frankie Avalon casually leaning against some red convertible. I pulled it out, raising an eyebrow at Edward.

He grinned. "_I'll never let you go. Why? Because I love you._" He sang to me, his expression affectionate. "_I think you're awfully sweet. Why? Because I love you..._"

I was giggling, running into his lap and wrapping my arms around him, shirt in hand. "I'm guessing he's from the '50s?"

"Yes. That particular song was from 1959, if I'm going to be specific. It was a duet with Annette Funicello."

I stared at him incredulously on his lap. Huh?

He laughed at my expression. He pulled me off his lap, setting me on the bed. He walked to his enormous CD collection, fingering the CDs, seemingly searching for one in particular. After a few seconds, he spotted the one he was looking for and pulled it from the shelf. While he placed the CD in the player, I took the straps off my dress and pulled the T-shirt over it, then slipping the dress out from under it. The only suggestive article was my underwear, which weren't even sexy, thankfully. Thank whoever created boyshorts. I sat there on the bed, in my underwear, listening to the sweet sounds of the love song pouring from the speakers. I grinned as Edward swayed back and forth, dancing towards me, mouthing the lyrics to me. It was so adorably romantic, I think I even swooned. Stopping in front of me, he bent down and planted one of the sweetest, softest kisses that I had ever experienced on my lips. Mesmorized, I looked lovingly into his eyes as he beamed down at me.

Then we heard three light taps on the door. I sat cross-legged on the bed as Edward opened the door. Alice stood there, eyeing my outfit and Edward's smirk with her arms crossed. "You guys didn't..."

I felt my face immeadiately flush. "No."

She chuckled, the sound like bells. "Well good for you two. I thought I was going to have to have a little talk with Bella."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice, what do I look, like ten?"

She laughed even louder. "I just think you two should wait until after you guys get married. It'll be more satisfying."

I grinned as Edward's face scrunched into a grimace. "That's sickening, Alice. Thank you _so_ much for that image," he said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be planning your wedding."

I frowned. "What's there to plan, Alice? There will be hardly anyone to invite!"

She eyed me, making her eyes narrow slits. Looking me up and down, she failed to even answer my question. "Let's go to Rosalie's room, you need to change." When I frowned, she ammended. "At least put on some pants!"

We scrambled into Rosalie and Emmett's room, and I realized it was the first time I had ever been in there. The decorations were a mix of sports posters, jerseys, flowery arrangements andlight pink wallpaper. I stood in the doorway of the closet as Alice rummaged, bringing out a pair of super-slim skinny jeans. My eyes bulged. "I can't fit into those!" I whined.

"Oh, be quiet and try them on." She grinned as I squeezed myself into them. As I was zipping them up, Rosalie walked into the room, stopping at the doorway, observing. She stood there for quite some time looking at me before she spoke.

"Those look really good on you, Bella," she exclaimed. "I was just about to throw those out, too!" Her face went from radiant to disapproving. "Well, although you might look really chic and grungy with your big Frankie tee and your tight black skinny jeans, I think we're going to have to do something with that grungy hair."

I scowled as they pushed me into the restroom. They sat me down in a chair and looked in the mirror at my hair. They both argied until they both agreed to just curl it all over again and to style it. Christian bounded into the room, not wanting to miss anything. The three of them laughed and fussed over my tangles as they ripped out curling irons and hairspray.

Working dilligently, they managed to make my mane somewhat appealing and managable, pulling half of my hair into a clip on the back of my head, allowing a few curls to hang loose onto my back and across my chest. "Perfect", they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. After getting up, I walked out of the room and back into Edward's, where he was laying on his back on the bed with his eyes closed. I noticed a tiny little silver square balanced on his chest, realizing that it was my cell. "Things okay?"

He opened his eyes to my voice and frowned at me. "Jacob called."

* * *

**Don't be mad, that's not exactly a cliff hanger. Well, sorta. But it wasn't intentional.  
****Review? Sorry my writing has been pretty repetitive and bland lately...**


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter will be lazy and a little drawn out. And... really confusing.  
Warning: Every chapter will be like this until after I've read Breaking Dawn. I am in re-reading mode. ****Apologies in advance!**

* * *

Chapter 15 Excerpt:

_I rolled my eyes. After getting up, I walked out of the room and back into Edward's, where he was laying on his back on the bed with his eyes closed. I noticed a tiny little silver square balanced on his chest, realizing that it was my cell. "Things okay?"_

_He opened his eyes to my voice and frowned at me. "Jacob called."_

* * *

I rolled my eyes and huffed. As much as I missed Jacob and loved him, he was always sort of in the way. Edward's arms opened up to me as I frowned and grabbed the phone, worming myself into his embrace. He kissed my forehead and held me for a while, breathing into my hair. He finally whispered, "You shouldn't keep him waiting."

I frowned, lifting my head to look into Edward's eyes. They hinted sadness and a little anger but were otherwise hard and cold. His eyes pierced into my soul and my body turned cold. I shivered. That was a little strange, I hadn't felt the cold sensation in over fifty years. Edward noticed my sudden chill and attempted to warm me up by rubbing my stone arms. It didn't help and I only felt the urge to comfort _him_.

Instead, I flipped the phone open. Just as I was about to press 'call', Jacob's name popped up onto the screen and the phone vibrated in my hands. I sighed. I pressed 'accept' and muttered a greeting. "Hey."

"Bella! Hey! What's up?" His voice sounded so exuberant, I could hardly repress a smile. Something inside me stirred, and my body felt warm again. Edward's eyes were confused and his eyebrows scrunched up at the change. The hands that were moving back and forth across my arms halted and he froze at my sudden rise in temperature. I looked away from him, ashamed for some reason, and got up from the bed to walk towards the window wall.

I pressed my warm hand against the glass, betting that it would have felt cold if I weren't so warm - if I could actually feel anything other than my own emotions. "Just vampire stuff, yknow."

I heard him cough, and I knew he was probably grimacing. I giggled. "What about you, best friend?"

He laughed then, sounding somewhat embarrassed. "Just thinking about you."

My body heated up a few more degrees and I blushed into the window. Night was descending, the rain seeming to stop abruptly, the cool breeze barely disturbing the surrounding forest. I laughed nervously into the phone, uncomfortable. "Oh really now? Miss me that much?" I attempted to keep the conversation as light as our last phonecall.

"More than you could imagine, Bella. I've been driving everyone around here crazy for the past few days now that I know you're alive." His tone was serious, and once again my body burned a couple more degrees. I couldn't explain it as much as I could have explained the cold feeling I had when Edward looked at me so angrily earlier. It was all so new.

"Aw, Jake, if you smelt me or saw me, I bet you'd probably change your mind as quick as you could blink." I tried to sound cheerful, but my voice sounded sad, even to me. I heard Edward move around in the sheets behind me. I dropped my hand from the glass, placing it on my hip.

He chuckled softly. "I highly doubt that, Bella. Smell or no smell, you'll always be my Bella."

I felt a pang in my chest as he said 'my'. Behind me, I could hear a low growl errupting from Edward's chest. My body was burning again, and I felt strange - like I had a fever.

"Hmm, I'd have to see it to believe it."

"Fair enough. What've you been up to for the last fifty years anyway? I haven't seen you since I changed."

The way he mentioned his transformation was so casual that I had to laugh. "Yeah, that was weird. Quil and I were so worried! How're you holding up?" I recalled that Billy had died soon after Charlie did. My body chilled a bit as I felt remorse for never coming back to visit them. It was hard to believe even now that Jacob hadn't aged anymore than I had.

Jacob was oblivious. "Holding up? Holding up from what?"

"Holding up... from when Billy left." I felt that saying 'died' would have been too harsh. My skin prickled icily as I felt repentant.

He sighed, obviously saddened. I didn't like it. "I've been doing okay. It's been a couple of years, so I'm better. How about you? You couldn't... you couldn't even make it to Charlie's funeral."

I felt a wave of anguish wash over me, and I fell to my knees involuntary. I remembered the last phone call I had with Charlie, and it hurt.

_"Bells. I have some... I have some news for you." Charlie sounded a mix of sad and wary. It scared me._

_"What is it, Dad?" My voice was anxious and quick. I was surprised that Charlie could understand the rushed mush._

_His response was weak. "I need you, Bella. I need you to come home as soon as possible. For me."_

_"I can't, Dad. I'm doing some really busy things. I need to be here badly." It pained me to deny him. Lying came naturally now, and I frowned; chagrined._

_"But Bella. I... I'm dying."_

I frowned at the memory, feeling the need to cry. My skin was icy and stone-cold. "I know," I said softly.

"Bells," Jacob murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just... I thought..." His voice sounded regretful, as if he'd said too much.

"No, Jake, it's cool. I just haven't heard his name in a while - it kinda took me by surprise." I put my hand to the glass again. As my fingers lightly brushed the hard surface, a thin layer of ice formed, and I heard several miniscule cracks. I jumped up in shock and gasped.

"Honey, you okay?"

I hardly heard Jacob on the phone, though I did notice the natural way he threw in 'honey'. It was a homey sound, although I didn't dwell on it for long. I was too busy staring at the frost I had created on the glass.

"Um... Yeah I'm cool. Sorry. What have _you_ been up to in the past fifty years?" I tried to change the subject, my voice sounding a bit detached.

Jacob didn't notice. "Absolutely nothing. I've just been 'protecting' the area. I used to go around Forks a lot, especially around Charlie's house. But that was a long time ago. The Cullens came back into town and the treaty was set in stone again."

"Wow, what an interesting life you've lead, Jake." I tried to sound sarcastic, but my voice sounded flat.

"Sure, sure. We haven't had much luck with vampires though. Since you left, we've only found 'good' vampires, such as your darling Cullens. They claimed that they were friends from Alaska, so we let them pass."

I winced at his venomous tone when he said 'darling'. "That's good," I muttered weakly.

"Bella, are you okay?" He finally paid attention to my bland tone.

"Yeah, just feeling a little weird."

"Is everything going okay? Is there any... fighting going on between you and _him_?" His tone sounded hopeful.

Edward hissed behind me and I heard him mutter under his breath, "he wishes".

"No, Jake. Nothing's wrong. I'm just feeling a little reminiscent. I miss you." I flinched as the words came out unconsciously in an uncontrollable rush. I hadn't meant to tell him, although I was surely thinking it. I didn't want to hurt Edward, although the way I missed Jacob was only friendly.

He chuckled, then sighed. "I'm glad to hear that, Bells. Is tomorrow okay to see you?"

I turned around to look at Edward for some permission. My cheeks burned when I saw that he was sitting at the edge of the bed, both hands massaging his temples. His eyes were closed, but when they opened to look at me, I saw they were pained. He nodded the slightest bit and closed his eyes again.

My eyebrows furrowed and I tried not to feel bad as I responded to Jacob happily. "Yeah! It's settled then, Port Angeles tomorrow. Any cool zombie movies out?"

"Nah," he answered nonchalantly. I could hear the bouyancy bubbling underneath the surface of his indifference and heat bubbled under my skin in response. "There aren't, but we can see something else. I'm sure we'll find _something_ to laugh about!"

We both snickered as I faced the glass again. I spotted the part of the glass that I had frozen before, and I pressed my fingers to it once again. The heat of my fingers began to slowly melt the frost away. My eyes grew wide as the glass became foggy underneath my touch.

"Yeah, we always do, huh," I said quietly. I was still in awe of what I was doing to the frost I had just created. Something very strange was happening.

"Mhmm. Well, Bells, honey, you sound awfully preoccupied right now, so I'm just gonna hang up and go see what the guys are up to. Cool?"

I nodded, the glass consuming my every thought. "Sure, sure. I'll call you tomorrow." Again, through my fogged thoughts, I noticed he happened to slip in 'honey'. My guess was that he hadn't imprinted.

"Yup. Bye!"

I flipped the phone closed with one hand, throwing it against the wall. I slid down to my knees again, looking up at the cracks in the glass. I had melted through all of the frost very slowly, revealing a couple of fissures in the smooth surface when I moved my hand away.

"Finally," Edward exclaimed from the bed.

I turned to face him, slowly pushing myself off the ground to stand. Walking towards him, I felt guilty but strangely rejuvenated. As his arms wrapped around me, we laid back down on the bed and shuffled under the covers. It was dark outside, and I was surprised I hadn't seen the sun set. I closed my eyes against his neck and thought long and hard about what had just happened.

What _had_ just happened?

* * *

**So confusing, haha. Sorry. Basically, she's figuring out A) what she'll be doing when she hangs out with Jacob and B) another one of her powers. I'll explain more about those powers in later chapters but if you're itching to know, PM me!**

**& REVIEW! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Um. You guys will probably hate me for this chapter... But I PROMISE, it gets better. :)? ****And BTW, I redid my profile and put up a photo of myself! Just for those of you who wonder what I look like.**

**P.S. Sorry for not really responding to the handful of people who wanted to know what Bella's new power was. I'm gonna un-bold it because all of the boldness hurts my eyes personally. **Basically, she changes temperature with every emotion that she undergoes. Most of the time she's warm, since she's mainly embarrassed most of the time. Plus, she's in love, and the way Jacob keeps flirting with her makes her pretty warm and fuzzy inside (as much as you all hate it). When she feels bad or depressed, something like that, she's cold.

Why didn't she feel anything before, you ask? Because she was relatively numb when she was changed. Without Edward or Jacob, she didn't feel much but friendship (so, normal temperature since there was no drama) with Christian and Dylan. They never did anything rash to upset her. The whole triangle she has going on with Edward and Jacob have sort of triggered the response as well as returning to Forks and meeting the Cullens again. And why does she have this power? When she was human and when Edward left, the slightest flicker of emotion in her would stir some big reaction.

**Starving for more information (although I don't have much more than that)? PM!**

* * *

Chapter

16 Excerpt:

_I flipped the phone closed with one hand, throwing it against the wall. I slid down to my knees again, looking up at the cracks in the glass. I had melted through all of the frost very slowly, revealing a couple of fissures in the smooth surface when I moved my hand away._

_"Finally," Edward exclaimed from the bed._

_I turned to face him, slowly pushing myself off the ground to stand. Walking towards him, I felt guilty but strangely rejuvenated. As his arms wrapped around me, we laid back down on the bed and shuffled under the covers. It was dark outside, and I was surprised I hadn't seen the sun set. I closed my eyes against his neck and thought long and hard about what had just happened._

_What _had_ just happened?_

* * *

Throughout the night, I tossed and turned as if I were having nightmares, although I knew I could never sleep. I was guiltily thinking about Jacob, and by the way I was squirming in Edward's arms everytime Jacob's beautiful smile appeared under my lids, I was sure that Edward could tell. I ended up spending the entire night with my back towards Edward, his arms wrapped lightly around my waist - as if it were more of an obligation than a desire. By the time morning came I felt restless, lonely, and my body was freezing again, so much that Edward even shivered as he barely held me.

Eventually, we untangled ourselves and got ready for the day silently, me spending time in Rosalie's room hunting through her closet and Edward using his own room. Edward was evidently angry still, though I couldn't possibly fathom why. We sat in his room after I changed out of the ridiculous "chic, grungy" look, staring at each other from opposite ends. I sat on the bed while he leaned against the glass window. To his side were the few fissures I had made last night while talking on the phone. I felt a sudden rush of heat, then extreme cold, and my breath came out in a fog.

"Bella, I think we need to discuss a few things." The look on Edward's face was sharp and detached, and it sent knives to my chest. I beckoned to him with my hand to the bed, but he stood his ground, seemingly torn between his options. This confused me, turning my skin all the more icy.

After a couple minutes of silent arguing and beckoning, I was sick of it. "Edward, would you just come here?" My face scrunched up into a frustrated scowl and I balled my hands into fists against my body, fighting the need to sob.

"I don't think I can, Bella."

He sounded as extremely wary as he appeared, as if he'd dealt with me for much too long. The stabbing pain throbbed in my chest as I remembered the day he left. Was he getting sick of me? Was this a re-run? I stared at him for quite some time, my mind shifting between leaving the house to my own or going over to him and working it out. It bothered me that I was more willing to just leave.

I finally mustered the courage to stand up and stalk over to him, grabbing his face in my hands. I was surprised that he hadn't bolted for the door the moment I got up from the bed. "I am your fiancee. We are supposed to be happy right now. What's bothering you so much that you don't want to be near me?" My voice began confidently but ended in a soft whisper, so low that I could hardly hear it myself as he flinched away from my touch.

Edward's eyes were warm, burning at first, and I felt better. I started to smile, and suddenly his eyes grew hard. Guarded. He breathed in and out of his nostrils brusquely and ripped his face from my hands. I looked at my hands, which were burning with loss. I then looked at him with my arms still outstretched to see that his face was fierce, animalistic. After he huffed for what seemed like forever (while I stood there like a deer in headlights), he seemed to relax, his face loosening and his eyes losing a little of their tightness as he calmed down.

Yet he refused to move a limb towards me and his eyes remained guarded. "Are you always honest with me, Bella?"

"Yes," I said suspiciously.

"Then can you please tell me what is going on between you and Jacob?"

I frowned. "There is nothing but friendship going on between us, Edward." Even as I said the words, I felt my body heat up with normalcy. My breath returned to regular, as did my breathing. So this was all about jealousy?

He snapped back at me. "So him calling you 'honey' doesn't mean anything?"

Once again, my body rose in temperature, this time out of resentment. I could feel the sheets under me warm with my heat. Why was Edward doing this to me? "No. He always used to call me that when we were friends." My chin jutted out defensively.

He noted this. "Are you sure you don't have any feeling towards him?"

"Only as friends." It sounded shaky and rushed, even to myself. I tried to ignore his lack of trust in me.

He smirked then, his eyes burning with enthusiasm. He moved towards me anxiously, probing. "And he doesn't feel for you in another way?"

My throat blocked up and I felt trapped all of a sudden. I didn't know how to answer that. I stared at Edward in response, and he seemed to understand. His face softened as my body untensed the slightest bit in response. "Bella, I think that you hanging out with him today will just make things worse. You'll be giving him ideas."

I laughed at him sincerely then, a nice coolness returning my body back to it's normal numbness. "Edward, you have nothing to worry about. I plan on him either attempting to fight or immeadiately bolting the moment he sees me. I would never even begin to imagine that he would ever like me in that way, not to mention as a friend either."

Edward's expression changed from ease to envious as quick as lightning. "So you do hope that he would?"

I squirmed nervously on the bed. I was confused. "Why are you doing this, Edward?"

His eyes became sharp again, throwing darts at my chest. "Am I not allowed to ask simple questions?"

I stared at him, bewildered. Simple questions? My skin was hot as I became more and more frustrated with him. What was he getting at? I didn't have feelings for Jacob other than friendship. I loved him when I was a human and there was no doubt that he had loved me back, but things had changed drastically. Why couldn't Edward accept that?

"Edward, you know better than what you're doing." The sheets below me felt too hot, and I felt the need to be in Charlie's house. I jumped off the bed and marched towards the door, pulling it open roughly with my hand. I wrapped my fingers around the edge and slammed it shut. As I descended the stairs, I looked back at the door with a swift glance and noticed it had singe marks the shape of my fingers on the edge that I touched. I shook my head, obviously imagining things. I hurried out the door before anyone could question me and ran straight home.

* * *

I traced the patterns on my pillow case as I waited for Jacob to call me. I didn't understand why Edward felt the need to brood over Jacob and I's relationship - it was nothing but a harmless friendship. We were best friends and would always be. _Depending on the way he reacts to me,_ I reminded myself.

I thought back to the conversation I had with him last night over the phone, blushing at the way we flirted so freely. Jacob knew better than to think of me more than a friend, and I had even told him many times before I disappeared that I didn't want that kind of relationship with him. I sighed, rolling onto my back and placing my arms above my head. I pondered the many reactions that Jacob could possibly have when he saw me, when he smelt me. I cringed at the thought of him losing control. Jacob and I had fought before, but never physically. Now that we were both virtually immortal and had a million times more strength - not to mention that we were supposed to be enemies - things were bound to change. But did I want things to change?

My mind fluttered back to Edward as I tried to keep the heat emanating from my body at a minimum. I was feeling anxious, excited, and angry at the same time. As badly as I wanted to be angry with Edward, it wasn't possible. I smiled as I remembered yesterday's behaviour in his bedroom. Why couldn't Edward just be as playful all the time?

My body regained the numbness back as I pushed most of my thoughts aside. Although I tried to push all of the thoughts away, the ones of Jacob stayed behind, grabbing at every oppurtunity they had to make me miss him and think about him - to make me forget Edward. I glanced at the clock anxiously; it was already 5:30 p.m. I frowned and crossed my arms dejectedly. Jacob was never one to fall out on plans.

As if on cue, my phone began to vibrate from across the room on my desk and I ran full speed to retrieve it.

Edward.

I hesitated before I answered, all enthusiasm gone. Flipping the phone open carefully, I whispered a greeting. "Hello, Edward."

He chuckled. "Hello, love."

It was silent before I spoke. "I'm sorry I was being so weird earlier, it's just I know that Jacob used to have feelings for me, and now you're both back in my life and he helped me out, Edward, he really did, and he was fixing me! He was on the verge of healing me completely, and I feel like I owe him so much more than friendship because of that and-" Once again, I was stopped mid-ramble when Edward cleared his throat over the phone. I paused. "Sorry," I muttered meekly.

He laughed again. "Bella, darling, if anyone has to be ashamed or apologetic, it would be _me_. I shouldn't have made so many idiotic accusations about your relationship with Jacob. That is your business and I should not have meddled. I trust you."

I was shocked, but relieved, my body staying numb. I smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

I could hear relief and enthusiasm in his voice as well. "You're always welcome. Do you know what your plans are tonight?"

I shrugged into the air. "Not quite. He hasn't called."

His voice was immeadiately spiteful. "Figures."

"Edward, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't be so antagonistic towards Jacob. If he can muster enough courage and push his pride away enough to be nice about you with me, I'm sure you can."

"You bet I can. I just don't want to."

I laughed at his petulance. "I know. I'm sorry if it-" I was cut off by the call waiting beeps and I looked at the screen. Jacob!

"Yes, love? You were saying?"

"Um, actually, Jacob is on the other line..."

"Speak of the devil."

"Yes. Do you mind...?" I was scared I was going to offend him.

"No. Call me when you're done with him." He hung up, not giving me a chance to properly say goodbye. The way he made me hanging out with Jacob sound was beyond irritating. My skin was tingly.

I sighed and pressed 'retrieve call'. "Jacob?"

"Bella!"

Almost immeadiately, my sullen mood from the conversation with Edward lifted, and my skin warmed up the slightest bit. How did I not have this reaction before? Jacob just have triggered something inside me. "Hey! What're we doing tonight, wolf-boy?"

He laughed, probably at my ridiculous nickname. "You wanna meet in Port Angeles in fifteen minutes, vampire-girl?"

I giggled, but a little nervously. "Actually, Jake, I was kind of wondering if you could give me a... a ride." I didn't want to push things, but I also didn't want to have to take the car away from Christian and Dylan.

"Sure."

"Alright, see you in... ten minutes?"

"Let's make that five."

With that, we hung up and I began to throw some things into a bag. As I passed the mirror, I paused in front of it, stopping to examine myself. I looked slender under my tight clothes and my cheeks were rosy from the conversation. Now that I thought about it, my whole body was burning. The heat warmed my body up, giving it color, and I felt almost human again. I smiled a toothy smile at myself, but closed my lips, forming a smile without the teeth. They still gave me chills.

As I was zipping up my bag, I heard a loud honking outside and ran down the stairs, wrenching the door open.

There, waiting and leaning back against his ancient but refurbished red Volkswagon 1986 Rabbit, was Jacob Black.

* * *

**Was it bad that I made Edward sound _extra_ clingy? Sorry. Hate me for it, but keep reading. I have a couple more exciting chapters coming up! I might not be writing anytime soon since Breaking Dawn is coming out in THREE DAYS. I'll probably write another chapter tomorrow, but after that I'll be deep in re-reading and refreshing mode.**

**Review! :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm extremely pissed right now because I was watching a video on Youtube and suddenly, BAM, there goes Breaking Dawn spoilers. If they are the least bit true, I will be really glad, but really pissed off at the same time. UGHHHH, it's probably going to affect my writing.**

**This is a Jacob chapter, but no worries. Just rekindling the friendship is all.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Excerpt:

_As I was zipping up my bag, I heard a loud honking outside and ran down the stairs, wrenching the door open._

_There, waiting and leaning back against his ancient but refurbished red Volkswagon 1986 Rabbit, was Jacob Black._

* * *

I walked hesitantly down the sidewalk towards the Rabbit, towards Jacob, whose body was suddenly tensed, shutting the door behind me. Five steps away from him, I paused and looked up at the house. Sure enough, Christian and Dylan were watching us intently through their window as a precaution, perhaps. I saw Christian flip open her phone and dial. No doubt she was calling the Cullens. I turned my head towards the surrounding forrest and I could have sworn I heard - and smelt - the faint rustling of werewolves against the shrubbery. Turning my head back to Jacob, I laughed, looking down at my feet. I was too afraid to meet his gaze.

He surprised me by laughing raucously. I snapped my head up, and Jacob's head was thrown back against the sky. He held his stomach with his hands and laughed his echoing throaty laugh, as if this was the funniest thing he had ever seen or experienced.

Without any warning, he took two large strides towards me, ducking his head and enveloping me in a fierce bear hug. For a minute, I was a bit dumbfounded. After some deliberation, I slowly wrapped my arms around him, gently squeezing. He smelt bad, but not as bad as I had feared. Enough for me to wrinkle my nose, though.

Jacob burried his head in my neck and I froze, a thrillful shudder ripping through my body. My hands were locked, stone, when I felt Jacob quavering against me. The second I felt the shaking, I felt panicked. Was I causing Jacob to evolve? I stood there, locked in his embrace, scared to death, when I felt a coolness on the skin of my neck where Jacob's face lay. My skin was surprisingly warm as I realized that the coolness I felt were tears. The quivering was helpless sobbing, and eventually I began to hear gasping from where his face was. I began to dry sob myself, wishing more than anything that I could cry tears along with him.

I gripped onto Jacob harder, squeezing him, and he squeezed me back. From his sobs, he managed to murmur, "You don't smell that bad."

This caused me to sob even more. As we shook together, wrapped up together in the embrace of a lifetime, I thought to myself, _We sure are a pair._

When we finally pulled apart, Jacob was wiping furiously at his eyes and laughing. "I'm sorry about that. I must seem like such a wuss to you right now, but goddamn, Bella. I've missed you so much!"

I grinned through sobs as we both laughed and cried together. I was speechless for the moment, too preoccupied to concentrate on anything but the way Jacob's laugh sounded, the way his teeth shone against his russet skin. I had really missed him.

After we reduced our boisterous laughter to snickers, Jacob grabbed my hand, warming it indefinitely. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face. "You feel as hot as I do, Bells!" He said this with profound awe in his voice.

I snickered even more. "I'll have to explain that part to you."

"We can do that while we're driving down to the Port."

With that, I hopped into the passenger seat, a familiar wave of nostalgia washing over me. Once I settled in, I turned my body to take a glance at the backseat, remembering how Mike had been sick. I had forgotten what being sick was like, cringing as I remembered. When I flipped back around to the front, I noticed Jacob staring at me.

I giggled. "I probably look really strange to you, huh?"

He shook his head. "You could probably say the same about me! Actually you look really similar to when you were human." He shook his head again, but this time to clear his thoughts, it seemed. "That's really strange. So what's this power you've got here? You're burning up."

I blushed. "It's kind of complicated. I've actually only really noticed that I had the power since I saw Quil, if I'm going to be honest," I admitted.

"That's kind of weird. Why is that?"

"I don't know." I pondered. "I think that emotions trigger the power. If I tell you this, you promise not to use it against me?" He nodded. "Or tell anyone else?" He nodded once more. I sighed, relieved. "Okay. Well... it's really strange, but normally I can't feel temperatures. I can feel textures and everything, and I can touch things, but I just don't feel their temperatures. I don't know what kind of disability that is, but I just can't. I've noticed that when I feel a certain way," I blushed, "I can feel different temperatures around me. My body reacts to it."

He glanced at me sideways. "Like what kind of emotions?"

I blushed again, embarrassed. "Well. When someone is angry at me, or when I'm sad or depressed, I'm usually extremely cold. When I'm happy, or when I'm feeling... enamored," I gulped, "I usually get pretty toasty."

He grinned at me. "So you feel enamored with me, eh?"

I rolled my eyes, slapping him jokingly on the arm. "You wish, buddy."

"Aw, come on," he teased. He wrapped his arm around the back of my seat. "You don't feel the least bit affected by me in that way?"

I looked at him, meeting his eyes. Although he was smiling mockingly, his eyes were mindful, serious. My cheeks were burning.

We suddenly screeched to a halt, making me bounce in my seat, and I looked around. I smiled as I realized we were parked in front of _La Bella Italia_.

Jacob got out, running to my side to open the door for me. I stepped out lightly and took his hand. He kicked the door closed with his foot, pulling me close with the hand that he held onto, wrapping another arm around my waist. My face was only inches away from his, our heads close together. I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts.

He laughed, releasing me. "Not enamored my butt."

I scowled at him as we walked into the restaurant. As we strolled through the doors, I felt a giggle rise in my throat. It was so strange to think that the last time I'd been here, Edward was with me. The contrast between my companions was outrageous. The host - a male this time - led us to a lone, solitary booth in the corner of the restaurant, winking and flirting with me conspicuously. I giggled again. Edward was going to enjoy this.

He set down our menus, winking at me once more before he left. I sat across from Jacob, picking up a menu and examining it to block out the goofy grin that covered his face. My skin was burning.

Jacob laughed heartily again. "I don't know why you would be looking at a menu, Bella. You don't even eat!"

I glared at him darkly. "I'll order something and you can eat it for me." I paused, thinking, then laughed. "We can pretend to be the cute little couples who share their plates with each other. I'll even feed you!"

He laughed loudly, in a way that assured me that he knew I was joking. "Sure, sure."

A waiter came from the kitchen then, a female this time. She came to our table and smiled graciously at Jacob, turning her back to me. "Hi, my name is Amanda and I'll be your server for tonight. What would you like to drink?"

I snickered while Jacob ordered. She asked him personal questions along with the usual, flirting obnoxiously. _Where are you from? Your skin is unusual. Oh, La Push? I've been wanting to go down there! You should take me. _She would hardly look at me, though when she did, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. As she left, I heard her mutter under her breath, "There goes my chances."

After we ordered our food, got our dishes, and after Jacob scarfed his (and mine) down, we sat there staring at each other. While Jacob patted his belly satisfactorily, closing his eyes, I decided to start the inquisition. "So. Have you imprinted yet?" I decided to keep it blunt. It made it sound like I was indifferent about it.

The goofy grin returned. "Nope."

"Oh. That's too bad." I looked away to hide the satisfactory expression I held on _my_ face. I didn't have the slightest idea why I felt gratified.

We sat there for a little while longer before he spoke. "So you're back with Edward, huh?"

I blushed. "Yep."

"Is there anything going on there?" There was a slight edge to his voice.

"Well, yes." I paused, looking at him straight in the eye. "We're getting engaged."

He looked down quickly, obviously disappointed. I heard him take a few deep breaths and noticed that the booth rattled the slightest bit. I wondered why he even had hope. It was enough that we could manage to even be friends.

I waited for him to calm down, swirling my straw around in my coke, pretending to drink. Eventually he calmed down, smiling at me again. "That's great! Congrats!" It was mock enthusiasm at it's best.

I smiled half-heartedly. It bothered me that he was bothered. "Yeah, thanks."

We sat for a little longer. I couldn't endure the forlorn look on Jacob's face any longer, so I stood up. "Would you like to take a walk with me, Jacob?" I looked at him ridiculously through my lashes, snickering.

He looked up at me, his eyes hopeful. He laughed as I batted my eyelashes at him like the first idiotic time I'd taken a walk with him. Cheered up, Jacob jumped to pay the bill. After all of that business was over, we walked casually out of the restaurant. As we walked along the picturesque boardwalk by the bay, Jacob slyly wove his arm through mine, and once again I heated up.

We stopped by the railing and stared out at the calm waters. The night was relatively still, which made it easier to be around him: no breezy winds to blow his heavy scent into my nostrils. I had somehow gotten used to the stench in the stillness. I assumed he was used to mine, too; the way he was inching towards me confirmed it.

And there we were, standing side by side, hip to hip. I looked out at the beautiful grey bay, wondering what this must feel like for Jacob. I contemplated my own feelings, narrowing my eyes towards the murky waters. As flirty as we were together, it was always going to be friendship for me. I turned to look at Jacob, and he seemed to reflect my thoughts, smiling appreciatively but not quite as hopefully as earlier.

After a moment of comfortable silence, I decided to pick up on the questioning. "So what's the latest pack scandal?"

His smiled faded the tiniest bit. "Well... Everyone's imprinted. Even Leah."

I gasped. "Leah? Leah Clearwater?! She's a werewolf?!"

He laughed. "Yeah, she's the only female in the pack. She imprinted on... Oh man! I think you know him! Do you remember Eric Yorkie?"

I burst out laughing, my laugh echoing, causing heads to turn in our direction. "Oh my God, are you serious? _Eric_?" A mental picture of Eric flashed behind my lids. I saw his long, slicked-back black hair, his sweater tucked into his jeans. I laughed again. "Wow, Leah sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Yep."

Suddenly I perked up. "Holy crap, does he know about us?"

His eyes brightened. "Us?"

I felt uncomfortable immeadiately. "I meant the Cullens. Vampires."

His tan cheeks turned rosy. "Oh. Yeah, he does. I don't know that he knows about you, though. He knows about Edward."

My body was tense. I tried to calm myself. "How old is he now, anyway?"

"He's... I think he's around 68, 69. Leah stopped phasing for him."

Another mental image flashed behind my lids, and I imagined Eric with gray shaggy hair and liver spots sprinkled down his arms and cheeks. Instead of feeling cheered up and laugh-worthy, I felt sad. My body went frigid.

Jacob noticed because of the close proximity of our bodies. "Woah, are you okay, Bells?"

I nodded, but didn't speak. I pushed myself away from the railing slowly and began to walk towards Jacob's Rabbit.

His face was alarmed and disappointed again, icily pricking my hard skin. "I think I need to go home now, Jake," I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for the sullen mood towards the end of the chapter and for not really making them seem that excited to be around each other as they were supposed to be. I'm sure you Jacob-haters like the fact that it didn't go his way!**

**There'll be a much more exciting chapter next time I update (I hope).**

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**My excuses for not writing for a while: writer's block, school, and band. Mostly just writer's block though, sorry guys! Hm, well, I'm sure you just want the story, so I'll continue without all the sparks and fireworks t****hough I'm sure it won't be as good as Stephenie Meyer's version. LE SIGH**

**P.S. This chapter will NOT live up to the hype. Definitely not good enough for a returning chapter, but whatevs. Deal with it :D**

* * *

Chapter 18 Excerpt:

_I pushed myself away from the railing slowly and began to walk towards Jacob's Rabbit._

_His face was alarmed and disappointed again, icily pricking my hard skin. "I think I need to go home now, Jake," I whispered._

* * *

The ride home was incredibly uncomfortable.

The windows were open, and the wind whipped my silky hair around my face. I was frigid in my seat the entire ride, my legs curled up underneath me. For the given reasons, I was cold beyond belief, shuddering slightly every so often. Rubbing my arms with my hands didn't help much either; the chill of my hands made the arms all the more chilly. Images of all my past friends flashed before me, and I imagined them old and wrinkly, dying. Then I contemplated the pain I had put everyone in when I left. Charlie... Renee... _Jacob_... I didn't notice the deep frown which my face contorted in, or the dry sobs that were suddenly shaking my frame, until Jacob said something.

"Bells?"

I turned towards him unwillingly. He stared penetratingly into my eyes, searching them frantically. I was unaware of what emotion he saw in them, but it must have been severe. His expression changed radically. At first, he was sympathetic and worried, though, as fast as I could blink, his eyes flashed. He seemed angry, maybe even a little hostile. His body language suggested that he was fighting the urge to rip something apart. I stared at him incredulously, feeling the seat freeze slightly beneath me.

He turned his face towards his open window, closing his eyes. Did I imagine him sniffing? His jawline tensed as his hands clenched the steering wheel, turning his tan knuckles a pale white. Pale like me.

I didn't want to speak, afraid that I'd made him angry with my behavior. But did I have a choice? His anger shook _my_ resolve, making me angry. At who, I didn't know. Possibly myself, depending on who _he_ was angry with. "Jacob? Are you alright?" I whispered, afraid that my voice would shake with fear. It wasn't the fear of him attacking me, I was okay with that. He didn't deserve what I was putting him through; I had turned a good-hearted night into something horrible with my bad mood. I was more than willing to shoulder all the blame. No, it wasn't the fear of him attacking me, not at all, though I was aware that he had the ability to rip me to shreds. It was the fear of him being truly _angry_ with me. The thought of him never speaking to me again, of treating me like a true enemy... it hurt to think about it.

My skin prickled as I waited for a response.

The seat responded, and the smooth leather cracked. Jacob's eyes flashed from the road to my seat and his black eyes widened, his mouth suddenly popping open. For one short second, I was glad that something had ripped him out of his random sulking. Then my stomach dropped when I realized I must have done something to his prized car... I kicked myself internally, wishing that he _would_ attack me somehow. I was making this night worse and worse by the second.

I looked down to see the damage. What I didn't realize was that my temperature had become so icy, so _cold_ that I had frozen the seat completely. The seat I was sitting on, now that I was paying enough attention to notice, was a solid block of ice, frost emanating from it to the rest of car as I stared.

My mouth dropped open as well.

When I looked back up at Jacob, his face mirrored the shock that I felt. Of course, I was aware that I could control temperature just a little bit, but create something so much as a block of ice? I thought back to the phone conversation Jacob and I had had when I was at the Cullen's house. How I had created the little frost on the smooth glass wall unthinkingly...

"Bells... What are you _doing_?"

Jacob brought me back to reality, his voice was drenched with curiosity and awe. I would have laughed if it hadn't been for the guilt I felt for ruining his car.

"I'm sorry, Jake! I really am! God, I'm such an idiot, look what I did to your amazing car!" My face burned with embarrassment and shame at what I had done. The ice evaporated and shrunk where I sat, and the heat from my body began to melt it, forming pools in the creases of the leather. Eventually, the ice was gone and in it's place were little pools of water. All the while, I watched Jacob's reaction, my body's temperature increasing exponentially as his mouth dropped open and his eyes popped open, wider and wider.

I realized that we were driving along the street and that we had passed the house a half hour ago. Taking initiative while Jacob stared at me in shock, I drove from the passenger seat until Jake gained some control. His expression had softened, and he had closed his mouth, but his eyes were still bulging. He was driving a very, _very_ slow 25 mph down the street.

I decided to clear things up for him while he was still allowing me to talk. "You see what I mean by my body reacts to things in a strange way?" I laughed without humor, the way I had stated the power seemed so normal. As if I was just moody and indecisive. Which I was anyway...

Jacob finally responded. "Wow. Bells. That's... different."

I laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it. It's so weird."

He seemed to comtemplate for a moment. After a short moment, his eyes widened even more, and it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Seemed as if he had an epiphany. He straightened his back, turning towards me more fully. "Bella, do you know any other vampires other than the Cullen's?"

I blinked at the randomness. What? "Why? What makes you ask that?"

"Well, to explain the weird intensity I had just now," he said, "I definitely smelt a vampire on our trail coming out of Port Angeles. Except I haven't ever crossed this one's scent before... I don't think he's our normal bloodsucker." He said this, anticipation wavering his tone the slightest bit. If I didn't have vampire hearing, I probably wouldn't have noticed it.

I froze, shuddering, though I shouldn't have. I could take another vampire, and the non-vegetarian vampire shouldn't pose a threat to me anymore. I stared at him, wanting to say something but not willing my lips to move. I couldn't find the energy, and I could feel the color drain from my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry that I was freaking out. You probably thought I was a lunatic. It's just that, I think I smelt... human blood on him."

My eyes flashed to meet his, and he could see the alarm. "Did you catch a glimpse? Know where's he's at?"

"Nope. We can follow his scent though, if you wish. Though I think that it's probably behind us."

"You don't know if it's male or female?"

"No... But I think it's a male. Now, let's go get you back home, I don't like the idea of it coming to attack us, espeically while we're in this measly little car."

As we zoomed toward the house, the Rabbit making strange groaning noises as he pushed the maximum, I rolled my window down more, trying to catch a whiff of whoever was out there. Maybe it _was_ a Cullen coming to spy on me.

I stuck my head out the window, staring into the forest to the right side of the car. After a moment of searching, I noticed something was running through the forest almost as fast as we were driving. Too tall to be an animal, though the figure was hunched over. It seemed to be running along with the car...

I raised my nose into the ear and sniffed, hoping to match his scent with one in my dim human memorires. As the scent filled my nostrils, I felt the strange feeling of nostalgia envelope my thoughts. I searched my thoughts for something, a bell to ring, a hint at who this figure was...

And then it hit me. Who were the only vampires I had ever met? Even with dim memories, I could remember the sweet scent from the time we all deliberated in the Cullen's living room about James. I almost relaxed into the seat, my upper body still out the window.

I spoke into the night, into the forest towards the running figure.

"Laurent?"

* * *

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Long time no talk!  
And what better way to make a comeback then to post a pointless chapter. WOOOOO**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Excerpt**:

_And then it hit me. Who were the only vampires I had ever met? Even with dim memories, I could remember the sweet scent from the time we all deliberated in the Cullen's living room about James. I almost relaxed into the seat, my upper body still out the window._

_I spoke into the night, into the forest towards the running figure._

_"Laurent?"_

* * *

The wind whipped my hair around into knotted tendrils across my face as I stared blankly into the forest whipping by. Laurent. That sickly sweet scent. Laurent. Was that...

My throat constricted and burned as I smelt the blood on him. It was _fresh_.

"Bells, you okay?" I could hair Jacob's distant voice calling to me from the driver's seat, but I was too preoccupied to respond. God, that delicious smell. Why would Laurent be back in town... after all this time? Was Victoria with him? What was going on? The scent on the vampire running through the forest was almost too much to handle. It burnt it's way down my throat in trickles, pooling my mouth with venom. I had never made a mistake before, but the scent was much, much too irresistible. I hadn't really smelt fresh human blood in so long...

"Bella!" I felt rough hands on the smooth skin of my shoulder, and then I was suddenly ripped around to face him. As I turned to him, he shot his hand back from me, like I had burned him. "Ouch, Bella."

The scathing in my throat minimized as I took in his fearful expression. I gasped. "My God, Jacob, did I hurt you!?"

He grimmaced. "A little, but I'll live." He replaced his hand back onto the steering wheel but only lightly. My eyebrows furrowed as I noticed his palms were a little red.

"Jacob, can I see your hand?"

His grip tightened on the wheel, and he grimmaced again. "No, Bells, honey, I'm okay." His expression wasn't too convincing.

"Seriously, Jake, let me see." I held my hand out to him.

He shook his head, staring at the road with a kind of wary look on his face. He raised his hand to me like he was going to give me a highfive and revealed the burns covering his palm, changing from red to pink as the moments passed. My body turned frigid as I realized I had just burnt him. I felt numb as the realization sunk in. I had hurt my best friend.

When I finally snapped out of it, we were stopped in front of a large white house surrounded by a sea of ferns and trees. I blinked in surprise. "Jake, why are we at the Cullen's?"

He smiled ruefully. "Well, the tiny bloodsucker called your phone, which I grabbed from your purse." He blushed. "Sorry," he laughed sheepishly.

I laughed. "It's okay, Jake. Is your... Is your hand okay? I'm sorry I did that to you..."

"Naw, it's all good. It's all healed up." He shoved his palm into my face and I saw it was no more than smooth pink skin covering his palm.

I smiled, still apologetic. "Well, I'm still sorry."

He rolled his eyes, climbing out of the car. As he opened the door, a gust of wind flew in, and I tensed.

In a blink of an eye, I reached across the cab and pulled Jake back into the car, shutting the door as I leaned over his wide eyes and gaping mouth. For an awkward moment, I stared back at him, my body balanced over his. I shook my head and climbed back into my own seat, looking out all the windows.

"Laurent," I whispered. I could see Jacob's features relax as he took in my alert ones. Did he feel safe with only me watching out?

I heard Jacob laugh, and when I turned to him, alarmed, he was shaking his head at me. I stared back at him like he was derranged.

After what seemed like hours of him just smiling all smugly and what not, I felt anger bubbling inside of me. "The hell, Jake. You're laughing at me like I'm some crazy lunatic!"

That made him laugh again. "Bells, Laurent came to visit the Cullens, he's in the house right now. That's why I took you here, not to your house."

I blinked in surprise again. "Are you even allowed around here?"

He scrunched his nose, disgusted. "Well, yes, but I don't enjoy their smell any more than they enjoy mine. I think I'm gonna head out soon, Bells."

I frowned. I didn't know when I would see him again. "Will we hang out sometime this week?"

"Yeah, I reckon we'll have to because we still have to have that meeting with the whole pack."

I sighed with relief. "Good. I'll see you sometime later, Jake."

"Miss you already, Bells."

He smiled at me from the car as he zoomed away in to the forest, his carlights fading as he whipped around the corner, the red blur blending with the green. I wrapped my arms around my body, warm. Jacob and I, still friends. I laughed quietly to myself and shook my head, amazed at how perfectly things had turned out. From the house, I could hear laughing and loud talking, soft piano playing and Emmett's boisterous laugh every once in a while. I picked up on my lullaby from the music and knew it was Edward playing, welcoming me home.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling I had, if only for a while. I could feel a cool breeze play along my warm, marble skin, wrapping itself close to me. Panic was gone from my system, now that I knew Laurent was inside laughing and conversing happily in my family's home. I took my hands and clasped them together in front of me, resting them on my legs. From the tight intertwinement of my fingers, I could feel the beautiful ring fitted nicely around the second finger of my left hand. I smiled again, wider this time. Edward...

I felt warm as I felt a pair of warm, marble, stone-smooth arms wrap around my torso, pulling me to him. I hadn't even noticed the music had stopped. The familiarity was overwhelming, and I flipped around, throwing myself into a too-passionate kiss with Edward.

As my lips moved against his, our tongues swishing past each other, I felt Edward's lips curl up into a smile. Unwilling to end the kiss, I moved my arms from his embrace and wrapped them tightly around his neck, twisting my fingers through his wild mane. He grabbed at the small of my back, holding me closer, kissing me fiercely. _Not close enough.._.

"Did ya' miss him that much?"

The kiss ended then, and I was gasping for air as I glanced towards the doorway. Emmett leaned against the frame chuckling, as Edward let go of me, keeping only one arm around my waist.

Once we both gained some control, I smiled. "I missed him more than _you_ can ever imagine, Emmett."

I looked up at Edward and his golden eyes were burning. He was grinning ear to ear.

I heard a sort of choking sound and tore my eyes away from Edward to look at Emmett. "Oh boo hoo. I hate this mooshy-gooshy, lovey-dovey stuff, just come inside already!"

I laughed at Emmett's face and Edward took my hand and led me into the house.

As I walked into the room, I felt everyone's eyes harden as their noses scrunched up. I blushed deeply, realizing that I didn't smell all too good to them. Way to make an entrance! Glancing around, I noticed Christian and Dylan curled up in a corner closest to Laurent, while the rest of the family was spread out around him.

They looked at me, expressions of surprise, disgust, and love.

I laughed even louder, all smiles. "Okay. Just let it out already. I smell like a dog."

Christian and Alice giggled together, the sound a duet of bells. "You smell like _wet_ dog."

I grimaced, a little grossed out. "Jake didn't even phase at all, we drove in his car! And we weren't ever really close, geesh!"

The whole family laughed harmoniously, and I couldn't help but laugh, too. Edward led me to a pair of barstools where we sat down, Emmett leaning on the counter beside us. The room began to relax as everyone continued on with their conversations. I was grinning as I looked around at the faces of my family, memorizing their faces and their expressions, how they looked when they were comfortable. Carlisle and his knowing smile; Esme and her overpowering compassion and kindness. Emmett and his booming laugh, ringing now throughout the room as Dylan whispered something into his ear. Dylan, and his goofy smile, knowing in a different way than Carlisle. Christian and her childlike giggles, errupting now as she slapped Dylan's arm playfully. Rosalie in all her beauty, rolling her eyes adoringly on the couch sitting by Alice and Jasper. Jasper, and his calm aura; his intenseness. Alice, and her bubbly personality and her exuberance.

Lastly, Laurent, our guest. His eyes were a fierce red, though his face was kind. I listened as Alice pressed him for answers.

"Laurent, why do you still hunt humans though you live with us vegetarians?"

Laurent sighed warily, as if he'd been asked this question one too many times. "Because, it's my nature. I can't just deny what I am, though I know it's the right thing. A lion cannot become a vegetarian, it will die. My desires and my thirst are too important and potent for me. I don't hunt out of spite, but only to live." He sighed again. "I'm sorry if my lifestyle displeases you, but I just can't help myself."

Alice nodded as did the rest of the family. I found myself nodding as well, understanding flooding my mind. Before I had seen him as some heartless monster, and now, as a vampire, I could truly appreciate him and his ideology.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I turned back to the family, and they had continued on to stories about Alaska from Laurent. I laughed when Emmett boomed, "so how was living on penguins for fifty years?"

I shook my head. Suddenly, I felt Edward's glorious eyes fixated on me and I blushed, looking down. Sheepishly, though I didn't know why, I glanced up at him from under my lashes, and found the most loving, intense face I had ever seen from him. I smiled, warm all of a sudden. I felt my body heating up as I felt the cold steel of the barstool, the fabric of my close-fitting jeans.

The room disappeared around me, and I beckoned to Edward with my eyes.

His eyes flashed for a moment, and a strange expression covered his face as I bent my body towards him. He composed it quickly and nodded the slightest bit, getting up. "Well, I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but Bella and I have much to discuss. We're going to head back to her house, if you all don't mind."

I saw Dylan nudge Emmett in the ribs and he shook with laughter as his eyebrows shook up and down. Again, Christian slapped his arm, scolding. "That's fine. Us three will be home soon anyway."

My forehead creased. "Us three?"

"Yes. Dylan, Laurent, and I."

I froze. Laurent? Staying in _my_ house?

"Bella, you look a little faint. How absurd." I heard Laurent say.

I shook my head, clearing my fears, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Laurent; that was rude. I just... have some pretty negative memories of you."

He nodded, laughing. "I understand. I'm sorry if I had left that impression on you. You know my reasoning now."

I nodded as well, grabbing Edward's hand. "Then I'll see you later, at my home." I smiled sincerely, and we all said our goodbyes.

Leaving the house, Edward led me to the garage. "Drive or run?"

I let go of his hand, crouching. "Race ya!"

He crouched as well, grinning deviously. "Ready... Set..."

"GO!"

And we took off euphorically into the endless night.

* * *

**Okay so I did not edit this chapter whatsoever nor did I read through it a second time. I just wrote, wrote, wrote. Thought maybe ya'll needed a little somethin' somethin' from this story.**

**REVIEW? Even if I've been away for a while?  
Make me happy and I'll write mooore :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Here goes another "filler" chapter! :( I tried to fit a little more perspective and stuff into this one. I've only got a limited amount of time to write this so sorry if it feels rushed!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Excerpt**:

__

He nodded, laughing. "I understand. I'm sorry if I had left that impression on you. You know my reasoning now."

I nodded as well, grabbing Edward's hand. "Then I'll see you later, at my home." I smiled sincerely, and we all said our goodbyes.

Leaving the house, Edward led me to the garage. "Drive or run?"

I let go of his hand, crouching. "Race ya!"

He crouched as well, grinning deviously. "Ready... Set..."

"GO!"

And we took off euphorically into the endless night.

* * *

We ran into the seemingly dark forest and I would turn my head to the side to sneak a look at Edward every once in a while. The constant euphoria on his face was appreciated and warmed my heart everytime. And whenever I turned my head back to the forest ahead of me, I only smiled wider. Every leaf, every stem, every bug, every particle of dust was clear in my vision and I swiftly dodged everything in my pathway. Though I was running hundreds of miles per hour, every single detail seemed to fly by in slow motion. Every once in a while I could see Edward's head turn to my direction, and I would close my eyes and pretend like I didn't notice his burning eyes, or his heart-breaking smile. I closed my eyes and felt greatful. I could finally keep up with him.

Once we were in walking distance of the house (after making several rounds around Washington, which was my decision), I made an abrupt halt, almost knocking a tree down with the pressure my stopping had caused. Edward ran ahead of me, stopped, then whooshed right back around 'til he made it back to my side. Our bodies didn't show any sign of weakness or weariness, and I smiled. His glorious eyes searched mine and his face was abruptly serious. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks, as well as the rest of my body. It ached for his touch.

Slowly, and agonizingly, Edward lifted his left hand and placed it on my face, causing my cheeks to burn. I closed my eyes and leaned into it, basking in his love. He used his other hand to stroke my face and brush my hair away. The whole time, I kept my eyes closed and prayed it would never end.

But when it did end, it was my choice. He was too perfect to not recieve the same amount of love I felt right back at him. Only God knew how much I loved him, and I wanted him to feel it, too. I opened my eyes and found that his face was inches away from mine. With a shaky breath, I raised my left hand as well and reached for his face. He was too perfect. Without any warning, he grabbed ahold of it and held it up so that my palm was facing towards me. After a few confused seconds, I saw the diamond facets of my ring throwing rainbows from the moonlight onto his skin, and I giggled quietly. He was examining it. The way his face was glowing in the moonlight, and the way the little rainbows danced around his glorious face... I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

His eyes were scorching and burning as he stared at the ring, and a smile crept onto his face. He glanced to me from the ring, and slowly back to the ring, back and forth like that for some time. After staring at the ring for a moment longer, he rested my hand against his face and let go, letting my hand rest there. When I glanced back at his face, his smile transformed into an ear-to-ear grin and he took his hands off my face to hold me tight to him.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered.

I smiled into his neck. "You think I'd ever let you?"

I could feel him shake with silent laughter, and we stayed like that there for an unmeasurable amount of time, wrapped up together. Yet time didn't really mean anything to us anymore, did it?

The sun began to rise above the security of the trees and I sighed. Something so perfect had to be interrupted by what _used_ to be a wonderful day for me as a human. As I began to lean back to take a better look at him, I stopped and I smiled wider when I realized the sunlight was flashing at us, causing an arrangement of rainbows and jewel-like beams to shine from us. Edward took my gleaming hand in his, and we ran to the safety of the house.

When we burst through the door, everyone was waiting upstairs, smiling down at us. We beamed up at them, too.

"Way to make a late entrance, guys! What were you two doing out there the whole night, counting stars? We've been back for hours." Christian shook her head at us and I laughed out loud, surprisingly. The way she patronized us was silly and nagging, and so _Christian_. Dylan popped up behind her, holding her lightly around the waist. He was laughing, too, but he didn't say much more.

And from behind Dylan, Laurent began to descend the ancient staircase towards us, never causing a floorboard to squeak. I couldn't remember the last time I heard the obnoxious creaking on the second step from the bottom. I'd have to test it out sometime.

Laurent was at the foot of the stairs now, leaning on the post. His eyes were a faded red, almost a burnt reddish-orange. I wondered what had caused them to change since last night's blistering red. Instead of asking, I smiled at him with sincerity and friendliness. Afterall, he was - in a way - a part of my extended family.

He extended his arm out, and for a second I hesitated, wondering what he wanted. I felt Edward chuckle beside me and heard the bells of laughter from my friends above. Oh. Laurent wanted a hug.

I laughed, embarrassed, my cheeks burning, and went to Laurent, giving him a gracious hug.

When we pulled a part, I felt two kinds of relief. The relief that I was away from him and his awkward hugs, and also the relief that this seemingly awkward hug symbolized a sort of friendship; a connection. I smiled at him, welcoming him with my eyes.

Laurent smiled back, his eyes seeming to burn a little. "Well, Bella, my dear. It seems as if we have plenty of catching up to do."

* * *

We ended up on the couch in the living room, since it was the most "comfortable" place besides our beds. We talked about James for a brief period of time, and about Victoria. Laurent described a mysterious disappearance, asking the Cullens if they had seen her around our area. She had been talking about hunting me down for some time (which won some involuntary shivers from myself, though I was almost positive that I could take her) and she had even paid a visit to Forks once or twice. The last time she had been here, though, had been her last. She never returned. Laurent had said it had been 50 years since she had vanished, and I wondered for a moment if I was the reason she had left. The time she disappeared and the time I transformed were too close. Would she have tried to kill me, even though I was vampire, too?

We chatted happily the majority of the time about Alaska, where Laurent had stayed with the Cullen's _other_ extended family. We also chatted about his diet, which for almost 50 years consisted of polar bears, penguins, seals, manatees, and occasionally the colossal killer whale. He mentioned that he didn't very much care for the type of animal, though he did care very much for Irina, one of the Cullen's old family friends who lived in Alaska, which is why he handled the animal blood for so long. After a while, he decided to take a break from being "good", which is why he came down here. He felt nostalgic, he said, and he was craving human blood. The thought made me shiver again, although I didn't understand why.

At the end of that specific conversation, I felt my phone vibrate in my jean pocket and I had forgotten all about time or my other friends; everything. As the phone buzzed, I felt everyone turn to look at me with a confused look on their face. "The pack," was all I said in response. They nodded knowingly, although it was only a guess.

I excused myself to my room where I knew they would be able to hear with their sensitive ears, but it was the thought that counted. They could take the hint.

Once I reached my room and shut the door silently, I flipped my phone open to reveal a text message from Jacob.

_MEETING W/ PACK AT 8PM 2NITE?_

I laughed out loud at his phrasing. It seemed so... childish. Very Jacob, I mused.

I ran my fingers over the keyboard, not quite sure how to reply.

_Where?_ I responded simply.

I waited patiently for another five mintues, then my phone buzzed again.

_Can I come up to your room?_

It sounded strange so I rechecked the number. Edward. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach.

I laughed, feeling silly as I texted him back although he was just downstairs.

_Whenever you want._

After maybe two seconds, I heard Edward's smooth padding up the stairs and I waited for him. Hearing three light taps on the door, I ran and threw it open, glad to have him with me again. I felt a strange surge of relief. A smile was spread across his face, but his eyes were cold. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he stood in front of me.

I gave him an odd look as he smiled wider and took his phone out, flipping it open and facing the screen towards me so I could read. It was from me.

"How did you..."

"Christian." He laughed, then motioned towards my phone with a slight nod, the hard look still in his eyes.

"Jacob?" He questioned.

I frowned, nodding my head silently. I watched his expressions as he soaked it in. He seemed calm enough.

"What does he want, exactly? Are you two going to be going out again?" He seemed strained.

I hurried to answer. "No, no, no! It's only been like a day! He just wanted to know if we could meet with... the... pack..."

His face seemed to crumple as I continued, so I stopped, holding my breath. Had I said something wrong?

He seemed to realize that he was making me nervous, so he composed his face once again, only with some emotion in his eyes. I couldn't recognize the expression. Worry?

"Edward what's wrong?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loud it would make him angry.

My phone buzzed then, and I knew it was Jacob. Keeping my eyes on Edward, I reached for the phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. The hard eyes stayed cold as I read the text.

_WHERES IT GOOD 4U?_

I laughed again at this silly phrasing and looked up to see Edward's suddenly warm eyes, penetrating me from where he was standing.

Casually, but somehow still enticingly, Edward strolled towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I tossed my phone to my bed, deciding that I could easily text Jacob back later. I could hardly form a coherent sentence with this close proximity to Edward anyway.

Edward's hand began to trail up and down my back, causing tingles every place his fingers touched my skin through the fabric. I shivered involuntarily, confused. I tried to look into Edward's eyes, and when they met, his eyes were churning.

He bent his head to mine and paused when his lips grazed mine. Another shiver.

"I was thinking, love," he purred, "that maybe we could get away... Spend a week somewhere remote. To just be with each other."

"We're together right now," I breathed.

He glanced towards the door and back to me, and as if on cue, we heard laughter errupt from down the stairs, and once I listened hard enough, I could even follow the conversation. Rats.

He held me closer when my eyes returned to his, and he exaled deeply, his scent making my mouth water.

"I want to have you to myself. _Alone_." He whispered, running a hand down my back again.

Oh. He was trying to seduce me or something. He could have done it without all of the back rubbing and teasing. I sighed, smiling.

"Shall I tell the pack that we'll have to meet sometime next week?"

He grinned at me, a devious look in his eyes. "How about next month?"

I grinned back. "How about next year."

"Next decade."

"Next century."

"Next millenium."

We continued on like that in each other's arms, being the odd couple that we were. We eventually began to shake with uncontrollable laughter, and we fell onto the bed, our bodies next to each other. I rolled over to cuddle when I felt something poke against my ribcage. Sticking my hand underneath me, I pulled out my poor phone. One text message.

Edward's eyes focused on my hands as I flipped on the phone, allowing him to see the screen. I didn't want it to seem like I was keeping secrets from him.

_BELLS? U THERE?_

I shrugged, not waiting a moment to respond.

_Actually, Jake, I forgot that I've got a vacation planned. I'm not sure of when I'll be back. I'll letcha know when we're back_.

The moment I closed my phone, Edward's hands wrapped around me and pulled me closer. I felt my phone vibrate once again as Edward began to explore my throat. I flipped my phone open while Edward's lips pushed against my throat time and time again, making me yearn for him.

_WE?_

I shook my head, wary, and tossed the phone to the wall, where it landed with a small thud. I didn't want to deal with Jacob right now, in my own personal heaven, best friend or not. Edward's vacation idea was sounding extremely good right about now.

We began to kiss, his tongue sliding in and out of my mouth, swishing against mine, and my skin was on fire every place that it touched his. We kissed and kissed and kissed, and I could have sworn I heard someone pull into our driveway until Edward began to lower his hands from my waist, setting them on my thighs. I lost all my conscious thoughts, and my soft breathing turned ragged.

And suddenly the door burst open, and in barged Alice. She didn't even mind the promising position that Edward and I were in, for she continued to stare at the floor, pinching the space between her eyes and stalking rapidly back and forth.

After repositioning me onto his lap, Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead before he began. "Alice, is something the matter?"

She shook her head, scrunching her eyes together in frustration. She brought her little hands to her hair and began to scrunch little balls of it into her hands, prancing around like a madman. After watching her for what seemed like forever, I got off the bed and stopped her, placing my two hands gently onto her shoulders. I shook her the slightest bit.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

She only shook her head at me again, her eyes suddenly wide and frightened. Her lips began to tremble, and I began to feel fear. Just then, Christian walked solemnly into the room and stood beside us, observing. She looked into Alice's eyes, slowly to mine, then to Edward's. I had forgotten about Edward for the short moment, so when I looked back at him, the sight of his too-still body and wide eyes that matched Alice's frightened me, sending me into hyperventilation. I looked to Christian for help.

She just sadly shook her head, and turned to Alice. "Did it happen to you, too?"

Alice's frightened little face nodded the slightest bit, but otherwise seemed shocked or petrified. Christian turned to Edward again, and asked the same thing. "And you?"

Edward didn't move a muscle.

I began to really panic, running over to Edward and shaking him violently, though his body only budged the slightest bit. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Christian!" I screamed. "What the _hell_ is going on here!"

She came over to me, and pushed me down onto the bed, motioning with her hand as if to say, "hold on". So I waited, the panic building in my throat.

Christian sat down next to me and turned back to Alice. "What was the last thing you saw?"

Alice shook her head violently again, shaking with what seemed like crying, though no tears came of her eyes. She lifted her hands into the air, like "What am I supposed to do about it?" and kept lifting them up, dropping them back to her sides.

I didn't understand how Christian wasn't freaking out. I gave her one stearn, panicked look, hoping that the message got to her. The message being, "Tell me what's going on, or I'll have your throat."

Christian remained cool and collected. "It seems as if all our powers have stopped working. Well. All of ours except for _you_." She smiled at me without feeling and looked down to the ground. "The last thing I saw were -"

"I know". Alice interrupted. When I turned to her, her face was even whiter than before and her expression was dark.

"The Volturi are coming."

* * *

**No editing or anything and wrote this in maybe an hour. DON'T HATE!**

**READ and REVIEW instead! :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm back! Here goes another filler chapter, I'm sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations! I had planned on something a little more melodramatic and exciting, but the juices aren't pumpin'. I guess I've just been outta it?**

**Oh well. Hm.  
Here it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter** **21** **Excerpt**:

_Christian remained cool and collected. "It seems as if all our powers have stopped working. Well. All of ours except for you." She smiled at me without feeling and looked down to the ground. "The last thing I saw were -"_

_"I know," Alice interrupted. When I turned to her, her face was even whiter than before and her expression was dark._

_"The Volturi are coming."_

* * *

I sat with my eyes wide open; the color of my skin draining completely from my face. The Volturi. _The_ Volturi. The very center of the vampire world, the very core of the enormous fear felt by both humans and vampires worldwide. I had heard several gruesome stories about them from Dylan. The tips of my toes and fingers felt icy, and when I exhaled, the air was visible. I didn't think, I only sat there, dumbfounded and numb, on the bed. It seemed as if we were all motionless for the longest while; Edward and I staring vacantly into different directions, Alice with her eyes closed and her frail fingers on her temples, and Christian staring out the dark window, her face brooding.

After some time, I heard movement in the hallway coming from the stairwell, and in came Dylan, quiet and mysterious. His face was sullen and serious, and almost foreboding. He stood in the threshold with one hand on the knob, and shivered violently for a second. His eyes flashed from Christian's still body at the window to mine at the bed. I turned my head towards his when I saw his head turn towards mine. I'm not sure of what he saw in my eyes, but his face immeadiately transformed. It was almost hostile; his cheekbones sucked in as he bared his teeth and his eyes grew wide and fierce. It was only _almost_ hostile because, behind that fierce glare and those sharp, dangerous teeth glimmering in the moonlight (for the day had been wasted in my room, still as stone), was a look so fearful, alarmed, and full of dread, that it woke me up.

I stood straight up, and walked towards the door to my room where Dylan was. I pushed past him into the hall, where I called to Laurent. "Laurent, I'm sorry this is a bad time. If you'd like to discuss this situation with us, we'd be..." I didn't want to say happy, since we were all too distraught for that. "... glad if you'd join us. We'll be needing some support."

I walked back and waited for a moment at the door while the complete silence in the house seemed to mock me. Then, with a sudden intake of breath, up bounded Laurent up the stairs and straight through me to my room. I smiled a thankful smile, and followed him in. When I glanced around, everyone was still in their statue-esque poses, as solemn as ever. After all, we were all going to die.

I went to Edward, who continued to look like he was carved from marble. I searched through his jacket pocket and dug around for his phone. When I finally reached it, I scrolled through the numbers and dialed for Carlisle.

As it rang, I began to pace. Laurent did me a favor of pushing Alice gently onto the bed with Edward, where they both sat, side by side. He found himself at home in my rocking chair while Dylan wandered off to Christian, who had seemed to melt from her rigid pose. My skin cooled a little and I worried for Edward and Alice, and I wondered whether or not they'd ever be able to move again.

"Hello? Edward?"

I snapped back to reality when I heard a couple of noises being made on the other end of the phonecall. "Carlisle? Carlisle are you there? It's Bella. We need you."

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice was alarmed, yet it was comforting, the way a mother's cooing comforts a hurting child.

"Yes Carlisle, it's me," I breathed into the phone. "Can you and the rest of the family come to my house? We've got a lot to discuss." I tried to sound as urgent as possible, as well as warn him of what was to come. He seemed to have gotten the hint.

"We're on our way now."

After we hung up, I let out a sigh of relief, glad to have more family to surround me. Alice seemed to be cracking a bit, for she had moved from a rigid sitting pose, to laying down on the bed, facing me, her hands cupped together like a child's under her head.

Suddenly her lips were moving. "Thank you for doing that."

It surprised me to see that she was speaking. "No problem, Alice. You must really need Jasper right now."

She smiled ruefully, and turned her head to Edward, who was still frozen in time. When she glanced back at me, I knew that she could tell how much I wanted him to break out of his current state as well. "Try," she said. She got up and strolled to where Laurent was sitting, where she sat cross-legged on the floor at his feet. They began to talk in hushed whispers.

I decided that until the rest of the Cullens got there (which would be in no time at all), I would try to wake Edward up. Walking over to the bed, I sat close to him, wrapping my arms around his stiff neck, leaning my head against his shoulder. It felt like leaning against cold stone, and for once, he was colder than I was. I looked up at his face, and it had changed. His lips bent downwards the slightest bit, and his eyes were squinty, as if he wanted to cry. I placed my hand softly on his hand resting on his leg, and I moved my mouth to his ear.

"I know that you're worried right now, Edward, I really do. But I need you to snap out of this and be here for _me_. I need you. I love you, and you're scaring me. Please. Just come back to me." I whispered it all into his ear, and I managed to crack the shell a bit, just enough to let me know that he was still alive.

He turned his head towards me, and his face was sad. His eyes were burning and I smiled too brightly for the situation. I pinned my arms around his neck again, hugging him til I felt like I could have broken all of his stone-hard bones. He was warm again.

His arms went around me as well, and he was holding me tightly, as if he were afraid to let me go. When we finally seperated the least bit, he took my face in his hands, and breathed, "A place a little more private?"

I knew he wasn't intending on making it seem like he was seducing me, but I couldn't help but think it, even at a time like this. I laughed a scared laugh, blushing, and said in a low voice, addressing everyone, "We're headed to our meadow and we'll be back soon. You all can explain this situation to the rest of the Cullens. Edward and I just really need some time together."

They all nodded and Edward picked me up bridal style and we ran out from the room, busting out the door before I could even blink.

* * *

We laid down, side by side, in the tall grass. I was wrapped in Edward's arms, and although I was looking up at the stars, Edward's eyes rested on my face. We had spent the entire night discussing our future, and our dreams, and our wants and our needs. We decided that no matter what happened, our love would never decrease it's intensity, and no matter how far away from each other we were, it would only grow. Our left hands were clasped together, with out fingers intertwined. We held them up towards the sky several times, and watched as the starlight threw rainbows from the tiny facets of my delicate diamond.

Our speaking soon turned to whispering, which transformed into a comfortable silence. We had only discussed the main details of the future, and we hadn't planned on anything much after discussing it. We were helpless and hopeless, and we knew it. And we figured that only time could tell.

It was silent for some time, and I was the first to break it.

"Does it feel weird? Not being able to hear anyone?" I barely breathed out. The curiousity burned in my voice.

He paused for a while before he responded. "Not really. I have you, and you're all I need. If this, here, with you in my arms...." He cleared his throat, closing his eyes. "If this is the way I'm going to die, I want to be able to look at you." His eyes blinked open, and he stared penetratingly into mine. "These are the eyes I want to see before I die for the final time."

I was speechless after that; too sad for words. I only looked up at his eyes, sad that it was all going to end soon. It wasn't that I was even sad about death; I had been ready for death even before this. I was ready for death the moment Edward left, and I felt I was brave enough to face it. There was no world if there wasn't Edward.

Without words or any communication, we both seemed to be thinking the same thing simultaneously. He took his free hand and wrapped it tightly around my waist in the long grass as I clung desperately to his neck and to his chest. There wasn't enough time for us; we couldn't be close enough to one another. I felt like I could burst with the love I felt for Edward, and I felt like I couldn't express enough of it to him. He would never know how much I truly loved him, or what I was capable of.

Our lips met, and it was like the world stopped spinning; or was spinning too rapidly, even for a vampire. My body felt whole, as our lips melted into one another. Life didn't matter as much anymore, and death wasn't a factor. The only thing that meant anything to me was in my arms. We were together.

My breathing went ragged, and Edward smiled into our kiss while my face burned. He let one arm drop loosely down my waist to my leg and he lifted a hand to my face, caressing my skin. I pushed my body closer to him, and put my hands behind his neck, trying to pull him closer. Unfortunately, this only caused Edward to end the kiss and chuckle with a sort of restraint.

I frowned.

His eyes met mine, and they were apologetic. "Bella..."

My face burned hotter and hotter. "Edward, I..."

He laughed again. "Bella. Now's not the time..." His voice felt disapproving.

I felt so angry, I thought I would explode.

"Well, when is the time? After we're married, Edward? Who knows when that'll be? We might be dead before that ever happens."

My heated outburst caused the smile to wipe clean off of Edward's face, and he glared at me. "Don't you ever talk like that."

I felt like my skin was set on fire, it was so hot. "Edward. We don't have time to just... We don't have time to wait. I want to love you, and I want to show you how much I love you. I want to..."

He cut me off by placing a finger on my lips.

"Bella, darling. I love you, more than you will _ever_ know. And I want this, even more. But now's not the time to rush things. Yes, our time is limited, but it just doesn't seem right."

His eyes were tortured and shook my resolve. But I wanted to do this, damnit, and I was going to - before my life ended.

"Edward..." I tried to sound persuasive, looking at him through my eyelashes. "You want to wait until _after_ we're married?"

He sighed a frustrated sigh. "Bella, We've already discussed this, and it's what we both want. I don't want to make a mistake that we both might regret later..."

"So, that's the only thing holding us back?" I remained persistent.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes... I guess."

I laughed, a free and open laugh. "Then I have a solution."

"And what would that be, love?"

I smiled, and wrapped myself closer again.

"Let's get married, today."

* * *

**Okay, okay. Yes I know; that doesn't answer any of the questions about the Volturi situation. Yes I know this chapter hardly does anything for you amazing readers... But I don't know. I thought this needed to be done, and you will all get your answers in time. ****I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were looking for! You'll get an update soon...**

**REVIEW!  
****Tell me how much you loved it, or probably hated it.  
What parts of this story do you like the best?  
What do you want to see happen?  
What're your opinions about this whole Volturi predicament?**


	24. Chapter 23

**It's Christmas Break, and I've promised myself I would write and write and write, since I had all this figured free time. And oh, how I wish there was more free time! It's currently 4 a.m. where I'm living, and it's the only time I have had so far in my glorious break to write anything. Sorry for the delay, I'm hoping to actually do something with this freaking story, haha. I'm kind of wanting to do an all-human story. How's that sound to ya'll? Would you guys care to read something like that?**

**Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter** **22** **Excerpt**:

_"Edward..." I tried to sound persuasive, looking at him through my eyelashes. "You want to wait until after we're married?"_

_He sighed a frustrated sigh. "Bella, We've already discussed this, and it's what we both want. I don't want to make a mistake that we both might regret later..."_

_"So, that's the only thing holding us back?" I remained persistent._

_He looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes... I guess."_

_I laughed, a free and open laugh. "Then I have a solution."_

_"And what would that be, love?"_

_I smiled, and wrapped myself closer again._

_"Let's get married, today."_

* * *

"Bella. Let's not be hasty..."

I laughed again. Edward had been denying my wedding proposal for the past hour, but he couldn't rid his eyes of the constant burning, or the glorious glowing of his face. His lips were curved the slightest bit upward and his rejections were given with a sort of carefree and cheerful tone.

"Edward, why do you have to be so stubborn!"

He laughed. "Me? Stubborn? Bella, I think that characteristic has your name written all over it."

"Sure, sure." I sighed, content. I already knew I was winning.

We were wrapped together in a sweet, careless way now. No more clinging; no more desperation. We hung our limbs loosely around each other, linking our fingers and keeping our heads close. Giving each other chaste kisses in between sentences, we continued to bicker lovingly. In the back of my mind, I remembered that there wasn't much time left for this freedom, but I kept my ground. Nothing, not even the arrival of the Volturi, would rip me from Edward's side, I decided.

Edward surprised me by hopping up, leaning over and extending an arm out to me. "Come on now."

On the ground, I propped myself up on my elbow and looked up at him. The adoration emanating from him was almost too much, and I missed the warmth of his body and his scent close to me. I smiled at him, attempting an alluring grin.

His lips turned up impishly, and he kneeled down next to me. Feeling confident in my small victory, I patted the ground next to me, batting my eyes. Was I hamming it up too much? Who cared. This was a playful moment.

He laid down next to me, falling back into position with his head close to mine. I grinned wider and closed my eyes, breathing him in. His scent... It was perfect for what I was feeling. _What am I ever going to do without it?_ My stomach sank, then fell back into place when I thought about how I should never have to think about that.

I heard shuffling beside me, but didn't open my eyes. The warmth from his body increased, and the scent was heightened. It warmed me that he wanted to be closer to me. I opened my eyes, and his face was barely an inch from mine. The golden honey of his eyes were as sweet as ever, and his face was full of confidence and... was it determination?

"Bella..." He whispered, and brought our lips together, setting his hand lightly on my face. I swooned, and collapsed into him, pushing myself further into his body again like before. He chuckled under our moving lips and brought his other hand around me, to hold me close.

When I felt like I couldn't breathe (though I didn't really have to), I let go of him and laid my head back in the grass. I breathed deep. _Boy, am I going to miss that_. My stomach sank again as I took in the words. Why was I thinking like that?

Edward's hand breezed past my throat and he brushed back a few strands of loose hair. I opened my eyes slowly, and he was beaming down at me. It was a picture perfect moment, and I hoped it would never, ever end.

"Darling. How am I ever going to marry you, when you keep attacking me like this?" He breathed.

The exuberating feeling that surged through my body got me up to my feet, pulling him up as well. He was smiling wide, though I could feel on my face that my smile was at least five times bigger than his.

We ran through the trees, laughing and dancing with abandon. The branches and the leaves brushing against my skin felt like loving caresses and Edward's accompaning laughter only added to the buoyant high. I was feeling overly effervescent as the roads and my beloved house came into view.

The scene at my house was not pretty.

As I ran towards the house, I turned my head to glance at Edward, a huge grin on my face. When I saw his smile falter and his stride break, I felt almost defeated. I was reminded once again of the threat that was soon to be upon us.

We strolled casually into the house, although I could feel how tense Edward was beside me. I tensed up in response. I could hear the family upstairs, in my room, and for once, I wasn't comforted. Gliding up the stairs and into my room, Edward continued on in while I stalled in the doorway. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and standing together by the rocking chair, where Laurent was still seated. They were looking intensely into each others eyes, and I looked away, resting my eyes on Rosalie and Emmett. She was in his lap and they weren't looking at each other, but at the ground, or at their intertwined fingers. My eyes moved from them to Carlisle and Esme, sitting on top of my bed. Esme's hand was enveloped by Carlisle's, and she was leaning against him. They were both looking at Edward.

Edward was standing in the middle of it all, and half of his body was facing me. The darkness of nightfall had twisted his features into something frightening. The half of his face that I could see was fierce. His eyes were narrowed, the gold frozen. His nostrils were flared, and his lips were set so that his teeth were bared. The shadows falling across his face emphasized all the dips and curves of his face, making him seem unreal. His body was tense with stress and he was in a crouching position. I was instantly alert. A few feral snarls ripped from his chest. This wasn't my Edward.

I glanced around, and suddenly everyone had their eyes on Edward, expectant and nervous. Even Alice seemed anxious.

I looked back into Edward's eyes (more like eye) and followed his line of sight, and I froze.

Out from the darkness sauntered a glowing woman with savage fire-like hair, moving in an almost feline way.

Recognition slapped me in the face, and I was immeadiately in a crouched position as well.

Victoria.

* * *

**Still no explanation, I know, I know. But hey, betcha you didn't see that one coming!  
****Sorry for the lameness and shortness of this chapter, I just haven't had it in me to write for this story.**

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Long time no seeeee! :)  
This is definitely not worth the... what was it... 7-8 MONTHS (?!?!?!) that some of you have been waiting, but hell, it's an update!  
As usual, scroll to the very bottom for further commentary.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Excerpt**

_I looked back into Edward's eyes (more like eye) and followed his line of sight, and I froze._

_Out from the darkness sauntered a glowing woman with savage fire-like hair, moving in an almost feline way._

_Recognition slapped me in the face, and I was immeadiately in a crouched position as well._

_Victoria._

* * *

Feral snarls ripped from my chest, a monster inside thrashing red-hot at the mere thought of Victoria coming back into my life, into my _home_. Edward's stance was gnarled, his legs in a low crouch, his teeth bared, lips pulled over his teeth, disturbing clamor bursting through them. I didn't know what to think, except for a small part of my mind was wondering why Victoria was standing calmly before us.

Carlisle strolled forward, and placed a gentle hand on Edward's shoulder, causing him to shudder violently, then slump from his rigid pose. Confused, I allowed myself to stand straight, although the monster inside was still raging, my hands still clenched into fists. After some silent deliberation, I released my glower on Victoria and took my chances, turning my head to look at Carlisle. If Victoria wanted a foray, I would be protected by my family. Looking around at said family, I finally took in their slackened postures and relaxed state.

Carlisle's face was as placid as ever, and even a trace of a smile lingered on his lips. He stared at Edward with a calculated fierceness, as if he were trying to communicate something to him through his eyes only. I held my breath. After what seemed like an eternity, Carlisle chuckled slightly, shaking his head and closing his eyes. On opening them again, he said, "I'd forgotten you've lost your powers. This entire time I've been trying to communicate non-verbally with Edward." His laugh was a slight breeze, cooling all of us and causing me to relax. "Everything is quite alright, in _this_ situation at least. Victoria will not do any of us any harm. She only wishes to discuss the Volturi matter with us, seeing that Laurent is a good friend of hers." I glanced at Victoria, who wore a curious expression on her face. I smiled apologetically at her after we made brief and awkward eye contact, and returned to listen towards Carlisle once again.

Clearing his throat, he spread his arms, gesturing to everyone in the room. "Well, we are all in a bit of a predicament, aren't we?"

Managing a few nervous laughs, my family looked around anxiously. It was always Carlisle's style to subtly state the obvious, then discuss the finer details and a solution.

"Although there is much to think about, I feel like we are all overreacting quite a bit."

The breath came out of me so fast, it made a _whoosh_ing sound. Everyone turned to look at me, and I snapped a hand over my gaping mouth. Now was not the time for hysterics. It was just that... the Volturi. Were coming. SOON. And he thought we were overreacting?!

I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. My hands rested on top of Edward's, my ring shining softly and subtly in the moonlight casted through the window. I tried to keep my breathing slow and even. I was panicking internally, waiting for Carlisle to continue.

"Alice. What exactly did you see in your last vision?" Carlisle's faint smile was painted on his face, and he scanned the room until he met Alice's eyes. Breathing in, she began to speak.

I spoke first, blurting out, "I'm sorry, but... Victoria, why're you here?" Didn't you want to kill me? Why haven't you even tried yet?

She smiled like she could read my mind, her face and voice gentle and disturbingly comforting. "That grudge has been long forgotten, Bella. It's been fifty years. I've grown tired trying to revenge a love that wasn't even real." She looked down at her hands, which were folded gently together. I thought I heard a sad sigh coming from somewhere in the room, and I could've bet a limb that it was Esme. "I've been living with a... a _vegetarian_ coven, you know." Stepping into the light, she glanced up, revealing her dark eyes. With a start, I realized that they were no longer the piercing red that I had seen on Laurent, but that there was a thin rim of a burning, buttery golden color, almost completely enveloped in black. No wonder... the last time I'd seen her, she'd been thirsty anyway. Her eyes were etched in my mind as ominously black. I was shocked beyond belief, my mouth gaping like a fish once again. I heard Emmett chuckle in the far corner, and shot him a dirty look. I was almost positive they had reacted in the same way.

Edward loosened his grip on me and let his hands slip through my hands, and when I turned to look at him, his face was twisted like something stung. Alarmed, I immediately panicked, searching his body for any source of pain, my fingers fluttering everywhere, trying to help. He laughed and pointed at my skin. "You kind of burned me there."

I stared at him for a long time, not knowing what to think. Burned him? I turned to Carlisle, who wore an amused expression on his face.

Alice smirked where she was, looking at me. Oh yeah, Alice was supposed to talk. I scanned her face. Something was wrong with her eyes. "As I was saying..." Smiling at me faintly, she looked down at her feet, shuffling them. "I think I've made a mistake."

I looked at her, puzzled, the world seeming to make an abrupt halt.

She continued, her head ducked. "You see, you all rely on my visions too much for it to be healthy... And, well, they change... And sometimes, they don't mean anything, and--"

"The point?" Edward's voice was a harsh interruption in her speech and in our silence.

Alice took a deep breath, clamping her eyes shut. "What I mean is..." Her eyes flashed open, looking at nothing. "I don't think it's the Volturi."

Everyone made noises of discomfort, of anger, and of confusion.

"For Pete's sake, Alice!" Rosalie screamed, grabbing the roots of her hair with her perfectly manicured fingernails. It was the first time I'd ever seen her lose her cool. The room was chaotic with everyone bustling and yelling at each other. Only Jasper and I remained still.

Jasper sat alone in the corner, a sullen look on his face. Our eyes caught, and I mouthed, "Are you okay?" He shrugging, bringing his hands out in a show of apology. I was sympathetic towards him. Looking around at the mess we were in, I was sure that he'd wanted to use his power to help put out the fire.

"Alice," I whispered.

The whole room went still, strangely enough, and I felt exposed. I ducked my head a little, embarrassed. "I was just wondering... the powers. What's happened? Why're they still not working? This just doesn't make sense..." The last sentence was barely a whisper. Everyone was still staring with alarming intensity.

Alice frowned, a small child in a room of angry adults. "The vision... it changed at the last second and I didn't know what to think of it. It literally changed in the last millisecond that I had left of my ability. But it _was_ the Volturi before that. They were coming. It was absolute, it seemed. So, I freaked out. And the little glimpse I had of something else was sort of the same." She closed her eyes again. "I'm trying to remember what everything looked like in that last bit. What I do remember was that it was the exact scene, minus the Volturi." Her eyes opened slowly. "You all know that I have been following the Volturi's every movement, ever since we've banded together as a coven. I know every single one of their brigade, every single vampire they've recruited. And the faces that I saw in that last glimpse, I've never seen before." She paused, wringing her hands. "I'm scared."

The quiet of the room was stifling. No one knew what to say... Her speech left us as equally bewildered as before.

And suddenly, Edward was speaking in terse whispers. "Christian. Explain to me the vision that you saw."

I looked over to Christian, whose face was half-hidden in Dylan's chest. "I can't say. I wasn't looking into that before my ability was shot. I'm afraid I am not as well tuned to the Volturi as Alice. I didn't see this coming at all."

Edward paced, stalking around the room, counting on his fingers, silent words moving through his lips, his hands making gestures into the air, calculating. I could hear Christian's quiet dry sobs and see Dylan stroking her back, trying to calm her. Alice, seeming to understand her speaking time was over, slunking back into the corner with Jasper, where she sat cross-legged beside him and rested her hand on his upon the floor. Rosalie's hair was disheveled, making me think wildly of the time when Edward had ruined my hair hours before we had to announce to the family that we were engaged. Emmett was just grinning, grinning like the normal happy-go-lucky teddy bear that he was, looking at Rosalie. That made me wonder what he was thinking of. I shook the thought off and looked to Carlisle and Esme, still the same, serene masks on their faces, watching Edward, concern burning in their eyes. Laurent was quiet where he was, and it didn't seem like much of anything. Victoria was silent as well, and standing next to Laurent, they were outsiders, looking in on a situation. I could feel their discomfort from where I was.

What was happening? Who were these mystery people who were trying to harm us? Looking around at the faces I loved, it wasn't hard to feel angry about this. Before I could do or say anything, Christian walked briskly across the room to Alice, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"Alice. I need you to concentrate like you've never concentrated before. I need you to tell me everything about that vision of yours." With an intense pause, she sighed.

"I think there is more to Dylan and I that you all need to know."

* * *

**I know, this probably didn't live up to the expectations, but hopefully it will've been at least a nice filler to keep you coming. I won't make any promises as to how soon or often I'll update, but I do know that I will. I've suddenly been cured of my writer's block, and new ideas are brewing in my head.**

**Review :)**


	26. It's Over For Now

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to announce that this story, _It Figures_, is officially over. I will no longer be writing for it, and that I am going to delete it soon. If any of you are willing to take it up, I'll pass you the baton, but otherwise, it's dunzo!**

**Contact me via PM or simply through review if you want it.  
****  
For now, I'm going to remain a reader and only a reader. Maybe one day in the future I'll be passionate about the series again and will write more stories. For now, though, it's goodbye!**

**XOXO**


End file.
